Aun existe algo
by ClAu-22
Summary: Ginny y Draco tienen dos hijos y luego se divorican... pero ¿Aún existira algún sentimiento que los una? Sus hijos la haran de cupidos, y se empeñaran en juntarlos nuevamente. D/G - H/H - R/L
1. Chapter 1

Ola! Yo otra ves... la otra ves publiqué este ff pro no me salió muy bien que digamos y lo mejore un poquito y creo que esta mejor así que léanlo... es lindo! creo que ahora se entiende mejor Bueno si me quieren agregar al msn... recuerden! AH! Me olvidaba... pronto subiré un fanfic compartido con unas de mis mejores amiitas... pero es un H/D pero como a mi me encantan los imposibles... de verdad los amo! Bueno ya los dejo tranquilos para que lean este lindo fanfic... déjenme reviews... los anteriores los leí y los respondí... pero borre el fanfic como recuerdan, para mejorarlo. Este fanfic lo dedico a 2 de mis mejores amigas: lore y dianita... porque ellas me inspiraron para hacer un fanfic... especialmente diana... jajaja y a lore porque aunque no le guste esta pareja, le va a gustar la historia... BYE!

Aun existe algo Capitulo 1 : introducción

Amanda Malfoy estaba encerrada en su habitación. Estaba harta de su madrastra, Alison Branstone. Ella la odiaba y Amanda a ella. Pero su padre, Draco Malfoy no se daba cuenta. Bueno era hija de Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley, pero estos se habían divorciados. Tenia un hermano, 2 años menor que ella. Por cierto ella tenia 14 años y su hermano, Josh, tenia 12. ella iba en su 4to curso en Hogwarts. Pero ella nunca volvió a ver a su verdadera madre, desde los 6 años. Su padre le prohibía ver a su hermano, aunque en el colegio se llevaban muy bien. Aunque ella era una gryffindor y su hermano un slytherin.

Entonces, se oyó que alguien subía las escaleras y los pasos se dirigían a su cuarto. Tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Pronto una voz un tanto furiosa y molesta habló y Amanda enseguida reconoció aquella voz como la de su padre.

- Amanda, te lo repito por ultima vez, sal y pídele disculpas a Alison.

- Yo no tengo la culpa, ella empezó .ella se tiene que disculpar conmigo.

- Amanda por favor, te lo pido. Sal de ahí y pídele perdón...

- Ella es la que empezó a insultarme.

- Déjame entrar y explícame lo que paso.

- Pero no me vas a castigar... verdad?

- No... déjame pasar...y aclaremos las cosas...

- Amanda se acerco hacia la puerta de su habitación, y la abrió lentamente. Vio como su padre estaba medio enojado, pero no tanto como aparentaba estarlo. Ya que estaba calmado y seguro de si mismo.

- Siéntate –dijo draco, señalando la cama. Amanda se sentó y vio como su padre se sentaba al lado suyo.

- Que sucedió?

- Bueno lo que pasó es que...

FLASH BACK

Amanda estaba entrenando con su saeta de juego. Sabia que se iba a presentar para buscadora, ya que el antiguo buscador terminó Hogwarts. Quería ser parte del equipo de gryffindor. A su padre no le había gustado nada que la seleccionaran para esa casa pero el sombrero seleccionador nunca se equivocaba. Su hermano ,Josh, ya estaba en el equipo de slythering pero este jugaba como cazador. Desde su primer año. Su padre le tenia envidia a josh, pero nunca lo visitaba y tampoco le daba regalos por su cumpleaños o cosas así. Es mas, no le gustaba que ella le preguntara por su madre y su hermano. Sabia que su verdadera madre se había comprometido con un tal Michael Corner.

Cuando termino de practicar, se dirigió a la cocina para almorzar algo. Su casa estaba vacía, o eso pensaba. Eran las 2 de la tarde y era hora de almorzar. Su padre trabajaba todo el día casi nunca lo veía en las vacaciones de verano, pero en navidad si. Este trabajaba en el ministerio. Y su futura madrastra se quedaba todo el día en su cama, durmiendo o leyendo revistas. Pero era muy reconocida en la sociedad mágica y muggle. Ya que ella era una de las congresista de Londres en el mundo muggle y era administrativa en el mundo mágico. Ella era de una familia de ricos y había estudiado en Beauxbatons. Y su familia se había mudado en Londres. Su padre la conoció en el ministerio. Ya que estos dos trabajaban casi juntos. Ella trabajaba con el ministro de magia. En el ministerio. Junto a su padre. Se habían comprometido hace ya algunos meses. Se mudo con nosotros desde que se hicieron novios.

Termino y subió las escaleras, para dirigirse a su cuarto. Que era rozado, pintado y decorado por su madre. Se dirigió a su baño personal y se dio una refrescante y

renovadora ducha. Cuando terminó , se vistió con una mini falda negra y una blusa ajustada a su cuerpo de color blanco. Tenia su cabello pelirrojo pero mas claro como tirando para rubio sujetado en dos colitas y se dedico a leer una revista: corazón de bruja. Cuando escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a su habitación...

- Amanda, te dije que encierres al perro en el sótano! Estaba durmiendo en mi cama y me babeo toda la cama y las sabanas.

- No puedo encerrar a Puppy en el sótano... no le gusta estar solo

- Y AMI QUE ME IMPORTA! ES UN SUCIO Y MOLESTO PERRO! ASI QUE LO ENCIERRAS EN EL SOTANO O LE DIGO A TU PADRE QUE LO MANDE AL REFUGIO PARA ANIMALES...

- TU NO TIENES DERECHO A HACER ESO... ES MI PERRO Y ME LO REGALO MI MADRE. Y NO TE TENGO QUE HACER CASO... TU NO ERES NADIE PARA MI! – dijo Amanda que ya se ponía colorada por la furia

- SOY TU FUTURA MADRE ASI QUE DEBES IR ACOSTUMBRANDOTE... QUE SOLO FALTAN ALGUNOS MESES PARA QUE TU PADRE Y YO NOS CASEMOS. Y CUANDO ESO SUCEDA, ME TENDRAS QUE OBEDECER... – dijo sarcásticamente y viéndola con superioridad, después empezó a hablar con seriedad y sobriedad- ASI QUE NO ME GRITES MOCOSA INFELIZ!

- CALLATE... ERES UNA MUJERZUELA! Y NUNCA TE VAS A CASAR CON MI PADRE! - dijo una Amanda poniéndose ya del color de su cabellera

- TU SABES MUY BIEN QUE SI VA A SUCEDER... NO CABE DUDA QUE ERES IGUALITA QUE TU MADRE... SABES QUE TU PADRE ME ADORA! Y NI SIQUIERA QUIERE VOLVER A VER A TU MADRE NI A TU TONTO HERMANO! – esta ves lo dijo con un dejo de desprecio

- NO LO LLAMES ASI... QUE TU ERES PEOR! PREFIERO IR A VIVIR CON MI MADRE QUE SOPORTARTE A TI! TE ODIO!

- YO TAMBIEN TE ODIO! ERES UN ESTORBO ENTRE DRACO Y YO! ME LARGO DE ESTE MUGROSO CUARTO! Y VOY A HACER QUE TE CASTIGUEN... MOCOSA! MUAJAJAJA... – empezó a reír maliciosamente

- VAS A ENCERRAR A PUPPY?

- CLARO... ESE HORRIBLE ANIMAL NO DEBE ESTAR SUELTO

- NI TE ATREVAS A HACERLO!

- A NO? Y QUE ME VAS A HACER TU MOCOSA INFELIZ?

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ... NO TE SOPORTO!

Alison cerró de un portazo la puerta. Amanda corrió tras de ella y le echo seguro a su cuarto. Odiaba tanto a esa mujer, podría soportar a cualquiera menos a esa. Pero se iban a casar en pocos meses, y lo peor es que no veía a su madre desde hace 8 años y no sabia donde vivía. Se sentía sola, su padre prefería ir a cenar a un

lujoso restaurante con Alison que con ella. Lo bueno es que siempre le daba dinero por cualquier cosa, generalmente se gastaba ese dinero en ropa y maquillaje. Siguió leyendo una entrevista del noviazgo de su padre con la tal Alison, haciendo que se enfadara mas. Lo leyó. Después de unos minutos pudo ver en el reverso de la entrevista: periodista, Ginevra Weasley. Foto: Michel Corner. Se sorprendió por ver el nombre de su madre y el de su prometido en la revista. No le dio mucha importancia y se dirigió al control del televisor. Lo encendió y vio unas cuantas películas.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Esta bien, ese perro es muy odioso, y no se como hasta ahora no lo he llevado al refugio de animales. Se queda en tu cuarto o al refugio... elige!

- Prefiero que se quede en mi cuarto... papá... ¿qué le viste a esa Alison?

- Es muy reconocida en el mundo mágico y en el muggle también, es buena persona... no como tu madre que es una pésima aurora que no tiene de que vivir

- Cállate... si no sabias... es mi madre y yo odio a esa Alison... porque te vas a casar con ella? Que sentido tiene?

- Porque quiero que tengas una verdadera madre y que te enseñé a ser una señorita educada y con modales. No como la tonta de tu madre que no te enseño nada y que ya en pocos meses también se va a casar. Ella nunca pensó lo mejor para ti.

- No hables así de mi madre. Vete de mi cuarto y déjame sola! Yo voy a salir cuando quiera , no quiero ver a esa Alison.

- No la llames así,... cuando quieras ve a cenar. – dijo un pensativo Draco cerrando la puerta y mirando por ultima ves a su hija Amanda.

Después de gritarle a su papá y quedarse sola en su cuarto con su perro Puppy. Chequeó una revista y después se puso a estudiar un poco de pociones, ya que no era muy buena en esta asignatura. Vió un poco de televisión. Y luego se aburrió luego bajo a cenar. No estaban ni su padre, ni esa tal Alison. Cenó tranquila y se encamino a su cuarto. Vió más televisión y se durmió temprano.

* * *

Bueno... que les pareció este capitulo? Mándenme sus criticas u opiniones en un review. Les adelantare un poquito sobre el siguiente capitulo: 

2. una agradable sorpresa

- Amanda se reencuentra con su madre, Ginny Weasley.

- Ginny y Amanda pasan un buen rato juntas

- En estos siguientes capítulos habrán muchos flash backs que explican muchas cosas sobre la separación de Draco y Ginny, su romance, y como se conocieron.


	2. Chapter 2

Ola! Bueno aquí esta el segundo cap. Del ff , espero que les gustes… se esta poniendo mas interesante. Contesto los reviews:

**Nohenatha : Ola! Bueno la verdad es que yo no hago esperar tanto a las lectoras… todos me lo han dicho: mi ff es original. Aquí esta el 2do cap. Y espero que tambien te guste, porque se esta poniendo interesante!**

**Verons : Hi! Si este ff es muy original, por eso me gusta. Que bien que te haya gustado … espero que sigas leyendo mi ff. Ah! Me uni a la pag. De tu amiga y ta linda la pag. Me gustaron las fotitos de draco&ginny.**

**Saria Black : Como decías "pobre Amanda". Pero la historia se mejorara y mucho. Espero que sigas el ff y BYE!**

**Lucia-Black : Me alegra que a alguien le guste mi ff. Gracias por el review ah! Fue el primero ya que yo misma me hice un review… que loka estoy… no? . Por fin actualicé y espero que haya valido la espera. **

Aun existe algo Capitulo 2 : Una agradable sorpresa 

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano y desayuno. Despertó a su padre y se ganó una buena reprimiendo de parte de Alison. Luego se encaminaron hacia el callejón Diagon para comprar útiles para el colegio. Sus padres tenían muchas cosas importantes que hacer y le dieron dinero para que se compre ropa nueva, y sus nuevos libros. Al llegar a Flourish y Blotts, se encontró con su hermano menor. Lo saludó y se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Hola Josh!

Hola Ginny... como has estado?

Yo bien... y tu?

Bien... gracias por preguntar

Y que haces aquí?

Ah... esperando a mamá hasta que termine de comprar mis libros.

Mamá esta en la librería?

Si... y tendrá muchas ganas de verte de nuevo... no crees?

Si pero hace tiempo que no la veo!

Pues no importa!

De pronto, una mujer pelirroja, con unas cuantas pecas y ojos color miel se les acercaba con una cara de asombro. Estaba bien vestida, con una falda larga turquesa, zapatos elegantes turquesas con blanco y una camisa blanca con retoques turquesa

Mamá, ...mira quien esta aquí... mi hermana!

Amanda querida... eres tú! OH, por dios... sabia que algún día te vería otra ves! Oh, mi niña! Mírate ya estas echa una jovencita... el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido! – dijo abrazándola y llenándola de besos

Hola mamá... yo también te extrañe! Mi padre es insoportable y no pasó mucho tiempo con él

Oh!... pero que haces aquí?

Comprando mis libros y también voy a ir a comprarme ropa

PERO ERES MI HIJA! Yo te comprare tus libros y tu ropa!... Me podrías dar la lista?

Bien... aquí esta- dijo dándole un pergamino medio arrugado- no te preocupes, yo me compro mis libros

Nada de eso! Yo soy tu madre y mi obligación es darte lo que necesites!

Después de esto, su madre se dirigió a comprar sus libros, y después de un corto tiempo. Se apareció de nuevo con un montón de libros. Los puso en una bolsa y se los entrego a Amanda. Después se encaminaron hacia una tienda de ropas. Entraron y los atendió una joven de cabellos negro, y ojos marrones. Los dirigió a la sección para jovencitas, donde había todo para una adolescente, ropa, carteras, accesorios, zapatos, etc.

Esta tienda es muy linda, y siempre vengo aquí. Hay todo para nosotras

Y yo mami? – dijo josh viendo con ojos tristones a su madre

Tu, te iras a la sección de hombres. Tu sabes donde esta.

Ok... bye! Nos vemos en la caja

Ok... pruébate lo que quieras y lo juntas para pagarlo después

OK.. -dijo este dirigiéndose a su madre

Bueno, ahora que estamos entre madre e hija, recuperemos el tiempo perdido

Ok... hace tiempo que no me siento bien con alguien

Si, lo se. Tu padre es insoportable. Pero lo amaba, él me hizo firmar los papeles del divorcio. Dijo que yo no era buena madre y que preferiría estar solo.

Lo siento. Quisiera ser una familia. Como antes. Todos felices – Ginny la miro con ojos llorosos, pero se contuvo. -Y estas en gryffindor... no?

Si... a mi padre no le gusta nada. El quería que este e slytherin. Y bueno, mi hermano esta ahí, yo no.

Comprendo. Estas preciosa. Te comprare un poco de maquillaje e iremos a la peluquería para hacerte la manicura, la pedicura y que te cambien de look.

Aqui hay una peluquería?

Por supuesto, también hay un spa muy relajante. Hay todo para nosotras.

La sección era rosada, y habían varias puertas. Una de estas decía: peluquería y en la otra :spa embellecedor. entraron en una puerta de color lavanda, el de la peluquería y de pronto se encontraban en un salón blanco y hermoso. Habían camas y sillones lavanda, Maquinas para el cabello y bastantes chicas con una vestimenta lavanda. Una señorita se les acerco y las dirigió a un por un portón donde se encontraban unos sillones cómodos lavanda. lleno Situado en un jardín de flores y rosas hermosas . La chica las invito a sentarse. De repente otra linda joven se les acerco...

Sra. Weasly. Lo mismo de siempre para usted: manicura y pedicura francesa, con un corte de pelo?

Si, por favor! Y para la señorita ... lo mismo, pero quiero que le hagan un cambio de look

Si, como no? ... quisieran algo para tomar? – dijo la joven entusiasta

Si un par de juegos de calabaza... por favor y pónganlo en mi cuenta.

De repente, la joven se fue y se les apareció un par de jugos de calabaza. En una bandeja plateada. Luego de tomarlas y dejarlas nuevamente en la bandeja. Aparecieron muchas revistas y periódicos mágicos y muggles. Aparecieron mas sillones blancos y se les acerco la manicurista y la pedicurista. Mientras que otra joven tenia muchos tintes, peines, ganchos, y demás herramientas para el cabello.

hola Ginny querida, para ti es el cambio de look? Porque de verdad no lo necesitas... te ves divina... solo que hay que arreglar tus uñas.

Hola Roxana, no la verdad es que el cambio de look es para mi hija, Amanda. Amanda, ella es Roxana, una experta en esto. Roxana, mi hija Amanda.

Un placer- dijo la peluquera estrechando la mano de Amanda y mirándola curiosa, como examinándola- de verdad es un placer conocer a la hija de el pasado matrimonio entre tu madre y Malfoy.

Gracias, pero tener que convivir con mi padre y a mi futura madrastra. Es horrible, la verdad.

Así que Malfoy se nos casa otra ves ah!... como se atreve ese desgraciado... después de lo que le hizo a tu madre. Que desconsiderado. Bueno ya no importa... te quedarían bien el cabello grafilado. Que te parece?

Genial... me gusta la idea!

Entonces voy a comenzar ahora mismo – dijo examinando sus herramientas

Amanda hija, que tal con tu padre?- dijo Ginny viéndose las uñas y examinándolas

Bueno la verdad es que casi nunca nos llevamos, él siempre esta al pendiente de la tal Alison. Y nunca pasamos tiempo juntos. Y a Alison no le agrado mucho. Me lleva siempre la contra.

Alison Branstone – dijo Ginny dejando de mirar sus uñas y levantando una mirada de odio.

Si, la misma... por qué, la conocías?

Claro. Ella me quiso meter en Azkaban, sin que yo hubiera echo algo. Gané el juicio gracias a los testimonios a mi favor. Me culparon de matar accidentalmente a un muggle. Solo por ser auror. Bueno ahora trabajo en el diario :"el profeta" pero para poder trabajar en esta, Tuve que hacer una entrevista que impactara y que llamara la atención, como una prueba antes de trabajar en un diario de verdad. Hice una entrevista en una reconocida revista: corazón de bruja, yo soy periodista. Y tuve que entrevistar a tu padre y esa tal Alison. Bueno desde ese día ella hace todo por malograr mi vida. Dice que tu padre me prefiere y que no descansara hasta que no me vea lejos de él, pero hace años que no le había dirigido la palabra, hasta aquella entrevista.

FLASH BACK

Una mujer pelirroja andaba muy agitada por los pasillos rozados con decorado en blanco de la empresa de una revista muy prestigiosa: corazón de rosa. Entro en una gran puerta blanca. Se apresuro en entrar.

Me llamaba, señor?

El señor que estaba sentado de espaldas, se giro y vio a la chica que estaba delante suyo. La invito a tomar asiento para después empezar una sorprendente conversación

Llega tarde otra ves, señorita Weasley...

Lo siento señor Shnneider

No lo sientas, si quieres de verdad conseguir ese puesto en "el profeta" tendrás que hacer una ultima cosa. Tengo una nueva entrevista para ti. Entrevistaras el nuevo noviazgo del Sr. Malfoy y la Sra. Branstone.

Pe... pe

Nada de peros, ya se que es tu ex marido y que esa mujer te hace la vida imposible. Pero si de verdad quieres ese trabajo, tendrás que hacer esta ultima entrevista . Te daré una bonificación extra...pero necesito que hagas esa entrevista, casi nade sabe de este noviazgo y tendremos la primicia

Es...ta bien, empiezo ahora mismo – dijo algo desconfiada, como nerviosa

En tu escritorio están todos los datos necesarios: la dirección, teléfonos, etc

Ok, me retiro... con permiso

No me defraude Weasley

No lo haré, lo prometo.

Eso espero. Confió en usted.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Olaaaa! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo... espero que les hayan gustado. Déjenme reviews. Ahora les adelanto algo del próximo capitulo que seria el tercero. La verdad es que todavía no se me ocurre el final... pero tal vez me puedan dar sus ideas. Tengo pensado que al final Ginny y Draco se casen de nuevo y tengan otro hijo. Tambien hacer una segunda parte : Aun existe algo II

3. Recordando...

Habrán flash backs explicando el romance de Ginny y Draco

Flash back de lo que paso en la entrevista

La historia de cómo se conocieron Draco y Alison

Algo pasa con Harry y Ginny


	3. Chapter 3

Aun existe algo Capitulo 3 : Recordando...

- Y llegaste a hacer esa entrevista?

- Bueno si la hice. Pero me costo mucho no mostrar mis sentimientos.

- Me podrías contar? –dijo viendo como le limaban las uñas y sentía como lavaban su cabello pelirrojo, que en minutos tendría un nuevo look

- Claro. Eres mi hija... Por qué no contarte?

- Bueno después de que te dieran la noticia de la nueva entrevista...

- Yo... me dispuse a hacerla

FLASH BACK

La pelirroja salía de la puerta de su jefe muy sorprendida y con cara de asombro. Pero sabia que debía cumplir con su trabajo. Iba a hacer esa entrevista, no le iba importar lo que había sucedido con aquellas personas...

Entro en su oficina, se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a revisar los papeles que habían encima. Observo la dirección y chequeo los teléfonos. Se encamino a su teléfono personal en su escritorio y marco uno de los teléfonos que especificaba que era de la casa. Ya habían pasado 12 años desde que no sabia nada sobre Malfoy y su primera hija. Marco el número y espero pacientemente que le contestaran.

- aló?

- Si, quisiera comunicarme con el Sr. Malfoy, - le contestó una voz femenina que ya conocía : era la voz de Alison Branstone

- Un momento. Veré si esta ocupado ó no para que le conteste

- Ok. Yo esperó

Espero unos cuantos minutos con nerviosismo y con ansias. Finalmente le contestó una voz varonil y únicamente sexy. Recordó con nostalgia aquellos tiempos cuando esa misma voz le decía que la amaba y que la deseaba. Esa voz del hombre que creía que amaba, que la engaño, que la repudio... que fue un falso amor, nada mas.

- Buenos días, en que le puedo ayudar?

- Buenos días... soy una periodista de una revista muy prestigiosa. Quisiera saber si me podría conceder una entrevista... sobre su reciente noviazgo con la Sra. Branstone

- Claro, podría venir a mi casa y hablar tranquilos.

- Me parece perfecto. Cuándo y a Qué hora quiere que valla a su casa para la entrevista?

- Podría ser en una hora, mi novia esta en casa y hoy no tenemos trabajo. Si no es mucha la molestia... claro.

- No... es perfecto. Voy en camino hacia su casa. Nos vemos.

- Nos vemos. – al oír esto colgó y se calmo. Su respiración estaba agitada, y estaba muy nerviosa. Se mantuvo unos minutos así y retomo su compostura . anoto la dirección en un pergamino y salió de su oficina.

Ginny se encaminó hacia la Salida del la empresa y se dirigió hacia su auto ultimo modelo. Busco el pergamino con la dirección y se dirigió a esta. Cuando consiguió encontrar la calle y el numero de la casa. Se estaciono en frente. Espero un momento como para controlar su nerviosismo. Se encamino hacia una cafetería y se tomo un café, compro una revista y la empezó a leerla. Cuando termino. Era la hora acordada. Ya mas calmada y decidida, salió de su auto que era de color rojo. Observo la casa que al parecer era muy acogedora y moderna. Claro que ya había estado en ese lugar. Toco el timbre y espero una respuesta.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y dejo al descubierto a un rubio impresionado por lo que veía y a una chica de cabellera negra con ojos azul-verdosos también impresionada por la persona de la entrevista.

- Weasley, que haces tu aquí?- dijo un perturbado e indeciso Draco

- Si soy yo, y créeme Malfoy... estoy aquí por mi trabajo. Tengo que hacer esta entrevista para que me suban el puesto . ¿me dejaras pasar? O tendré que esperar que se te pase el asombro? – Draco movió la cabeza negando sus propios pensamientos y disimulando su asombro.

- Pasa por favor – dicho esto Ginny entro seguido de los futuros esposos.

Un elfo domestico se les acerco y ofreció algo de beber. Ginny pidió un vaso de agua al igual que Alison. Draco pidió un whisky de fuego. Para poder "asimilar" la situación. Estaban en una cómoda y acogedora mansión, de color beach y un sofá negro, con una TV pantalla plana en el medio. La mansión era grande. Draco y Alison estaban muy bien vestidos. Draco con un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca un tanto pegada. Alison con un vestido negro, escotado y con la espalda descubierta. En cambio Ginny no estaba muy formal que digamos, traía una mini falda negra, con una blusa escotada y muy ajustada a su cuerpo y con unos zapatos con tacos y tiritas hacia arriba, se le veía en pocas palabras sexy y muy provocativa.

- Bien empecemos la entrevista... cuanto antes mejor. – dijo una Alison con un deje de desprecio y mirándola con superioridad, tomando la mano de Draco y dándole un corto beso en los labios. Cosa que Ginny noto y sintió una punzada de celos... _celos! No! Ya no sentía nada por aquel hombre... no le quiero... no lo amo aun... cálmate y muéstrate normal... que no te importe! _

- Bien. Empecemos. Cuanto tiempo llevan de novios? – pregunto segura de si misma. evitando mirar hacia la pareja. Sacando una grabadora y apretando el botón de grabar.

- Bien Draco y yo llevamos 6 meses de novios. Desde hace 4 meses vivo con el en esta casa con su hija Amanda. – dijo esta con una sonrisa maliciosa y resaltando el nombre de su hija.

- Como se conocieron? – dijo obviando los gestos de Alison. Alzó su mirada y se encontró con la de Draco. Aparto su mirada rápidamente.

- Bueno. Nos conocemos hace 10 años. Estábamos en el ministerio. Ella era consejera personal del ministro actual: tu padre, Arthur Weasley. Y estábamos en la fiesta por el final de la guerra contra Voldemort. Yo iba muy elegante. Yo era un auror, como tu. Por eso fue uno de los agasajados. Tu padre me la presento. De pronto note que era hermosa y era la mujer perfecta. Pero no podía hacer nada, estaba casado contigo. En esos tiempos nosotros estábamos como peleados, habíamos discutido por el cara rajada. Ya que este paso la noche contigo, y tu negaste haber hecho algo con el durante esa maldita noche. Tu te enojaste conmigo ya que dijiste que tendría que haber confiado en ti. Pero como, siempre tu con el. Siempre tuve celos de el. Porque siempre lo preferías a el, porque formaban la pareja perfecta Así que me hizo muy amigo de ella. Nos llevábamos bien. Pero después sucedió... nos hicieron trabajar juntos. Nos veíamos cada día, a cada momento y me empecé a enamorar de ella. Y tu, con tus constantes viajes para las agencias de publicidad con ese tal Michael corner que ya no aguantaba estar lejos de ti. Todavía con dos hijos... una con 4 años y el otro con 2 años. No aguante mas y decidí que ella iba a ser la madre perfecta. Iba ser mejor que tu. Así que me contrate un abogado y me ayudo con todo el papeleo del divorcio. Decidí tener la custodia de mi hija mayor, Amanda y después tu aceptaste, ya que tu decías que terminaste enamorándote del tal Michael corner y que querías casarte con el. Así que no lo pensamos dos veces. Nos divorciamos. Después de 2 años estaba divorciado de ti. Alison y yo nos hicimos novios y la invite a vivir con nosotros después que nos conocimos bien.

- CALLATE MAFOY...CON QUE TU TE ENAMORASTE DE ESTA CUANDO ESTABAMOS CASADOS... YO TE AMABA, NO IBA A DIVORCIARME DE TI... YO NO QUERIA, SI ERA QUE VIAJABA CONSATANTEMENTE ERA PORQUE NECESITABA TRABAJAR... Y EL ERA UN REPRESENTANTE... YO NO SABIA QUIEN ERA ESTA! – dijo Ginny gritando como histérica y apuntando a la futura nueva Sra. Malfoy

- NO LE HABLES ASI... SI NO LO RECUERDAS, TU ESTAS AQUÍ PARA HACERNOS UNA ENTREVISTA... SINO PUEDES... LLAMARE A LA REVISTA Y PEDIRE QUE ALGUIEN MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU NOS ENTREVISTE

- No hace falta- dijo sentándose en el sofá y calmándose, no queria perderse su nuevo puesta, solo por Malfoy

- Bueno... entonces continué...- dijo Alison con desprecio

- Y mantenga la compostura. No querrá perder su trabajo- dijo Draco también calmándose y mirándola con superioridad. Cosa que Ginny noto y contuvo su ira.

- Ok. ¿su hija acepta tener una segunda madre... sin SIQUIERA CONOCER A SU VERDADERA MADRE? ACEPTA SU noviazgo? – dijo al principio gritando pero después se tranquilizo

- BUENO MI HIJA SI ACEPTA NUESTRA RELACION... ES MAS NO LE IMPORTA MAS SU MADRE

- NO DIGAS ESO... ELLA TODAVÍA ME EXTRANA... NO ME PUDES HACER ESTO... DEJAME VERLA AUNQUE SEA!

- TU NO TIENES QUE DECIR LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER.

Alison era la única de los tres que estaba sentada y tranquila. Ella miraba la escena boquiabierta: dos ex maridos discutiendo sin darse cuenta que la futura novia esta Allí

- ES MI HIJA... TENGO DERECHO A VERLA...

- TU NO TIENES DERECHO A NADA...

- TODAVÍA SIENTES ALGO POR MI? – dijo Ginny poniéndose a escasos centímetros de Draco. Este le respondió cortando la poca distancia entre estos dos. El beso fue apasionado y lleno de deseo acumulado hace muchos años . Después de unos segundos, se fueron separando lentamente. Se miraron por unos instantes, pero alguien los interrumpió.

- ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES ? ERES UNA CUALQUIERA... NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ES MI NOVIO!

- ES MI EX MARIDO! TENGO DERECHO A BESARLO! EL ES EL PADRE DE MIS HIJOS!

- EL AHORA ES MI NOVIO Y ESTAMOS PENSANDO EN CASARNOS...

- CALLATE... TU ERES LA CUALQUIERA... APARECISTE EN LA VIDA DE DRACO CUANDO ESTABAMOS DISTANCIADOS

- NO ES MI CULPA QUE TU NO LE HALLAS CORRESPONDIDO COMO ESPOSA

- CALLATE... TU QUE SABES?

- Algo inesperado paso. las dos estaban en el suelo, peleando por Draco y en eso sonó el timbre. Draco fue y abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre de casi su misma altura.

- buenos días, soy el fotógrafo de la revista.

- Pase por favor... ¿Cómo se llama?

- Soy Michael corner. El representante de Ginny. Vine a tomar las fotos.

Draco apretó los dientes. Y los dos pasaron hacia la sala. Donde sorpresivamente las dos chicas habían dejado de pelear y se miraban con odio. Se sentaron en el medio y Michael rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

- Bueno tomemos la foto

- Si tomemos la foto para terminar la entrevista.- dijo una Ginny con desprecio

- Draco y Alison se juntaron y se tomaron de las manos. Alison con una pose de "Envídienme chicas, soy la novia del chico mas deseado del mundo mágico"

Michael tomo la foto, y otra más. Después de eso. Draco y Alison les agradecieron por tan generosa entrevista y prácticamente los votaron de su casa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- BESASTE A MI PADRE EN FRENTE DE LA TAL ALISON... DE SEGURO QUE EN ESE MOMENTO SE SENTIA HORRIBLE!- dijo Amanda llamando la atención de todas las manicuristas y peluqueras que hacían su trabajo.

- SI... y pareció haberlo disfrutado... porque si no hubiera sido por la tal Alison... hubiéramos seguido besándonos durante un buen tiempo – dijo una Ginny ilusionada y como recordando viejos tiempos... aquellos inolvidables y agradables recuerdos...

- Bueno le diste su merecido...

- Si pero no se como tu padre es así... acaso ese beso no significo nada para el...

- De seguro que la tal Alison hizo de las suyas porque se tomaron unas pequeñas vacaciones el anterior fin de semana. Yo creo que en el fondo si te extraña si no, no te hubiera correspondido el beso... y que es lo que hicieron tu y Alison para dejar de pelearse...

- Bueno lo que paso fue que...

FLASH BACK

Algo inesperado paso. las dos estaban en el suelo, peleando por Draco y en eso sonó el timbre. Draco fue y abrió la puerta.

Cuando Draco desapareció tras el toque de timbre... las chicas que se estaban peleando en el suelo se pararon bruscamente y se miraron con un infinito odio. La escena era muy divertida ya que las dos chicas estaban muy despeinadas, con el maquillaje corrido y desparramado por toda la cara.

- TE ODIO... COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A MI NOVIO... DELANTE MIO

- ES MI EX MARIDO Y SE NOTA QUE AUN SIENTE ALGO POR MI...

- CALLATE... MAS TE VALE QUE TE ALEJES DE EL O TE HARE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE

- ATREVETE... YO NO ESTOY DISPUESTA A REINICIAR MI ROMANCE CON MI ANTOGUO ESPOSO... ESTOY COMPROMETIDA CON ALGUIEN MEJOR QUE EL

- NI SE TE ACURRA ACERCARTE A EL

- NO LO HARE... NUNCA OTRA VES

De pronto oyeron pasos que se acercaban. Rápidamente con un simple hechizo, sus cabelleras, su maquillaje y hasta su ropa quedo como hacia unos minutos antes. Se sentaron en el sofá, ambas mirándose con intenso odio y sobriedad.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Ya acabamos con las pedicura y la manicura de amabas –dijo una manicurista enseñándoles sus arregladas y perfectas uñas.

- Quedaron muy lindas, me encanta venir acá y pasar un buen rato

- Este lugar y es fabuloso... me encanta

- A mí también! – dijo Ginny mirando a Amanda con entusiasmo

- De repente las manicurista y pedicurista se fueron. Hasta que solo quedaron ellas y la peluquera revisando sus herramientas.

- Yo una vez me hice cárieles... me quedaron lindos... tal ves a ti te queden

- DESEGURO QUE TE QUEDAN... – dijo Roxana como examinándola

- Bueno pues intentemos!- dijo Amanda ya que siempre había soñado con estar con su madre, en una peluquera pasando tiempo juntas... madre e hija

- La peluquera no perdió mas tiempo y empezó a preparar lo que se necesitaba.

- Y cuéntame... a que curso pasas...

- Al 4to curso...

- Tu hermano al 2do

- Si que rápido paso el tiempo- dijo recordando sus años con su padre y su futura nueva madre

- Bueno después de esto iremos a comprarte cosas y después tendrás que regresar con tu padre... verdad?

- Si... odio estar con mi padre y mi futura nueva madre como el dice...

-No te preocupes yo hablare con el para que me permita verte los fines de semana.

-Quisiera que tu y papá volvieran... que sean felices otra vez...

- Eso seria lo ideal para todos... pero como sabes, la vida no es como queremos que sea.

- Quisiera que me contaran como se conocieron y como se decidieron a casar... ya que mi padre nunca lo haría... solo me repite que me olvide de ti... y me cuenta lo perfecta que es Alison... ya me tiene harta con su ridícula historia...

- Bueno tu padre es un cretino, no le hagas caso...ya que en tiempos pasados el me juraba su amor eterno y gritaba a los cuatro vientos que me amaba. Todo comenzó con una ilusión... como cualquier chica enamorada pero esa vez era muy especial... ya que Draco era mi peor amigo, bueno lo eran nuestras familias, y el era un slytherin... y yo una gryffindor. Además el era el chico mas deseado de todo Hogwarts, el era uno de esos chicos que solo duraban una noche con una chica. Y que nunca tenia una relación formal con alguien. Y yo era una de esas chicas que no soportaba ese tipo de personas. Y era popular. Casi todos los chicos querían tener al menos una cita conmigo, pero yo quería nada serio, es mas no quería tener novio ya que yo pensaba que era una perdida de tiempo. Que no existía el amor, ya que al único que ame antes de Draco, fue Harry y éste me dejo las cosas muy en claro.

FLASH BACK

Un chico de cabellera negro azabache se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia una chica pelirroja. La agarro por la cintura y le tapo la boca con la otra mano. la condujo hacia un salón desocupado. Después de que estos dejaban el gran comedor.

- Cuando entraron al primer salón que encontraron. El chico la soltó y la acorralo contra la pared. Y le agarro los dos brazos para que no pueda huir.

- Sabes porque te traje acá?

- No... SUÉLTAME ME HACES daño!

- NO HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES!

- Te escucho... – se resigno a decir la pelirroja

- YO NUNCA VOY A SER TU NOVIO... QUE TE QUEDE CLARO Y NUNCA HE SENTIDO NADA POR TI... SOLO ERES LA HERMANITA MENOR DE MI MEJOR AMIGO... YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI! ENTIÉNDELO DE UNA VEZ... NO TE HAGAS ILUSIONES CONMIGO... ¿ESTA CLARO?

- Porque me lo dices así... porque eres tan malo conmigo? – dijo una Ginny llorando por la pequeña sorpresa, por que el quien mas amaba en la vida le decía a gritos que no la amaba y que no se hiciera ilusiones.

- PORQUE QUIERO QUE LO ENTIENDAS!

- Ya lo entendí, nunca me has hecho caso

- ENTONCES NO VALLAS POR AHÍ DICIENDO QUE ESTOY LOQUITO POR TI

- YO NO HAGO ESO – dijo mientras le resbalaba una lagrima sobro su rostro

- BUENO YA NO IMPORTA... YA TE DEJE LAS COSAS EN CLARO! – dijo el pelinegro echo una furia, saliendo del salón... dejando a una Ginny triste y decepcionada

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

Olaaa! Espero que también les haya gustado este capitulo... pero el siguiente me gusta mas... déjenme reviews diciéndome sus criticas u opiniones, weno les adelanto algo del siguiente capitulo :

4. Nos Amábamos...

- flash back de cómo se hicieron novios Ginny y Draco

- El primer beso de esta pareja

Oigan han leído el sexto libro de harry potter ? Bueno yo si, y me encanto... la verdad los que no lo han leído... tienen que leerlo! Y... mejor no meto la pata en contarles alguito del libro... si pueden en un review mándenme sobre el libro, si lo han leido. Por otra parte tengo que pedir sus sugerencias y opiniones sobre el ff, porque noce como terminarlo. Bueno BYE! COntesto reviews en el prox cap.


	4. Chapter 4

Olaaa! Por fin actualise, llevo toda la semana pensando "hoy actualizo", y al otro dia "hoy de verdad actualizo", discúlpenme la verdad es que estoy muy ocupada y la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para actualizar. Gracias por todos los reviews, y tambien por decirme lo que piensan sobre mi ff... y sus opiniones del 6to libro de hp. A mi me encanta este cap. Espero que a ustedes tambien asi que aquí les dejo la continuación pero antes contesto reviews que de verdad me sirvieron para modificar y cambiar algunas cosas de la historia, como : deshacerme de Alison y Corner, flash backs y pensamientos. 

Hubo un pequeño error : yo había actualizado ya este cap. Pero me salio mal... osea me salio falladito así que aquí esta, otra ves actualizando este 4to cap. Y el 5to. Para que no se queden con la las ganas de leer mi ff. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, realmente agradezco mucho a mis amigas del alma: Sharon, Melissa y Diana, ya que ellas me ayudaron con mi ff... aportándome ideas y diciéndome a cada rato que mi ff es muy cute. Bueno no hace falta decir que los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la Warner (como quisieran que fueran mios jeje... xD )

_**SariaBlack : tu idea, es la misma que la mi a. ya que sus hijos la van a hacer de cupido y al final Draco yGinny se dan cuenta que ellos son el uno para el otro. Ami tambien me gusto la pelea de las xicasy el beso simplemente me encanto. Creo que a nadie le cae Alison. Voy a pensar tu idea de Alison y Michael. Gracias por el review y sigue leyendo el ff que esta muy bueno. BYE!**_

_**Utena-Puchiki-nyu : Esta buena tu idea, gracias por dejarme tu review ysaber que te gusta mi ff. Sigue el ff que esta cada vez mas interesante. Yo tampoco crei eso del principe pero bueno, y el final… medio triston ah! QQ**_

_**Verons : si pues, la historia promete jaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por tus reviews. Tienes razon, mi ff es muy original al igual que el cap. Bueno ami tampoco me gusto el final de Hp6.**_

_**Replika : Como dije, mi querida lectora, A NADIE LE CAE ALISON Y HARE CUALQUIER COSA AL RESPECTO… NO SE PREOCUPEN! A mi tampoco no me gusto el final de Hp6. BYE y sigue leyendo i ff y mandandome reviews.**_

_**Eri mond licht : Que bueno que te haya gustado mi ff. Tomare en cuenta tu idea, porque mas o menos tenia pensando hacerlo asi. Me gusta mucho tu iddea, todo el mundo detesta a Alison, pero bueno ya vere la forma mas apropiada de quitarla del ff. Aquí esta la cont. Y espero que te guste. BYE Y CUIDATE TU TAMBIEN!**_

_**Arwen : En primer lugar, gracias por tu review. Me enorgullece mcuho que por mi culpa y la de mi ff, vuelvas a leer… espero algun dia leer tu ff. A qui esta la continuación y espero que te guste porque a mi me encanta.**_

_**Diahpg : Olasss… dianita! Que te puedo decir? GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW AMIITA! SI YA SE QUE MI HISTORIA TE FASCINA Y QUE TE ENCANTA, PERO AMI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA TU FF. ESPERO QUE MIS IDEA TE HAYAN AYUDADO CON TU FF Y ESPERO QUE PRONTO ACTUALISES PS PODERTE ESCRIBIR UN REVIEW. WENO NOS VEMOS EN EL Y COMO TE PROMETI VOY A DEDICAR UN CAP. DE MI FF PARA HERMY & HARRY. BYE!

* * *

**_

**Aun existe algo Capitulo 4 : Nos Amábamos**

- Tu andabas diciendo que el estaba loquita por ti ? – dijo Amanda sorprendida

- No... adivina quién fue... – dijo recordando con una sonrisa traviesa

- Papá? – dijo sin dejar de asombrarse

- El mismo – dijo sonriendo abiertamente

- Que pasó? Cómo se conocieron? No que era tu peor enemigo?

- Bueno... como te seguía contando... él y yo teníamos algo en común. No creíamos en el verdadero amor. No creíamos que existía, que llegaríamos a sentirlo por alguien, pero nos equivocamos...

**FLASH BACK**

Una chica pelirroja estaba llorando muy amargamente. En su cuarto. Estaba sola ya que había echado a sus compañeras de cuarto. No quería que la vieran llorar.

De pronto quiso dar un pequeño paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya que necesitaba aire fresco. Cogió su túnica, se la puso en sima. Agarro su varita. Se mojo la cara y se encamino hacia el retrato de la Señora gorda. Ya afuera en los terrenos de Hogwarts, fue hacia el árbol. Se sentó tranquilamente bajo este y empezó a contemplar el hermoso paisaje que se formaba ante sus ojos: la luz de la luna llena reflejada en el tranquilo y lúgubre lago. Había un poco de viento, y hacia mucho calor... cosa que causo que Ginny se quitara la túnica, dejando a la vista su blusa que mostraba su perfecto y delicado cuerpo. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se percatara que alguien mas estaba sentada al lado de ella, también observando el agradable paisaje.

Cuando por fin se dispuso a ir hacia su sala común, se dio cuenta de quien estaba sentado al lado suyo. Un chico rubio, con ojos grises penetrantes y un formado y buen cuerpo.

- Que haces aquí Malfoy? – dijo un tanto anonada y asombrándose

- Contemplando el paisaje... dejando la realidad y alejándome de él

- Ah... ¿no crees que es un poco tarde?

- No. Quiero olvidarme de la realidad y por un momento vivir mi propia vida. A propósito, tu que haces aquí ,weasley?

- Lo mismo que tú. Olvidando cosas muy tristes que me pasaron. Escapándome de la realidad... por al menos un momento... – dijo un tanto melancolica y a la vez dio un suspiro.

- Tenemos mucho en común... nunca creí que estaría hablando contigo. Por favor, quédate.- lo dijo lo mas amable que pudo, lo cual era muy raro en el egoísta y muy despreciable slythering.

Aunque a Ginny le parecia rara la actitud del sly, necesitaba que alguien la escuchara, aunque ese alguien sea "Draco Malfoy"... no sabia muy bien, pero en aquella situación se sentia como protegida y comoda con la presncia de aquel chico. Se sentó en el lugar de antes y comenzó de nuevo a observar el paisaje. Recordando tiempos pasados en los que había disfrutado mucho y otros que la desanimaban bastante. De pronto empezó a llorar. Lágrima tras lágrima. Draco notó esto y de pronto, la abrazó en forma de apoyo. Ginny se quedó sorprendida ante la reacción del rubio. Pero correspondió el abrazo, ya que en ese momento lo necesitaba de todos modos.

- Gracias- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

- De nada- dijo mirándola a los ojos, fijamente... haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera.

- Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo. Después el rompió el silencio que se había formado.

- Por qué sufres tanto ?

- Por asuntos personales... y tu?

- Igual... por asuntos personales. Si quieres te escucho, te prometo que no diré nada...

- Eres Draco Malfoy, mi peor enemigo... porque haces esto?

- Porque no soy tan cruel y cretino como parezco... también tengo sentimientos.

- Pero como sé que no estas jugando conmigo como has hecho con todas las demás?

- Porque yo se que nunca me harías caso y ... no valdría la pena intentarlo.

- Sabes muy bien. Esta bien te contaré... con una condición...

- Dime... –dijo escuchándola atentamente

- Tú me contaras lo que te sucede...

- Ummm...esta bien.

- Lo que paso es que Harry me gritó y me dejó en claro lo que nunca pasara. Pero me dejó muy sombrada ya que el me dijo que yo iba yendo diciéndole a todo el mundo que el estaba loquito por mi... pero yo nunca hice tal cosa.

- Ummm... te tengo que decir algo... pero no te molestes

- Esta bien, dime. – dijo melancólicamente la pequeña Weasley

- Yo dije que el cara rajada estaba loquito por ti

- Porque lo hiciste?

- Por ...

- Se supone no? ... es decir tu eres Malfoy ... Mejor cuéntame que es lo que te pasa a ti?

- Bueno es que a pesar que todo el mundo esta a mis pies, siento que me falta algo. Mis padres no me prestan atención y nadie me valora por lo que soy... sino como me veo o sino porque el chico mas deseado pero nada mas.

- Si. Se lo que se siente.

- Tu eres diferente...

- Si... lo soy.

Se miraron por unos instantes. Los dos se sintieron atraídos. Y por simple atracción o un impulso, los dos se estaban besando apasionadamente. Hace algunas horas, Ginny había estado llorando incansablemente por Harry pero ahora se sentía en otro mundo, en otra dimensión. Pero estaba con un Malfoy, como podía pensar eso. Draco era su peor enemigo, pero había sido un impulso... como una atracción hacia él, poder sentir sus labios junto a los de ella.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

- Ay... que romántico – dijo una soñadora Amanda

- Si lo fue... y créeme, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado...

- Y porque papá dijo que Harry estaba loquito por ti?

- Porque a él le gustaba... era obvio pero yo no me di cuenta.

- Y que paso después del beso?

- Bueno lo que paso después de ese romántico beso...

**FLASH BACK**

Después del apasionado beso. Se separaron por falta de aire. Los dos se miraron. Los ojos color miel e inocentes de Ginny, hizo que Draco se quedara hipnotizado en ellos. _Es un ángel-penso ._ Lo mismo le paso a la pelirroja que de pronto se quedo mirando los penetrantes ojos grises del rubio. Vio en ellos algo que nadie hubiera visto nadie. Sus ojos brillaban con un brillo especial... Se quedaron así hasta que oyeron unos pasos que se dirigían a ellos.

Draco volteo la mirada hacia los pasos y cuando vio una sombra de un pelirrojo se separo inmediatamente de Ginny y le susurro algo antes de irse.

- Mañana, en la torre de astronomía ... a las 10. – diciendo esto se fue hacia el castillo.

- Un chico alto y pelirrojo se le acercaba. Era su hermano: Ron. Se notaba preocupado.

- Donde estabas ? te estuve buscando por todas partes y no te encontraba. Que haces acá a esta hora?

- Pensando. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. No sabia que hora era, lo siento.

- Bueno, ya no importa... vamonos para la sala común. Ya es hora de dormir...

- Ok. Espérate. Me voy a poner la túnica – dicho esto agarro su túnica que había en el suelo. Se la puso encima y camino con su hermano hacia el castillo.

Al día siguiente...Ginny se levanto temprano, pensaba que había soñado lo del día anterior pero no era así. Se dio una ducha, se cambio y se puso a leer un libro sobre pociones, ya que tenia un pequeño examen sobre esta asignatura que de verdad la odiaba. Pero en eso escucho unos pequeños golpecitos y el ulular de una lechuza que provenían de la ventana. Se acerco a esta, y vio la lechuza, fuera en la ventana. La dejo pasar, y la lechuza le entrego un pergamino. La lechuza se fue, perdiéndose por completo en el brillante y soleado día. leyó el pergamino el que decía:

_"Hoy en la torre de astronomía, a las 10... no faltes mi querida Ginebra" Draco Malfoy_

No había sido un sueño, había pasado en realidad. Se había besado con Malfoy, y se había sentido atraída hacia el. De pronto sus amigas comenzaban a levantarse. Guardo el pergamino en su túnica. Cuando todas sus amigas estaban listas, se fueron al gran comedor para desayunar. No sabia si fue por curiosidad o una reacción instantánea: miro hacia la mesa de slythering y se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos grises que la miraban con ese extraño brillo. No sabia que hacer, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue sonreírle tiernamente y eso hizo. Draco al ver la reacción de su futura novia (n/a :supongo no?) le sonrió también y se dedico a desayunar. Ginny hizo lo mismo. Su día había empezado bien. Es decir, cuando Draco le sonrió, se sintió perdidamente enamorada de aquel chico rubio.

El día paso muy lento, tal vez porque Ginny ansiaba que ya sean las 10 de la noche para encontrarse con su ¿novio?... no sabia que eran, pero le agradaba estar junto a el... besarlo, contemplar su mirada y sentirse segura cerca de el. Cuando por fin ya eran las 9. se dio una reconfortante ducha, se puso una mini falda negra, con una blusa escotada y finamente ajustada a su cuerpo. Se puso su túnica encima y salió fuera de su sala común. Se encamino hacia la torre de astronomía. Al llegar vio al slytherin. Estaba muy pensativo pero al verla se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás. En un susurro le dijo- _pensé que no vendrías, Ginebra_. Después la volteo hacia el, y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Se miraron por unos instantes, se decían todo mirándose. Era como estar en un sueño, un Malfoy y una Weasley juntos... besándose, mirándose soñadoramente. _Quien lo hiera imaginado... _Ella se perdida en su mirada, y el en la de ella. Por fin, Draco rompió el silencio de la romántica escena.

- Ginny... no se lo que me pasa... pero me siento atraído por ti... creo que me estoy enamorando... – dijo sonando muy sincero

- Yo tampoco lo sé, la verdad es que a mi me pasa lo mismo ... – dijo sonrojándose al máximo, cosa que Draco noto.

- Entonces... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – dijo un tierno Malfoy (n/a :extraño en un Malfoy... no+ ) – de pronto se le iluminaron los ojos a Ginny, era como una nueva esperanza... alguien a quien amar otra vez...

- este... yo ...bueno... SI –dijo por fin la chica ilusionada, mirando a Draco como si lo hubiera esperado desde hace años

Se dieron un largo y apasionado beso, que los dos disfrutaron al máximo. Estuvieron así besándose un buen rato, después de una hora estaban contemplando las estrellas. Hasta que Ginny miro su reloj y vio que ya eran las 11:15 de la noche. Decidió irse ya para su sala común. Draco la acompaño hasta su sala común. Se despidieron con un corto y tierno beso en los labios. Pero no sabían quienes los veían...

**Frente a la sala comun de gryffindor...**

- Qué hacen ustedes dos besándose en frente de nuestra sala común ? –los dos tortolitos se separaron inmediatamente y se encontraron con casi todo Hogwarts viéndolos. El que les había dicho eso era nada mas y nada menos que el pelirrojo Ron.

- Este... Nosotros... este...

- Qué esta haciendo este imbécil de Malfoy besándote y tu correspondiéndole ?

- NO LE DIGAS ASI A **MI NOVIO** – dijo Ginny gritando, después se arrepintió de lo que había dicho... ya que todos estaban mirándolos con la boca abierta, todos sorprendidos por lo que habia dicho... hasta su hermano estaba como medio confundido, medio enojado...

- Ya era hora de que estuvieras con alguien, y me olvides – dijo Harry con un tono un tanto hipócrita

- Que pasa acá ? ... váyanse ...todos a sus respectivas salas comunes... – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall un tanto molesta. Diciendo estos, todos los alumnos se iban alejando, murmurando en lo mas bajo. Ginny se fue directo a su dormitorio, se puso un pijama turquesa y se hizo la dormida... no quería que sus demás compañeras de dormitorio la atacaran con un montón de preguntas ...obvias para ella.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Que lindo... si mi padre fue así, tan romántico contigo...

- Si... él fue todo para mi en esos tiempos, ojalá el me amará como lo hacia en aquellos tiempos

- Seria lo máximo... pero esa tal Alison entre ustedes...

- Si... pero yo también estoy comprometida... pero sigo enamorada de tu padre –dijo melancólicamente, con los ojos llorosos

- No te preocupes, Alison no le corresponde... voy a ver como sacarla del medio.

- No creo que lo puedas lograr, pero bueno quedaste estupenda... – dijo mirando a su hija Amanda que tenia unos lindos cárieles.

- Si quedaste realmente linda – dijo Roxana orgullosa por su trabajo

- Gracias, me encanta – dijo Amanda viéndose el cabello en un espejo que le había dado Roxana

- Bueno vamonos, tenemos que apurarnos si queremos comprar ropa... lo cargan a mi cuenta... ok?

- Claro, y recuerden que aquí usted es una de nuestras clientas favoritas

- Si... eso ya lo sé. Chau

- Chau. Vuelva cuando quiera, y fue un placer haber conocido a su hija Amanda.

Las dos: madre e hija, se retiraron del lugar y se dirigieron hacia la sala rosada. Se apresuraron a ver la ropa. Amanda escogió unos jeans a la cadera, unos cuantos tops, blusas, zapatos, pijamas, suéters, y mucos accesorios que finalmente después que Amanda se los probara, y escogiera la talla adecuada... los colocaron en una caja y los pagaron. Con las bolsas, que eran demasiadas... se dirigieron hacia la sección de hombres, para encontrarse con Josh. Este estaba probándose un montón de ropa, que después de decidirse cuales le quedaban mejor las puso en la caja y su madre lo pago. Ya con todas las bolsas, se dirigieron a ir a comer un helado. Ya en el lugar...

- Como la pasaron? – pregunto Josh lamiendo su helado de chocolate con chispitas

- Bien- dirigieron las dos, sonriendo... recordando lo que había pasado entre Ginny y Draco en sus días en Hogwarts

- Me he dado cuenta de algo muy interesante- dijo Amanda- Josh, se parece a papá... ósea su cabellera es rubia plateada y esta en slytherin.

- Si, pero también tiene los ojos color miel y unas cuantas pecas... como yo – dijo Ginny un tanto indignada.

- Si... pero yo también... tengo los ojos grises y piel pálida como mi padre... y

- Eres de gryffindor, tienes el cabello pelirrojo claro como tirando a rubio... – dijo otra ves medio indignada- eres casi igualita a tu hermano... solo que tu te pareces mas a mi y Josh mas a Draco.

- Eso es lo que quería decir.

- Te entendí perfectamente... bueno y ya nos vamos yendo donde tu padre, para pedirle permiso para que te vengas a pasar los fines de semana conmigo y que Josh vaya con su padre. Están de acuerdo?

- SI – Dijeron los dos hijos- tu crees que papá te quiera hablar ?

- Me va a tener que escuchar... yo también tengo derecho a verte, ósea yo soy tu madre- dijo segura de si misma

* * *

Olaaaa! Mis queridas lectoras, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi. Bueno este capitulo es mi importante ya que cuenta lo que paso con Draco y Ginny , también porque cuenta lo que paso con Harry... se preguntarán porque lo puse de malo, lo que pasa es que tenia que ser así... perdon a los fans de Harry. si los desilusione. De mas esta recomendarles que lean EL TUTOR: EL FINAL porque la vedad al que le encanta esta pareja... tienen que leerlo ah! Y quienes ya lo leyeron en un review me pueden contar que cap. O que parte mas les gusto de este ff. Bueno les adelanto lo que viene en el proximo capitulo:

5. Tanto tiempo pasó?

- Algo va a pasar con Draco y Ginny

- Amanda y Josh se unirán para hacerle la vida imposible a Alison

- Flash back de lo que paso con Harry y Ginny esa noche que Draco malinterpreto

- Flash backs de lo que paso con Draco y Ginny después de la entrevista, contadas por ellos mismos... muy importante ah!

Y ya saben déjenme reviews y no se pierdan la continuación ya que esta poniéndose muy interesante. Si quieren en los review pónganme su opinión sobre el 6to libro de Haarry Potter. Bye y les prometo que NO tardare mucho en actualizar. Ademas, ya actualiseel otro cap. BYE y no sean tan flojas, y pónganse a escribirme un review.


	5. Chapter 5

Olaaa… como están mis queridas lectoras? Aquí les dejo el 5to cap. Del ff que se lo dedico a ustedes, mis fieles lectoras… ahorita me pongo a llorar de la emosion… Bueno de paso les agradesco por todas sus ideas y comentarios… que me dejaron en los reviews. No se olviden de dejar rr ah! … No sean tan flojitas tan poco. Este cap. es lindo y me llevo un montón de tiempo en crearlo y modificarlo hasta que acá esta, recién actualizado. Bueno a leer se ha dicho! O.o Aun existe algo

* * *

**Capitulo 5 : Tanto tiempo paso?**

Ya estaban acercándose hacia el caldero chorreante. Donde Draco le dijo a Amanda, se iban a encontrar. Entraron al lugar y en seguida vieron a un rubio medio enojado y a una chica de cabellera negra y ojos azul-verdosos

-Te estábamos esperando... vamonos para la casa – Dijo sarcásticamente Draco

-Acaso no sabes saludar, Malfoy –dijo una ofendida Ginny

-Ah, Weasley... Hola

-Quien es este señor? – dijo Josh con un dejo de desprecio. Al oir esto, Draco se estremeció... no podía creer que su propio hijo no lo reconociera

-Este señor no es mas que un simple amigo mío. Ven, vamonos... tu padre nos estará esperando –dijo Ginny mirando significativamente a Amanda. Empezó a caminar hacia la salida hasta que...

-Weasley, no le mientas a nuestro hijo – Ginny se paro en seco. Volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Tu eres el que no lo quieres ver, así que no es tu hijo. Y yo decido quien es el padre de mi hijo

-También es mi hijo... y no puedes hacer lo que te de la gana con él, por que yo también tengo derecho en él.

-Así que tu tienes derecho por mi hijo... pues déjame decirte que Amanda también es mi hija. Te sugiero algo... deja que Amanda pase los fines de semana conmigo, y yo te dejare que pases los fines de semana con Josh.

-De acuerdo.- dijo el rubio medio como dudando

-El próximo fin de semana pásate por mi casa.

-Será mejor que me des tu numero de teléfono, para hablar en privado sobre el asunto.

-Ok. Mi numero es 460 3811 ( n/a : no se por que puse este numero, fue el unico que se me ocurrio... el de mi casa xD). Llamame cuando puedas.

-Ok. Nos vemos luego, Weasley –diciendo esto giro sobre sus talones, y se marcho junto a la mayor de sus hijos y a su "prometida" ( n/a : odio ponerlo, no saben... que tan mal me cae esta Alison, pero ya falta poco para que la historia se arregle ) hacia la chimenea del lugar. Tomando un poco de polvos _flu _y diciendo: "Mansión Malfoy" y después las dos chicas, lo imitaron atras el.

Por otro lado, Ginny al ver a Draco irse tras las ardientes llamas verdosas. Se dispuso a ir hacia su casa? Bueno ella, Josh y supuestamente Michael , vivían en una casa grande, cerca de a la ciudad. La casa tenia cuatro pisos. Tenia piscina, un jardín enorme y muchos autos. Claro, siendo una estupenda aurora y periodista, y todavía siendo la hija consentida del mas querido ministro de magia. Agarro fuertemente a su hijo y luego se preparo para aparecerse en su casa.

Al día siguiente, Draco se decidio en llamar a Ginny para hablar de sus hijos. Marco el numero y espero...

-Tin... tin... tin... Alo? –un niño conresto inocentemente, la cual Draco reconocio inmediatamente

-Alo, Josh me podrias pasar con mama?

-De parte de quien?

-De Draco...

-Ah, hola pa' ahorita te la paso- al decir esto le paso el telefono a su madre

-Alo, Draco?

-Si. Ginny, quería hablar contigo sobre nuestros hijos. Podríamos encontrarnos en un hora en el restaurant Privé, para almorzar ?

-Como no recordar aquel restaurant italiano, donde me pediste matrimonio- se dijo para si misma –Ok.

-Bye

-Bye

Ginny y Draco empezaron a recordar lo que paso aquel día de primavera, todo era tan distinto... con el aroma de la naturaleza en el aire y el amor..., que a su paso dejaba a muchos suspirando y hasta algunas declaraciones de amor.

**FLASH BACK**

Ese dia se sentia muy extrañé a, como si presintiera que algo iba a pasar ese dia... pero algo que la marcaría para siempre. Había acordado con Draco en ir a un lujoso restaurant que según el se llamaba Privé y que le tenia que decir algo muy importante. Asi que tenia que ir muy elegante y el la recogería a las 9 .

Llegadas las 8, se baño y se puso a escoger la ropa indicada para aquella cena tan especial, Ginny estaba un tanto nerviosa por lo que Draco tenia que decirle y ya se estaba imaginando lo peor... que los mortifagos lo habian amenazado para que se les unieran o algo por el estilo. Por fin se decidió por una vestido negro con retoques en en blanco. El vestido era simple, pero muy elegante... con un escote un tanto pronunciado; amoldado a su cuerpo quedando presentable.

Se miro por ultima vez en el espejo quien le grito- Estas perfecta- Ginny solo le dedico un inaudible- Gracias.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre en el pequeño pero muy cómodo departamento de la colorina. Esta, rapidamente se encamino a abrir la puerta y a la vez darle la bienvenida a su novio.

-Ola... como has estado ?-dijo muy dulcemente el rubio, agarrando a Ginny de la cintura y aferrándola hacia el, posteriormente dándole un apasionado beso. Cuando por falta de aire, se separaron... Ginny llego a pronunciar.

-Vaya... estas muy dulce hoy...

-Ah si? Bueno, mejor nos vamos yendo para el restaurant

-Ok.-Y diciendo esto Draco y Ginny caminaron hacia la chimenea, cogieron polvos _flu_ y tras decir – RESTAURANT PRIVE-se hallaron en un lujoso y muy elegante sitio. Con decoración muy a la italiana: con colores verde oscuro, guinda y blanco. En verdad el lugar estaba vacio, solo se hallaban alli, un mesero y un muchacho que tocaba el violin. El mesero al verlos, les indico su mesa... por supuesto en el mejor sitio del restaurant, dando vista hacia los jardines y la luna llena que transformaba el lugar en uno muy romántico.

Draco arrimo la silla de Ginny, quien solo dijo-Gracias-Y la empujo otra ves suavemente. Después, el ex sly se sento delante de ella. Y el muchacho, empezo a tocar el violín.

-Que quieres comer?

-Noce... Tu que quieres?

-Bueno pediré lasaña... quieres lo mismo?

-Ok.

Draco llamo al mesero y pidió la cena. Minutos después, en los cuales Draco y Ginny solo pudieron mirarse uno al otro llego el mesero con la suculenta cena.

Después de unos veinte minutos, los dos ya habían terminado ya ahora solo se escuchaba la melodía que emitía el violín.

-Y...-dio una pequeña pausa antes de continuar- que es lo importante que me querías decir ?

-Este Ginny... yo... tu... aceptariascasarteconmigo

-Que? ...dilo mas lento

Draco saco un pequeño paquete guinda y lo abrio, quedando al descubierto un hermoso anillo con uno brillante diamante en el medio-Ginevra Weasley...-dijo seriamente- aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Ginny se quedo paralizada, no podía creer que Draco le hubiera pedido casarse con ella. Por fin después de unos segundos Ginny reacciono y dijo muy decidida-Claro que acepto, Draco Malfoy.-Y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Ya sabia que aceptarías. Nos vamos o...?-sonrió pícaro

-Si... mañana me espera un día muy largo.

-entonces... MESERO-

-Si señor, en que le puedo ayudar ?

-Me podría traer la cuenta?

-Por supuesto, señor. Como no?- Después de unos minutos el mesero trajo consigo la cuenta. Donde Draco tras leerlo, dejo unos cuantos billetes.-Quedes con el cambio.

Tras decir esto, Draco se paro. Ginny lo imito y fueron directamente hacia la chimenea. Donde uno tras otro, pronunciaba –DEPARTAMENTO DE GINNY WEASLEY. Al llegar al sitio pronunciado, Draco la agarro por la cintura, la giro hacia el y la beso esta vez con mas pasión. Pasados segundos, el beso se fue convirtiendo en uno con mas pasión y con mas deseo. Draco desamarraba el vestido de Ginny, mientra que esta se empeñaba en desabotonar los botones de la camisa de Draco. Hasta que Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y corto el beso de inmediato.-Ahora no Draco, no es el momento ni el lugar indicado. Además es muy tarde y mañana me espera un dia largo.

-Ok. Nos vemos en el ministerio

-Ok. Bye

La menor de los Weasley, se puso un pijama abrigador y tan pronto como se acomodo en su cama, se quedo dormida. Pensando en lo que seria su vida en adelante junto el amor de su vida, Draco Malfoy.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ginny tras recordar aquellos tiempos en que casi todo era amor y felicidad. (n/a : casi, ya que en esos tiempos Voldemort seguía recobrando fuerzas para su próximo ataque al mundo mágico ). Fue a darse una ducha. Después de ponerse un montón de cremas y tomarse pociones para eliminar las arrugas, embellecer su rostro y ponerlo mas suave y limpio. Abrió su armario para seleccionar su ropa. Por fin después de probarse casi todo el armario, se decidió en un vestido rosado muy de verano. Agarro su cartera blanca, cogió sus llaves y tras avisarle a Josh que no la esperara para el almuerzo, se dispuso a ir al restaurant por taxi obviamente.

Después de pagar al taxista y bajarse del taxi. Ginny se acomodo el vestido y entro con gracia al restaurant donde un mesero se le acerco hacia ella. El sitio estaba con poca clientela, pero a comparación de algunos años el lugar estaba lleno.

-Señora, le podria ayudar en algo?

-Si... Draco Malfoy me espera

-Por aquí, sígame.-Tras decir esto la guió hacia la misma mesa que hacia algunos años fue la culpable de aquel matrimonio, ahora hecho un desastre. Sentado una de las dos sillas se hallaba sentado Draco. Quien al verlase paro inmediatamente.

-Un gusto en verte otra ves... weasley

-De igual modo... malfoy

-Sientate por favor

-Gracias-los se sentaron y por unos segundos estuvieron en silencio, mirándose uno al otro. Hasta que el mecero corto el contacto visual.-Que desean pedir?

-Que deseas, weasley ?

-Noce, tu pide por mi

-Ok. Dos lasañas

-Ok. Enseguida les traigo sus pedidos.

Un incomodo silencio se formo nuevamente, Draco mirándola fijamente y Ginny simulando viendo el menú. Después de unos minutos, Draco corto el silencio.

-Como esta Josh?

-Bien, y Amanda ?

-Bien.

Hubo nuevamente una pausa sonde el mesero les trajo la lasaña. Pronto Draco sugirió algo que de seguro cambiaria la vida de ambos.

-Porque no vienes a mi casa, esta tarde a dormir... es decir tu y Josh

-No seria mucha la molestia ?

-Claro que no. Ademas quiero pasar mas tiempo con mis hijo y tu tambien o no es asi?

-Claro. Bueno entonces hoy en la tarde nos vemos. Pero de verdad no será mucho la molestia, y lo digo por Alison...

-Claro que no, ya que ella se va a Nueva York pasado mañana, con todo algunos del ministerio a una reunión muy importante... por un mes.

-Ok. –diciendo esto. Los dos ex esposos se pusieron a comer al cabo de un rato los dos ya habían terminado.

-Entonces,... nos vemos en la tarde

-Ok- y diciendo esto le trajeron la cuenta, la cual Draco pago. Después, este personaje querido por todas las fieles lectoras ( n/a: es verdad, no? O.o) se dispuso hacia la chimenea, donde agarrando un puñado de polvos _flu _y pronunciando: MANSIÓN MALFOY, desapareció tras las verdosas llamas que emitía la ya mencionada chimenea.

Por otra parte, Ginny salió del muy lujoso restaurant para luego tomar un taxi y dirigirse hacia su mansión (la cual era igual o mejor que la de Draco). Cuando llego, vio que Josh estaba en su cuarto, viendo televisión. Se le acerco y le dio la gran noticia.

-Josh?

-Si, ma' ?

-Alista tu pijama y ropa limpia. Tu padre nos ha invitado a quedarnos a dormir a su mansión. Báñate, que en un par de horas ya estaremos en camino hacia la mansión Malfoy.

-SI ?

-Si, asi que alisate rapido y vete a bañar.-El chico sly solo pudo asentir en silencio, mientras que pensaba en la maravillosa tarde que pasaria, por fin junto a su familia.

* * *

Amanda por otra parte estaba feliz porque podría aprovechar esa oportunidad para unir a sus padres. Al oir la noticia que les comunicaba Draco. A ella y a Alison. Pero lo que mas le asombraba era que la ultima en mencionar o sea la maldita mujerziela de Alison (n/a: jajaja - creo que no debi exagerar pero como la odio, la verdad. Pero quien no? Total me hace recordar a cierta personita insoportable . Bueno alguna vez hemos tenido que lidiar con alguien como Alison... verdad? ) se lo habia tomado de lo mas normal, tal vez tramaba algo quien sabe. Pero ella no lo permitiria, ya que era una oportunidad para unir otra ves a sus padres y asi vivir como una familia feliz nuevamente. Todo sonaba a sueño, que nunca se haría realidad. De pues de un par de horas después, escucho algunos ruidos en el primer piso, exactamente en la chimenea.  
Rápidamente, bajo las escaleras, seguida de su padre y la entrometida de Alison. En lo lejos de la escalera de roble, visualizaron a Ginny y a Josh.

-Alison llamo a uno de los cuantos elfos que trabajaban ahí.

-Floopy... puedes alistar las dos habitaciones que sobran, la señora y su hijo... pasaran la noche aquí... y prepara una cena para cinco personas

-Si señor –dijo el elfo muy servicial.

-Pero si Josh va dormir en mi habitación, no es así papá?-pregunto la mayor de los hijos de Draco y Ginny

-Ay, si claro. Ya la oiste Floopy

-Si, amo.-tras decir esto, el feo y viejo elfo se dirigio hacia el 2do piso.

-Bueno chicos... vayan a jugar, Amanda... enséñale a tu hermano la casa

-Si... papá –dijo Amanda, subiendo las escaleras y Josh siguiéndola por detrás

Draco las invito a sentarse en la sala, donde Ginny ya había estado antes. Se formo un incomodo silencio, durante el cual Alison y Ginny se miraban con odio y Draco estaba como pensativo, la verdad estaba recordando su romance en Hogwarts con su antigua esposa. Cuando recordó su primer beso juntos, sonrió abiertamente, haciendo que las dos-enamoradas-de-malfoy lo miraron confundidas

-Linda casa... o mejor dicho mansión– dijo Ginny, rompiendo el silencio y sonriendo

-Gracias

-Como te va con mi padre?

-Bien, Arthur es una muy buena persona.

-Claro, es muy bueno con nosotros... verdad mi amor? –dijo Alison

-Eh... si – dijo algo dudoso

-Y dime cuando se casan?

-Dentro de unos 2 meses o 3 ... y tu?

-Igual... en 2 o 3 meses

-Podríamos hacer una boda doble... seria genial?

Todos se miraron, como se le podía ocurrir tal idea a Alison... que no se da cuenta que los dos ex marido se amaban todavía... pero se notaba que ella tramaba algo, entonces el mismo elfo de antes se les acerco con muchas bandejas y poniéndooslos encima de la mesa, ya puesta obviamente. Los tres empezaron a comer tranquilamente, sin hablar y sin comentar.

**En el cuarto de Amanda... después de haberle mostrado la casa a Josh**

-Sabes... hay que hacer que papá y mamá se reconcilien

-Pero, como ? Mamá esta comprometida con Michael corner que tampoco me cae ... y papá esta con esa tal Alison...

-De esa yo me encargo... y tu te encargas de ese tal Michael. Ok?

-Ok... Bueno no hay que desaprovechar esta oportunidad...

-Pero que hacemos?

-Nose... tengo hambre, vamos a comer?

-Claro

Bajaron hacia el primer piso, donde por sorpresa de los hermanos malfoy los tres adultos no estaban ni peleando ni gritándose... es mas estaban hablando animadamente, muy animadamente a decir verdad. Eso les pareció muy raro. Entonces se dirigieron con ellos.

-Hasta que por fin, bajaron a cenar...

-Si... Papá, teníamos hambre- Al decir esto, Josh y Amanda se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, y tras ellos se sentaron Ginny, Draco y Alison, quien en ese momento sobraba.

-Después de haber cenado y hablar un rato entre familia menos Alison, que se quedo callada todo el rato, mirando con odio a Ginny .

-Bueno, ya se hace tarde... será mejor que se vallan a dormir

-Ok. Nos vemos mañana

-Bye.

-Los dos hermanos Malfoy subieron las escaleras, dejando otra ves solos a Ginny, Draco y Alison.

-Y como te va con Michael?- pregunto con descaro Alison

-Muy buen- "eso creo"... pensó

**FLASH BACK **

Hacia ya un buen tiempo que había vuelto a pensar en aquel rubio de ojos grises. Desde la entrevista que le había echo. Se había preguntado un montón de veces, si aquel beso significo algo para él. Solo con un roce de aquellos labios del chico y ya la tenia otra ves templada de el. Siempre estaba pensando en su primer beso juntos y en aquel romance que vivieron ya hace un buen tiempo atrás. Pero ella estaba comprometida con Michael Corner, el la quería mucho y ella también a el. Pero lo que ella sentía por Michael era solo cariño... una gran amistad, nada mas. Ahora estaba ahí, en su cama... viendo el pequeño pero muy fino anillo de compromiso. Lamentándose de haber aceptado casarse nuevamente con Michael. Justo le iba acortar a Michael, pero en ese justo momento el le pidió que se casara con el. Ella no podía negarse... no quería desilusionarlo. Lo quería mucho pero no tanto como para formar una nueva vida junto a el. Pero acepto, ya que no tenia otra opción. Que equivocada estaba. De repente alguien entro a la habitación. Era Michael.

-En que piensas, Gin?

-En nuestra vida juntos... después de casarnos- lo dijo tan melancólicamente

-Por que lo dices asi?... acase ya te arrepentiste de haberte comprometido conmigo?

-Silencio. Un incomodo silencio se formo tras la reveladora pregunta.

-Seguro que otra ves estas pensando en el imbecil de Malfoy. Ginny, olvidate de el... el también esta comprometido y ni siquiera te habla.

-TU QUE SABES? ... ACASO SABES LO QUE PASO ENTRE NOSOTROS? TU NO SABES NADA SOBRE NUESTRA ANTIGUA RELACION. TU NO SABES SI TODAVÍA EL SIENTE ALGO POR MI. EL SIEMPRE ME AMO, Y YO TAMBIEN LO AME CON TODO MI CORAZON. – la pelirroja empezó a llorar tras los gritos... ya no había aguantado mas, tenia que decírselo a alguien, aunque lo había hecho de una mala manera.

-Así que sigues creyendo que el te ama... que tonta eres! No puedes soportar que se va a casar con otra mejor que tu! No puedes soportar que te haya olvido tan fácilmente! Pues si sigues pensando eso... Será mejor que vivas la realidad y te des cuenta de una ves que yo soy el único hombre que te quiere de verdad... piénsalo- cerro la puerta de un portazo y en unos segundos se escuchaba que alguien cerraba la puerta principal.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Mas café ?

-No, gracias... y ustedes, que tal ?

-Bien. Pronto será nuestra boda... –Alison hablaba... pero Draco empezó a recordar lo que había pasado después de la entrevista.

**FLASH BACK**

Draco Malfoy estaba muy pensativo ese día. Estaban en Paris, donde Draco le había pedido matrimonio a Alison. Estaban dando un paseo por la ciudad, mientras que Alison miraba por todos lados emocionada.

-Draco... que te pasa? Te veo muy... pensativo. No estarás pensando otra ves en tu ex, verdad?

Silencio. Solo se escuchaban los pasos de Draco y Alison. Draco había estado pensando en Ginny. En su anterior romance y que hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera conocido a Alison. En aquel tan deseado beso. En su primer beso juntos en el lago, junto al árbol. Con un hermoso paisaje. Como recordaba ese momento.

-Draco! Primero te engaño con el tal potter y después prefiere irse con ese fotógrafo de tercera... que no te das cuenta que no te merece! Yo te puedo hacer muy feliz. Ven vamonos para el hotel, te demostrare que soy mejor que esa tal Ginny...

Pidieron un taxi y se fueron para el hotel. Después... (n/a: ustedes se imaginan lo que paso después, yo no soy tan pervertida como para ponerlo)

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**CONVERSARON UN BUEN RATO...COMO DOS HORAS MASOMENOS **

-Bueno no se ustedes pero ya es muy tarde... me podrían llevar a mi habitación.

-Claro. –djieron los dos.

-RING! RING!

-Contesta tu celular, Aly. Yo llevare a Ginny hacia su habitación.

-OK.

-Alison contesto su celular, mientras que Draco guiaba a Ginny hacia su habitación. Mientras que subían las escaleras, Draco hablo.

-Que sucedió contigo y potter la otra noche?

-Porque recién ahora me quieres escuchar?

-Solo quiero saber que paso... según tu...

-Ok... si de verdad quieres saber, te contare.

-Estaban llegando hacia una habitación turquesa, con decoración en blanco. La habitación era muy grande, tanto que tenia un baño incluido. Con una cama grande de dos plazas, muy suave. También tenia TV, radio y un ropero lleno de su antigua ropa. Ella había vivido en esa casa anteriormente. También ella había escogido ese cuarto como el suyo y decidió que lo quería turquesa con decoración en blanco. Tal como lo quería ella.

-Séntate y contame- dijo Draquito (n/a: jeje... suena muy cursi) sentándose a un lado de la cama. Ginny se sentó al lado de Draco, claro dejando cierta distancia.

-Bueno, lo que paso es que...

**FLASH BACK**

Estaba durmiendo hasta que un ruido la despertó. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, y volteo para ver hacia la ventana... vio a una lechuza blanca la cual reconoció como "Hedwing". Se fue despertando en silencio, para no despertar a Draco que dormía como un "angelito". Cada día lo amaba mas. Se levanto de la cama, se dirigió hacia la ventana, la cual abrio. En seguida la lechuza entro a la habitación. Extendió la pata en la cual llevaba un pergamino. Se la quito y le dio un poco de comida. Luego la lechuza se fue. Ginny se echo en su cama y empezó a leer la carta.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Te escribo porque Harry esta muy mal. Tiene fiebre y esta delirando. Por favor, si pudieras venir a nuestra casa... para cuidarlo, ya que tengo que viajar urgente a Bulgaria, ya que Dumbledore me necesita ahí. Pero después te cuento con mas detalles, llamame para confirmar. Espero que nos puedas ayudar amiga, Respóndeme pronto._

_HERMIONE _

Ginny al terminar de leer. se dispuso a dormir un poquito mas, pero al intento no consiguió conciliar el sueño. Bajo al primer piso a prepararse algo de comer, después de haber pasado ya bastante tiempo, subió las escaleras y al entrar al cuarto lo halló solitario, supuso que Draco estaría en el Baño del fondo del pasillo pero le dio flojera (n/a: ahora la gente es mas floja... jeje y lo digo porque conozco a un montón, bueno tengo que admitir que yo también... bueno un poco no mas n.n ) ir hasta allá así que se cambio. Después empezó a leer el periódico, el cual era del día anterior. Después de un tiempo Draco llego al cuarto, un tanto apurado. Saludo rapidamente a Ginny y dijo-Chau tengo unos asuntos pedientes, que son muy urgentes que los atienda.

-Pero Draco, Mira yo en la tarde tengo que ir...

-Me lo cuentas después... ok? No me esperes para la cena.-tras decir esto, se desapareció entre las verdosas llamas de la chimenea.

**INTERUPCION DEL FLASH BACK POR LOS GRITOS DE LA TAL ALISON ESA... **

Alison entro apurada al cuarto, mostrándose. un tanto nerviosa y agitada

-Mi amor, tengo que hablar contigo a solas.

-Ok. Vamonos a nuestra habitación. Para hablar en privado. Buenas noches, Weasley.- dijo indidferente.

-Que duermas bien.- dijo Alison cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia una de las habitaciones.

-Prendio la TV y comenzó a ver una de sus telenovelas favoritas, mientras se acomodaba en la suave y esponjosa cama.

**En el cuarto de Draco y Alison...**

-Dime lo que me tenias que decir...-dijo

-Lo que pasa es que... el ministro me llamo para decirme que viajaremos en la madrugada, no pasado mañana como aviamos acordado. Ya que la reunion se adelanto.

-Ok. Total el viaje es por negocios

-Claro como crees. Bueno voy alistando mi equipaje, ya que mañana me voy bien temprano para el aeropuerto.

-Ok. Voy a estar viendo TV.

-Ok.

Alison saco casi toda su ropa del armario y de algunos cajones. Los ordeno en sus maletas.

Horas mas tarde. Todos en la mansión Malfoy, estaban durmiendo. Pero en la habitación de Ginny, había sucedido lo siguiente: había tenido una pesadilla en la cual su hija mayor, Amanda, había muerto junto a Josh... en un partido de quidditch del colegio. Se despertó de golpe y mientras se tranquilizaba... se ponia una bata para ver si sus hijos estaban bien.

* * *

Draco se desperto de golpe ya que sentía que alguien lo empujaba. Vio de quien se trataba, nada mas ni nada menos que de Alison. Eran las 5 de la mañana.

-Alison, déjame dormir

-Draco no te vas a despedir... ahora me estoy yendo para el aeropuerto.

-Quieres que te lleve?

-No... quiero molestarte

-Entonces llámame cuando llegues al aeropuerto.

-OK. BYE. – le dio un corto beso en los labios.- Cuídate mucho ah!

-Lo haré.

Mientras Alison bajaba sus maletas y abría la puerta para esperar el taxi, que la recogería y llevaría al aeropuerto. Cuando al fin, el taxi llego... la casa nuevamente se quedo en silencio. Pero el rubio por mas que intentaba, no podía conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Así que se dirigió al cuarto de Amanda para echar un vistazo a sus queridísimos hijos.

Malfoy se dirigio al cuarto de sus hijos, al abrir la puerta vio una figura acercándose a los niños; se dispuso a sacar su varita, pero se detuvo, habia reconocido a **su** Ginny. NO! Malfoy estas borracho? No es tu Ginny es la weasley, tu estas comprometido con Alison. Ginny te traiciono, te engaño con Potter... pero Ginny dijo que lo habia malinterpretado que no había pasado nada entre ellos.

-Malfoy?

-Que? Cuando? Donde?

-Jajaja-rió tímidamente Ginny

-Lo siento-dijo Draco mirando a otro lado y poniéndose rojo- es que estaba pensando en... bueno, el viaje de Alison se adelanto y hace un rato se fue. No...

-Vaya...-luego se quedo pensando y dijo con una tierna sonrisa- si quieres me puedo quedar con Amanda, para que pidas vacaciones y vayas a acompañarla

-No, gracias. Amanda no va a querer que me vaya y va a hacer todo el berrinche necesario para que te quedes todo el mes.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a molestar, en la mañana me voy con Josh antes que Amanda...

-NO!-Ginny lo miro entre extrañada e ilusionada

-Digo... ejem... bueno esque preferiría que te quedara, si no, voy a tener que soportar los berrinches de Amanda y créeme no es nada bonito-saco su varita e hizo aparecer un duplicado de las llaves de la mansión Malfoy -quedate todo el mes, aunque sea solo por Amanda, a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto-dijo entregándole las llaves- ven cuando quieras

-Mmm...-dijo recibiendo las llave-bueno, pero solo si de verdad Amanda me lo pide

-Ok, te puedo preguntar que haces acá, en lugar de estar durmiendo en tu cuarto, bueno es que es muy tarde...

-Tuve una pesadilla... los niños...-allí se detuvo y dejo la frase en el aire y se quedo mando a Amanda- y tu?

-Alison me desperto, para decrime que ya se iba, y no pude volver a dormir, asi que vine a ver si **mis** hijos estaban bien.

-Disculpa, pero son **nuestros **HIJOS

-Si, lo siento... **nuestros **hijos- y se quedo reflexionando sobre eso

-Bueno, sera mejor que los dejemos dormir

-Si... oye... mmm... no se como ninguno tiene sueño... podemos ir a los jardines a pasear, claro sino te molesta...

-No

-Bueno, entonces...

-No, no me molesta- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ah... bueno entonces vamos

-Y se encaminaron a los jardines de la mansión Malfoy

-Verdad, me estabas contando lo que sucedió con Potter...

-Trmino de contarte?-Draco asintió en silencio y empezó otra ves a contar lo que realmente sucedió ese día

**CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH BACK ANTERIOR**

Hermione le habia pedido que cuidara de su novio. Harry ya que el chico estaba con una gripe muy fuerto. Y Hermione tenia que realizar un viaje urgente

Ginny miraba a Harry, su amigo estaba inconsciente y la fiebre subía rápidamente. La chica ya no sabia que hacer, había hecho todo lo que Hermione le había dicho pero no daba resultado. Pensó en el una poción que le había enseñado su madre y siempre daba resultado.

Se dispuso en prepararla pero Harry estaba delirando, termino la poción y se inclino para darsela a su amigo. Harry tosió un poco, pero se fue recuperándose ya que la fiebre cesaba. Abrio los ojos y vio a Ginny que lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Le pregunto, la chica estaba sudorosa e intranquila, con el cabello desordenado pero ya le salia una sonrisa de alivio.

-Si, creo que si

-SI!- grito Ginny y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

La pierta se abrio de pronto y Draco entro y busco en la habitación a la chica, y la vio casi encima de Harry. La situación era un tanto comprometedora, pero como Harry y Ginny eran solo buenos amigos no importaba.

-Hola Draco-saludo la menor de los Weasley a su esposo- mira Harry ya esta bien!

-Si, ya me di cuenta-dijo con un cierto dejo de desprecio en su voz como eran en Hogwarts- que bueno que este bien.

Y cerro la puerta haciendo mucho ruido

-Que le paso?-pregunto la colorina- mejor me voy, como ya estas bien

-Muchas gracias, Ginny- y la abrazo

-De nada- repuso esta –para eso estamos los amigos... bueno me voy

-Chau

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK (N/A : POR FIN ACABE EL FLASH BACK, QUE ME LLEVO UN MONTON DE TIEMPO HACERLOme )**

Cuando Ginny termino de contarle a Draco lo sucedido aquella noche, se formo un incomodo silencio. El cual minutos después lo rompio Ginny.

-Te enteraste del cumpleaños de Hermione?

-Si

-Y... piensas ir?

-Noce, tal vez. Es que a la fiesta hay que ir en parejas y Alison se fue a New York, recuerdas?

-Si. Bueno, talves tu... yo... podriamos-dijo entrecortadamente

-Ir juntos?-la miro con esos ojitos de rubio enamorado, haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara, luego contesto un tanto divertida:

-Bueno, noce tal vez Michael me pida ir con el. Pero...

-Yo te pedí primero o no? Además, me han contado que tu y el se han peleado y que el se mudo nuevamente a su casa.

-Si. Pero prefiero no hablar del tema. Solo te digo que igual si el no me hubiera podido ir, porque mañana Viaja a Paris, para cubrir una noticia muy importante y no quiere levantar sospechas entre los muggles.

-Entonces, de verdad... vamos a ir juntos?

-Claro... o te arrepientes?- y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Y los chicos?

-También pueden asistir lo chicos, ya que habrá una pequeña fiesta para ellos en el 2do piso.

-Esta bien... Entramos?

-Ok, además tengo un poco de frió.

Se aparecieron en la gran sala de la mansión Malfoy. Draco prendió un poco la chimenea. Mientras que Ginny cerro las puertas de roble de la sala, para que los chicos no los escucharan y se despertaran. Al tiempo que pronunciaba un hechizo silenciador.

-¿Quieres escuchar música?

-Bueno- Draco prendio la radio y de repente se escucho al locutor de la radio, hablando y después vino canción romántica.

_Esta canción esta dedicada a las personas que todavía siguen enamoradas o siguen pensando en el o ella y que estan separados, pero aun existe algo... que los une. Con ustedes Salvame de Rbd._

_Extrañarte es mi necesidad_

_Vivo en la desesperanza_

_Desde que tu ya no vuelves mas_

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad_

_Con el nudo en la garganta_

_Y es que no te dejo de pensar_

_Poco a poco el corazón _

_Va perdiendo la fe_

_Perdiendo la voz_

_Sálvame del olvido_

_Sálvame de la soledad_

_Sálvame del vació _

_Que estoy hecho a tu voluntad_

_Sálvame del olvido_

_Sálvame de la soledad_

_Sálvame del vació _

_Que estoy hecho a tu voluntad_

_Te propongo un tanto continuar_

_Pero amor es la palabra_

_Que me cuesta a veces olvidar_

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad_

_Con el nudo en la garganta_

_Es que no te dejo de pensar._

Draco se paro, apago la radio y miro su reloj. Después puso como pretexto que había dejado un asunto pendiente en el ministerio y que era muy importante. Dejo encomendado a Ginny saludar a sus hijos, cuando estos se despertaran.

Tras irse por las verdosas llamas de la chimenea, Ginny se puso a preparar el desayuno de sus hijos y el suyo.

* * *

Olaaaa… otra ves! En un review me podrian dejar su e-mail para agregarlas y asi poder conversar por el msn y darme ideas para el proximo cap. Bueno tambien les recomiendo que lean: Malfoy's family, que me fascina espero que actualisen pronto. Bueno eso seria todo por ahora… ahora, noce si darles un adelanto del proximo cap o no? Mejor no, para que se queden con la duda… jajajaja … soy mala! No mentira lo que pasa es que estoy creando otro ff que se va a llamar esperanza y me esta saliendo muy inspirado asi que vale la pena la espera de este nuevo ff. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Primero antes que todo, les agradezco sus reviews ya que me sirvieron de mucho. Bueno, este cap. Me encanta y disfrute mucho haciéndolo así que valió la pena la espera. Bueno, solo les dejo en claro que algunos personajes, que son la mayoría, son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner Bross. Ahora si espero que les guste el cap. y... solo decirles que hay algunas cosas que no se entienden pero que aclarare en el transcurso del ff. Ahora, con ustedes... el 6to cap.

P.D : A algunas les envie un correo explicando mi tardanza... lo que pasa es que se me perdieron las hojas donde habia escrito parte del cap. Y las bussque por todas partes pero igual no aparecieron. Asi que decidi actualizar hasta cierta parte y después escribir denuevo la parte que se perdio. Espero que me perdonen la verdad yo no pensaba demorarme tanto, pero al fin... actualizo.

**

* * *

**

**  
Aun Existe Algo**  
**Capitulo 6 : La familia Malfoy**

Después de una hora o dos después de Draco se valla para el ministerio, los hermanos Malfoy se despertaron, pero no bajaron al 1er piso a desayunar ya que según ellos era "muy temprano" y sus padres no estarían aun despiertos. Comenzaron a hablar, después de todo eran hermanos y no se habían visto desde años.

-Y como te fue en tu primer curso?

-Bien. Pero, no te vi mucho, en que andabas?

-Yo? ...En nada-Se sonrojo levemente algo que Josh noto, pero no le importo. En ves de eso, empezó a recordar aquel año con el chico de sus sueños: Joel. Este iba en su mismo curso y en su misma casa: Gryffindor. Joel Potter; (n/a : Si, si... Joel es hijo de Harry y Hermione) tenia la misma edad que ella. El chico tenia el cabello negro azabache, los ojos color miel (n/a: como los de Hermy). Con tez pálida y labios definidos. Con un cuerpo muy bien formado a sus escasos 13 años, a causa de las practicas de quidditch ya que el era cazador. El chico era bien guapo, por eso todas la chicas andaban tras de el. Pero este chico solo se había fijado en una chica en especial: en ella, ellos dos habían sido novios pero habían terminado meses antes ya que la dejo esperándolo en el baile de fin de curso. Después se entero por su mejor amiga que los habia visto, que esa noche del baile, Joel y Alexa (n/a : una odiosa), se encontraron en el viejo lago y casualmente estaban demasiado pegados. Otro motivo de la separación era que casi siempre tenían deberes, mucha tarea extra de pociones y el grupito de fans : Joel's fanclub. Solo podían estar juntos en la sala común y después de las clases. Una voz hizo que dejara de soñar despierta.

-Que te pasa?

-A mi... nada

-Ok. Oye hay que idear un plan para juntar a nuestros padres, porque se nota que aun sienten algo. Te has fijado como Papa mira a mama?

-Y mama a papa?

-SE AMAN!... ¿CÓMO DOS PERSONAS QUE SE AMAN, NO PUEDEN ESTAR JUNTOS ... NO TIENE SENTIDO!

-Es cierto-dijo dudosa, ya que ella estaba en la misma situación con Joel. En eso se abrio la puerta, para dar paso a una Ginny Weasley muy atareada.

-Ay, eres tu! Pense que eras Alison.

-No ella tuvo que viajar hoy, en la mañana para New York

-Ah-dijeron los dos hermanitos mientras se dedicaban una mirada cómplice

-Bueno ya bajen a desayunar

-Ok

-Por siacaso su padre tuvo que irse para el ministerio urgente-Ok-dijeron los chicos un tanto desilusionados. Los tres bajaron al comedor... donde los esperaba el desayuno. Durante este, se mantuvieron en silencio.

-El Jueves es el cumpleaños de su tia Hermione... ya sabran-viendo que sus hijos solo asentían en silencio continuo-Nos envito a todos a una "pequeña" fiesta, y a ustedes también ya habrá una pequeña "reunión" con algunos de sus amigos. Y si van a ir, no queremos dejarlos solos.-Al oir decir esto, Amanda se paralizo. Iba a ver otra ves a su ex... pero, que tenia de malo? Iba a ver otra ves a su Joel... QUE! No... no era **su** Joel era simplemente Joel, un amigo? O... Que eran ahora?

-Amanda ! Me escuchas?

-Ah? Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas... urgente! Gracias por el desayuno!

-Por nada- y tras oír decir esto de su madre, se paro del asiento y se dirigo hacia su cuarto, donde agarro su teléfono personal y comenzo a marcar el numero de su mejor amiga: Ághata Brokleharts.

-Alo?-pregunto tímidamente

-Si?-Reconoció la voz de su amiga y al instante dio un suspiro

-Agatha, soy yo... Amanda

-Ah, hola! Oye me has despertado! Mala!

-Perdón, pero era urgente

-Haber, cuéntame

-No sabes de lo que me he enterado...

-Que!-dijo escuchando atentamente a su amiga

-El jueves es el cumple de mi tía Hermione, y va a ver una fiesta y aparte una reunión la cual yo voy a asistir, solo de chicos

-ah, si! Joel me llamo anoche para invitarme, si voy a ir! Eso es lo urgente que me tenias que contar?

-Si! Yo recién me entero! Como a mi no me llamo?

-Me encargo que te invitara, además el supuso que ya sabias ya que tus padres son muy amigos de los de el.

-Ah! Y sabes quienes van a ir?

-Si! para tu mala suerte el fanclub: Alexa, Ashley, Jessica, Lauren, Ana Belen, Bélgica, Sabrina, Brittany, Isabella, Jennifer, Vanesa, Stephanie, Joanne, Briana,...

-Porque las tenia que invitar?

-Que no sabias que Alexa y Joel son novios?

-No! Como pudo cambiarme tan pronto y todavía con esa... la peor!

-NO LO SABIAS?

-No. Gracias por contarme, no quería enterarme el jueves y de la peor manera

-Ok

-Desde cuando estan?

-Desde las vacaciones

-QUE!

-Si

-Pero si yo le termine dos semanas antes de las vacaciones y nuestra relación duro seis meses... que rápido me reemplazo!

-Si y lo peor es que lo vas a volver a ver y en su casa

-Pero al menos vas a ir tu!

-No termine de decirte quienes van a ir

-Continua

-Los dos weasleys: David y Verónica, Mauricio, Manuel, Bruno, Jean Paul, Dean, Christopher, Sebastián, Santiago,...

-Al menos van a ir mis primos

-Y...

-Mauricio? Que tiene?

-Se muere por ti, no recuerdas lo celoso que se ponía Joel cuando te veía con el.

-Tengo un plan!

-Creo saber cual es...-dijo con un tono pícaro

Mientras en el comedor...

-Y, quieres pasar la navidad acá o conmigo y Michael en Dinamarca?

-Noce, la verdad ya no me cae Michael, con lo que te hizo... Iría a Dinamarca, con una condición

-Cual?

-Que en ves de ir con Michael vayamos con Amanda y papa

-Noce, tal vez... depende de ellos también

-Bueno, mama ya termine... gracias

-Déjalo, Floopy lo limpiara

-Ok- Josh se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Amanda, donde su hermana colgaba su teléfono y prendía la televisión.

-A quien llamabas?

-A una amiga

-Ok

Los dos Malfoy se pusieron a ver un muy divertido programa cómico. Hasta que se pusieron a pensar en un plan... para unir a sus padres

-Y que ideas tienes para el plan...

-Tal vez... una cena romántica, con comida italiana y una canción romántica que este relacionada con papa y mama.

-Si! Cual seria la canción?

-Que tal esta?- en la televisión empezó a sonar una canción con una letra muy romántica...

-La tengo en un CD con muchas mas, y las letras son romanticonas

-Si... y como hacemos para que los dos acepten cenar juntos

-En eso eh estado pensando y se me ocurre que les pongamos indicaciones, como anónimo tu entiendes... no?

-Si, pero...

-Van a ser mensajes, pedazos de pergaminos con las instrucciones de lo que tienen que hacer y papa y mama tendrán que encontrarse y cenar juntos ya que la comida va estar ya servida y la música ya sonando.

-Buena idea.

-Pero por que perdemos tiempo, nuestro plan tiene que dar resultado y para eso hay que empezar desde hoy.

-A que hora llega papa?

-Espérate-Amanda cogió su teléfono y marco el numero de la oficina de Draco.

-Alo?

-Papá...

-Que quieres Amanda? Estoy a punto de ir a una reunión importante!

-Solo quería saber a que hora llegarías a casa?

-Llegare tarde. Asi que no me esperes despiertes si esa es tu intencion Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí y además tengo ir a comprar el regalo de Hermione, ya que después no tendré tiempo.

-Ok. Bye-Corto la conversación y se dispuso a pensar en el plan.-Papa vendra muy tarde... como a las 11

-Donde esta mama?

-Noce. Floopy?-De repente apareció el elfo, muy servivial

-Si, señorita Amanda?

-Sabe donde esta la señora Ginny?

-Si. Esta en su cuarto, pronto va a salir de compras al callejón Diagon.

-Ok. Puedes irte-tras decir esto el elfo desapareció hacia la cocina.-Hay que ir al cuarto de mama-Josh solo asintió y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de su madre: Ginebra Weasley

Al entrar vieron que su madre se estaba areglando para salir.

-SI? Que deasean?

-Nada solo queriamos preguntarte si podiamos ir contigo y comprar algunas cosas

-Bueno, no le veo lo malo en que vallan conmigo al callejón diagon

-Entonces, podemos ir?

-Bueno, pero se van a portar bien!

-Si...mama-dijeron los dos hermanitos con cara de inocentes

-Pero, voy a ir también con Hermione

-Ok

-Y tambien con Joel, ya que necesita una túnica de gala igual que tu... que tal si aprovecha...-pero no pudo continuar ya que Amanda se estaba poniendo pálida.

-Ok. Ahorita estamos listos.-Josh agarro a su hermana y la saco afuera del cuarto.-Que vamos a comparar ?

-Velas, flores, ...

-OK

-Oye hay que arreglarnos rápido

-ok

-Ok.-se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Amanda. Donde esta cogió una minifalda de jean y una blusa rosada que se llevo a su baño personal. Después de unos cuantos minutos Amanda salió ligeramente maquillada ya que ella no necesitaba mucho maquillaje y luciendo un cuerpo no tan delgado pero bien formado.

Amanda se dio cuenta de que su hermanito ya estaba vestido como para la ocasión, osea no tan formal pero dándole un toque punk.

-Nos vamos?-Dijo Ginny desde la puerta del cuarto, la pelirroja se había vestido con un vestido blanco, con retoques en negro: muy moderno. –Hermione dice que recién se acaba de mudar que nos va a mostrar su casa.

-Si, ya estoy lista!

-Estas muy linda, Amanda!

-Gracias... nos vamos?

-Ok-contestaron madre e hijo, y tras decir esto se acercaron hacia la chimenea del cuarto de Amanda, cogieron un puñado de polvos flu y mientras uno tras otro desaparecían tras el intenso fuego pronunciando "Mansión Potter".

Mientras, cada uno desaparecía tras las llamas verdosas de la chimenea de la mansión Malfoy. Amanda empezó a ponerse nerviosa: sudaba y su corazón comenzó a latir cada ves mas rápido. Tras unos minutos mas, se encontraban en una casa muy linda, la sala de color blanco, con sillones naranjas y una alfombra en verde limon. Pronto una mujer con una espléndida cabellera castaña; era Hermione; se les acerco, seguido de un chico alto y con cabellera negra con ojos color miel : super sexy!-pensó Amanda. Y una chica del tamaño de Josh, con una cabellera castaña con ojos color esmeralda como los del padre (n/a: esta chica es la hermana de Joel, hija de Hermione y Harry... y se llama Dianne).

-Hola, Gin... nos vamos?-después de decir esto, noto la presencia de los hermanitos y se apresuro a saludarlos-Hola, chicos... hace tiempo que no los veía. Están grandecitos! Igual que los míos... ya se conocen?

Como si se conocen... si Joel fue el amor de su vida el curso pasado y su hermanita era algo como una de sus mejores amigoas ya que siempre la ayudaba con su hermano y le encantaban hacer cosas juntas... (n/a: la cuñadita perfecta jajaja). Su primo David (n/a: se pronuncia Deivid) Weasley: hijo de Ron y Luna, estaba enamorado de ella.

-Claro, bueno…

-Si, nos conocemos…-dijo Joel mirando fijamente a Amanda que la traspasaba con la mirada

-Entonces ya nos vamos-diciendo esto, los 6 uno tras otro se dispusieron hacia la chimenea para nuevamente dirigirse al caldero chorreante. Donde, las dos madres se dispusieron a comprar solas los útiles necesarios para los nuevos cursos, dejando a los cuatro chicos mirándose uno al otro, un poco nerviosos (n/a: un poco !).

-Bueno, a donde vamos?

-Noce, que tal si vamos a comer unos helados

-Ok

-Vayan ustedes, yo tengo que esperar a Alexa.

-Bueno, te esperamos alla.

-Ok-diciendo esto las dos próximamente cuñaditas y Josh, caminaron por el estrecho y viejo callejón, hasta llegar a una tienda muy llamativa, grande y cómoda. Entraron al lugar e inmediatamente, se sentaron uno al costado del otro en la barra. Un hombre alto, guapo y de cabellera negra los atendio.

-Bienvenidos a "Delixius", que desean pedir?

-3 banana split, por favor...- dijo Amanda ya que sabia que los 3 les encantaba

-Ok, en seguida estaran listos-tras decir esto, el pelinegro se dirigio hacia una puerta que estaba en la esquina del lugar, gritando "salen tres banana split"

-Oigan, no pedimos uno para Joel y Alexa

-No importa, de seguro que no vendrán ya que están muy ocupados los dos tontos

-Pero si Alexa es la mas linda de todo Hogwarts, ademas ha estado con un monton de chicos. Claro con ese cuerpo muy bien formado y esos ojos castaños que te hipnotizan.

-Lo unico que me gusta de ella es su cabello rubio con unos cuantos rulos.

-Es muy creida y odiosa. A veces es buena gente y a veces te trata muy mal. Todos los chicos estan tras ella y sin mencionar que es quien invento eso del fan club de Joel. Es una odiosa de verdad. Se cree porque casi todos los chicos babean por ella.

-Pero tiene de que creerse, no crees?-atino a decir Dianne

-Si, claro.-dijo en tono enojado Amanda. Después de un rato, el mismo hombre que les pidio la orden, les entego los tres banana split.

-Aquí tienen

-Gracias. Puedo pagar en dolares, osea en dinero muggle?

-Claro.

-Tome-Amanda saco de su pequeña cartera, un billete de 10 dolares y se lo entrego al hombre.-Quedese con el cambio.

-Ok

-Me encanta este lugar!-dijo olvidándose de su enojo y recordando aquellos dias de invierno que Joel y ella siempre iban a tomarse una café . Una amarga lagrima recorrió su hermoso rostro, al sentirla se la seco y esbozo una sonrisa. No iba a ponerse a llorar por alguien que no la merecía y que la había reemplazado después de los dos meses. Ella se había sentado en el medio, a su derecha estaba Josh y a su otro costado, Dianne.

-Mira quienes llegaron...-Amanda y Josh miraron hacia la puerta del lugar y deslumbraron a dos chicos muy felices, agarrados de la mano. La chica: rubia, de ojos castaños y un bonito cuerpo: vistiendo una minifalda muy corta de color negra, con una blusa celeste claro con un escote no muy pronunciado...dejando a la imaginación. Se sentaron al lado de Dianne.

-Querida hermanita, te podrias llevar a tus amiguitos a otro lado? Quiero estar a solas con mi novia.

-De todas maneras no la soportamos... nos vamos!-De repente la puerta se abrio nuevamente y de esta aparecieron Ginny y Hermione.

-Joel, Amanda... vamonos rapido para las tiendas... a probarse los trajes de gala-dijo Hermione, y al notar la presencia de la rubia dijo-quien es ella, Joel?

-Es mi novia... Alexa ...

-Mucho gusto, señora-dijo muy educada

-El gusto es mio, bueno si quieres nos acompañas me imagino que tu seras su pareja asi que te gustaria saber como ira Joel.

-si, claro

-Amanda cariño, tu papa a que hora va a llegar a la casa?

-Tarde.

-Ok, bueno vamonos para las tiendas

-Ok

Asi, se dirigieron silenciosamente hacia las tiendas. Nadie se atrevia ha hacer un comentario. Cuando estuvieron en frente de una tienda muy antigua, entraron en ella y una anciana se les acerco.

-Buenas tardes, que les trae por aquí?

-Queremos un traje de gala para el-Hermione señalo a Joel-y para ella-esta vez señalo a Amanda...

-Siganme...-La anciana saco de una de las cuantas cajas que tenia muy bien clasificadas, un vestido lindo color rojo . El vestido era de tiritas con brillantes esparcidos. Simplemente le encanto.

-Me encanta

-Ami tambien. Me lo llevo... pero primero pruébatelo-Amanda lo cogio y se lo llevo a uno de los vestidores que habian en la parte trasera.

-Y para el chico tengo un traje muy moderno... era un smokin color azul-marino, pero a Joel no le gusto ni mucho menos a Alexa. La anciana mostro otro que era de un verde oscuro como un verde botella. Al final, a Joel le termino de gustar ese y Alexa solo lo tuvo que aceptar ya que Hermine le encantaba. Joel lo cogio con mucho cuidado y se dirigio a otro vestidor que quedaba al lado derecho del otro vestidor en el cual Amanda estaba. Al cabo de unos minutos Joel salio del vestidor diciendo que le gustaba como le quedaba y Hermione sin decir nada mas dijo que se lo llevaba. Joel entro nuevamente en el vestidor para quitárselo. Mientras tanto, Amanda no queria salir de vestidor ya que queria que Joel y Alexa la vieran recien en la fiesta. Pero sin duda le encantaba el vestido, quedo fascinada como le quedaba... estaba hecha toda una princesa y su principe azul esperándola al otro lado del vestidor y una bruja-quitanovios pensando Dios sabe que. Al final oyo un: Gin, te espero en el Caldero Chorreante y eso significaba que Joel, Hermione y Alexa se habian ido. Protno su madre le gritaba:

-Amanda, ya puedes salir... ya se fueron-Amanda salió lentamente mientras veia lo ilusionada que estab su madre

-Mirate... estas lindísima! Amanda hija, estas hecha toda una señorita... blablablabla-Amanda se limitaba a asentir e imaginándose a ella bailando con Joel una canción romántica y...-Su madre la saco de su ensueño-Amanda quitatelo ya, nos lo llevamos.

Amanda fue a parar otra ves al vestidor y decidio usar el vestido con unos zapatos plateados que se los habia regalado su madre aquella vez que fueron a comprar juntas y ella le habia contado parte de la historia de cómo se conocieron ella y su padre.

Cuando se lo saco y logro ponerlo nuevamente en la bolsa para que no se estropeará, salio del vestidor y se lo entrego a la anciana. Cuando su madre termino de pagarlo, fueron al Caldero Chorreante donde solo estaban Hermione, Joel y Dianne. Alexa ya no estaba y eso la puso de buen humor.

-Nos vamos, Herms?

-Ok-Tras decir esto uno tras otro cogio unos cuantos polvos flu, pronunciando Mansión Potter y desapareciendo tras las llamas verdosas de la chimenea. Cuando llegaron a la Mansión Hermione comenzo a enseñarnos su nuevo hogar. Era muy lindo, decorado con colores intensos. La biblioteca era grande al igual que los dormitorios y la sala. La escalera que conducia al segundo piso era de mármol y realmente muy elegante. Cuuando termino, Hermione y mama fueron a tomarse un zumo de calabaza en el comedor mientras que Joel se dirigia a su dormitorio y no nos quedaba de otra que ir al dormitorio de Dianne que era de color palo de rosa y que tenia un pequeño escritorio incluido.

-Que lindo es tu cuarto!

-El tuyo tambien lo es, ademas tienes un baño no un escritorio

-Ah... Y que hacemos...

-Donde esta Josh?

-Con Joel

-Ah. Hay que ver que me pongo para la fiesta-Y asi fueron viendo un monton de vestidos, pero alfinal se decidieron en uno color beach plateado que le quedaba perfecto a Dianne. Después vieron un poco de televison y después cunado se aburrieron empezaron a leer algunas revistas para chicas

Después de haber pasdo 2 horas y media, Ginny llamo a Josh y Amanda ya para irse. Josh dijo que Joel estaba bañándose asi que no bajo a despedirse. Después de haberse despedido y quedar el Jueves a las 9 de la noche. Se dirigieron hacia la chimenea para después encontrarse nuevamente en la Mansión Malfoy

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. y necesito su opinión y sugerencias! Así que si no es mucho pedir escríbanme un review. Perdonen por haberlas dejado colgadas y esperando la continuación del cap. Pero ustedes saben lo que paso. Les voy adelantando que en el siguiente cap. se van a aclarar todas las dudas, con todo lo relacionado con Joel y Amanda.

P.D : Otra odiosa en la historia... Alexa! Bueno pues no me vallan a odiar por crearla pero noce como que faltaba otro tema ademas del de Draco y Ginny. Ademas le doy gracias a mi "queridísima" amiguita Diana por inspirarme. Ya que cada ves que hablábamos por teléfono hablabamos de …, una odiosa de primera. Que es casi igual que Alexa, nada mas que no es rubia ni mucho menos tiene un cuerpazo. Pero eso si, a todos los chicos de mi cole se les cae la baba por ella. Este nuevo personaje promete, ya que les va a hacer la vida imposible a Amanda y Joel.

P.D 2 : Gracias por comprenderme. No crean que es facil lidiar con el colegio, tareas, examenes, y terminar el ff. Ademas escuchar los problemas de mis amigas... no Diana? Jeje Lo bueno es que ya tengo algo en mente para los próximos capitulos y el contenido de estos. Van a ver muchas sorpresas y cosas malas... pero en fin, va a quedar bien.

Solo les agradezco a aquellas amigas ciberneticas… jeje es que me ayudaron con mi ff. Y también le agradezco a Diana y a Melisa…les encantan los ff y me ayudaron un monton con el mio. Ademas que me dieron una ideas muy buenas que encajan perfectamente!.


	7. Chapter 7

Olaa! Antes que saquen los tomates o lo que tengan para tirarme, les tengo decir que estos meses he andado muy ocupada y este cap, ya lo tenia incompleto y bueno un dia de estos probe un disket y en el habian un montón de ff, como: el tutor, tenias que ser tu, verde escarlata, la amante, malfoy's family, etc. Que ademas se los recomiendo ya que son mis buenos y los van a mantener frente a la compu como sonsos un tiempazo, es que son muy interesantes. Y me dio ganas de hacer uno diferente y publique: CONQUISTAME BAILANDO. Perdon, pero me emocione... les explico de que se trata: es un DG, que se trata que en Hogsmade inaguran una discoteca por alguna extraña razón. Y bueno la otra parte que sucede es que todo el mundo se da cuenta que Ginny ha cambiado y cierto rubio digamos que tambien y la invita a salir, pero como que la pelirroja se rehúsa y esconde sus verdaderos sentimientos. Entonces, Draco tratara de conquistarla bailando. Es una nueva idea de ff y es muy loca no?, solo a mi se me pudo ocurrir!

* * *

**Aun existe algo  Cap. 7 : Cena romántica y campamento a la playa**

Al día siguiente, Amanda se levanto muy temprano, lo que no es costumbre en ella, y lo primero que hizo fue mirar el hermoso vestido que había comprado el día anterior. Era uno de un rojo sedoso platinado. Simplemente le encanto, decidió probárselo y cuando terminó de acomodárselo se vio en un espejo de cuerpo entero y se vio echa toda una princesa... solo le faltaba su corona (n/a: esas todas brillantes que todas alguna vez soñamos lucir). Se amarro el cabello con un mechón y le encanto como se veía... realmente no podía esperar para el baile que darían los Poters en unos cuantos días mas. Mientras tanto pensó en la situación de su padre y su madre, debía de hacer algo al respecto como darles un pequeño empujoncito para que después ellos se arreglaran solos. Después lo conversaría con su hermano para idear un plan. Se saco el vestido, lo acomodo bien en su closet y se dio un baño con agua caliente (n/a:y es que aunque sea verano, hace frio en las mañanas y peor cuando es muy temprano). Se tardo un poco, después se cambio y se puso un vestido blanco de verano. Bajo a ver si alguien ya estaba desayunando y se dio con la sorpresa que todos en la casa estaban desayunando y es mas, ya acababan. No quiso ser maleducada por eso saludo a todos y se sentó al frente de su padre.

-Creí que estabas aun durmiendo...-dijo Ginny sirviéndole un poco de leche y cereal en un tazón. También le sirvió un zumo de naranja, el cual se lo tomo no con muchas ganas.

-Es que me probé el vestido y después me bañe.

-Ok...-se formo un pequeño silencio y Gin siguió hablándole-te gusta el vestido?

-Si, me encanta

-Gracias. Me tengo que ir temprano, ya que hoy tengo una reunión importante.

-Pa' a que hora vendrás?

-Como a las 4... después del almuerzo. No creo que me tarde mucho. Por que?

-No por nada.

-Termine, gracias.-Josh se levanto de su asiento y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

-En unos cuantos días retoman las las clases...

-Si y yo entro al 5to curso y el 22 de Enero cumplo 15 años!!! Que me vas a hacer?

-No lo se. Que quieres hacer para tu tu cumpleaños? Irte a Brazil, Mejico,…?

-Aun no lo se, luego lo pensare.

-Ok.

-Termine. Gracias.

-Bueno lo que es de tu madre tiene que irse a supervisar que todo vaya bien en el periódico

-Ok-Amanda fue directo al cuarto de su hermano (n/a: y es que Draco decidió darle una habitación a Josh, para que cuando vaya de visita se instale ahí)Entro de golpe sin tocar la puerta.

-Que te pasa Amanda?

-Es que me he dado cuenta que nos olvidamos de comprar las cosas para la cena

-Verdad... no me acorde

-La cena tiene que ser esta noche. Papá vendrá temprano y mamá solo se va a supervisar nada mas. Eso le tomara unas cuantas horas, supongo.

-Ok. Entonces las cosas que necesitamos son...

-Velas, la música, la comida, la decoración y el ambiente. Sin contar que no sabes como hacer para que los dos acepten cenar juntos y solos.

-Si, tienes razón. ¿Donde conseguiremos velas y las demás cosas?

-Le diremos a Floopy para que nos consiga todo

-Le diremos el motivo?

-Si aparte, no dirá nada ya que el tampoco soporta a Alison y prefiera a mamá.

-Ok-En eso bajaron a la cocina donde ahí estaba el muy servicial elfo lavando los platos y demás utensilios.

-Que desean los amos?-dijo tras una reverencia

-Floopy, tenemos un trabajito para ti.

-Que quieren que haga por ustedes?

-Queremos que nos consigas velas rojas, papeles y cartulina roja. Comida italiana: lasaña También confiamos en ti para que digas nada de esto a nuestros padres.

-Bien. No diré nada. Después que termine con esto y haré lo que ordenaron.

-Recuerda que la lasaña la necesitamos para la noche como a eso de las siete masomenos

-Ok.

-Gracias

Transcurrió el día normalmente, Amanda y Josh viendo tv todo el día, en la computadora jugando jueguitos, leyendo revistas, escuchando música, hablando por telefono con sus amigos, en fin lo que hace alguien aburrido en un día de vacaciones. Ginny llego a la mansión como a las 2 justo a tiempo para almorzar. Y Draco llego a eso de las 4 y se echo a dormir un rato.

* * *

Como a eso de las seis, Floopy ya les tenia todo y los dos hermanitos comenzaron a decorar un pequeño cuarto donde no había nada y supuestamente era un cuarto de visitas. Aprovecharon que sus padres estaban en sus cuartos para poner velas, la radio, corazones, perfumar el ambiente, poner un florero de rosas, poner la mesa, etc. Cuando ya todo estuvo listo, Floopy les llevo la lasaña y una botella del mas fino y exquisito whisky de fuego. Vieron El lugar y les gusto! Solo rociaron unos cuantos pétalos rojos alrededor de la mesa. Les pareció que todo estaba listo. 

-Josh por una parte corrio al cuarto de su padre para despertarlo e hizo tal ruido al entrar que su padre se desperto de un sobresalto y casi gritando reprocho a Josh.

-Como se te ocurre entrar asi, mientras que estoy durmiendo.

-perdon, pero es urgente

-que, dime qu es tan urgente para que vengas a despertarme de esa forma!

-tengo que enseñarte algo!

-josh, no me puedes enseñar mañana u otra dia?

-no, papa es urgente!

-bueno, lo hare por que eres mi hijo y no te he visto desde hace mucho.

Por otra parte, Amanda trato de convencer a su madre que habia algo extraño en aquel cuarto de huéspedes asi que Ginny se creyo todo el cuentazo que le invento Amanda su madre. Al llegar al cuarto, Amanda y Josh los encerraron. Lo que pasa es que primero entro draco y como estaba todo oscuro, no se imagino que josh lo habia dejado solo. Lo mismo paso con Ginny que al percatarse de la presencia de su ex, recurrió todas las medidas posibles para escapar.Después, las velas se prendieron y se percataron de la cena y la decoracion tan romántica.

-esto es una trampa, para que nos reconciliemos, de seguro

-tienes razon.

-como salgo de aquí?

-correccion, como salimos de aquí?

-ami no me importas, solo me importan los hijos que tuve contigo y nada mas.

-Perdon, por todas las cosas que te hice en el pasado pero soy humano y todos cometemos errores.

-si, pero dejarme por otra mucho peor que yo. Yo que te ame, draco malfoy! Que no recuerdas nuestros dias de novios en Hogwarts? Cuando jurabas amarme hasta el final y que yo era todo lo que tu necesitabas para vivir no recuerdas aquella ves que era especial y que era como un angel como tu ya que te salve de aquella oscuridad que te abrumaba. Creo que solo fueron palabras que no valieron ni significaron nada. Yoo me enamore de verdad de ti, yo crei que tu tambien sentiste el amor verdadero y sincero que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros. Pero se esfumo y se acabo.

-Gin... yo... lo siento. Han pasado muchas cosas

-si, pero esa no es escusa para que me hayas dejado sola con una hija tuya. Con el corazon destrozado y la responsabilidad de ser madre y padre a la ves. Nunca te perdonare eso y muchas cosas mas que tuve que enfrentar sola, sin ti. Fueron muchas cosas que pasaron y fueron toda por tu culpa.

-Gin, solo te propongo que nos llevemos bien. Hazlo por nuestros hijos, que no quisieran tener un padre y un amadre que se odian. Hazlo por ellos.

-Esta bien, solo lo hare por ellos. Pero ni creas que todavía siento algo por ti.-de pronto el celular de ginny sono, ella abri su cartera(n/a: Dolce y Gabbana, por supuesto!)y cogio su celular. Vio que la llamada le pertenecia a Hemrione asi que contesto. Mientras que draco se sento y empezo a comer la lasaña. Después de que ginny colgara, draco hallo una chimenea secreta detrás de algunas pinturas, los dos escaparon para después hallarse en elk comedor de su manion.

-Por siacaso, hemrione me llamo para invitarnos a ir a la playa por unos cuantos dias. Asi que voy a hacer algunas compres. Llegare tarde.

* * *

-Al día siguiente, Amanda se despertó con los gritos de su madre, cosa que no le gusto para nada. 

-Mamá, por que gritas y no me dejas dormir?-De un portazo la puerta de la habitación de Amanda, haciendo que esta se despertase inmediatamente y le dieran ganas de asesinar a su madre por el miedo que le causo.

-Amanda, se me olvido decírtelo ayer en la noche. Pero en exactamente una hora vamos a salir para la playa. Así que si te vas a Duchar, cambiar, ordenar tus cosas, hazlo ahorita.

-Pe… Pero. Quienes mas van a ir aparte de nosotros?

-Tu tía Hermione con sus hijos, tu tío Ron y tus primos, Pansy... los de siempre

-Ok

-Vamos a tardar en ir?

-No creo, estamos cerca pero no tanto. Vamos, levántate y bañate.

-Ok, no me lo tienes que decir eso ya lo se.-diciendo esto Ginny fue a prepararle un rápido desayuno a su hija.(n/a: Ginny y Amanda eran idénticas. Se notaban que eran madre e hija. Solo que Amanda tenia esos ojos grises de su padre.) Por su parte, Amanda fue a su baño, se desnudo y se metió a la ducha en una velocidad impresionante. Cuando termino, se cambio y se puso unos shorts playeros, un polito y adentro su bikini. Se seco su hermoso cabello color fuego y se le amarro en una cola al costado: tenia su cabello no tan largo pero tampoco tan corto, lo tenia dos dedos debajo de su hombro. Se apresuro a empacar sus cosas ya que conocía su padre, si iban a la playa no se iban un día a lo mínimo se quedaban dos. Eso quería decir que tenían que llevar varia ropa, comida, bolsas de dormir, carpas, etc. Empaco un montón de ropa entre esta había ropa interior, bikinis, falditas, shorts, politos, sandalias, pijama, etc. En una mochila, metio lo necesario(n/a:si llevar la mitad de tu armario es lo necesario, pues Amanda llevo un poquito mas de lo necesario, incluyendo el peluche que le regalo Joel cuando aun eran novios. Con este siempre dormia y siempre le contaba lo que le pasaba, era como su segunda mejor amiga. Tambien llevo su secadora de cabello, peines, maquillaje, y un monton de dulces, chocolates, mashmelos, etc.) Cuando estuvo lista(n/a:después de mirare como veinte veces en el espejo y amarrándose y desamarrándose su cola hasta que esta quede perfecta), bajo a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche y comer un pan con mantequilla y mermelada(n/a:como le encantaba esta combinación, a Draco también le encantaba). Vio y todo ya estaba listo y empacado. Ella nose habia equivocado: habían montones de cosas empacadas, entre estos habia mucha comida, carpas para dormir, ropa, etc. Su familia estaba lista y se notaba que la llevaban esperando desde temprano ya que todos la miraron mal cuando ella dijo: Y que esperan, ya nos vamos?

-Te separábamos a ti, y si ya nos vamos. Claro, si no vas corriendo al espejo para mirar si tu cola se movio un milimetro.

-Ay, callate Josh. Tu no comprendes todo en lo que tenemos que preocupar nosotras.

-Como si me importara

-Ya cállense y suban a la camioneta, sus cosas ya están en el.-Dijo Draquin llegando de cargar las cosas y ponerlas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.(n/a: que por cierto era una 4x4 negra con lunas polarizadas). Los pekes no tan pekes le hicieron caso al rubio mas sexy del mundo mágico. Cuando se sentaron en los asientos posteriores de la camioneta, se dieron cuenta de que su madre estaba en sentada y leia la revista Cosmo y al ver que sus hijos se hallaban dentro, le ofrecio a Amanda la revista TU, y a Josh la de nintendo.

-Tomen chicos, para que no se aburran.

-Gracias-dijeron a coro los dos adorables hermanitos. Después de haber pasado unos segunditos no mas, el rubio que todas las chicas codician se metio a la camioneta y la encendia. En todo el camino, Amanda se dedico a pensar en lo que seria de su vida cuando sea mayor. Ya que en la camioneta los inundaba el silencio. Hasta que ella decidió hablar:

-Cuando me compraste la revista?

-Ayer, en la noche. Hermione me llamo para avisarme lo del campamento y me fui a comprar cosas para llevar. Y pense en ustedes, que se iban a aburrir en el camino.

-Ah-Entonces no habia pasado nada entre sus padres. Bueno ya se lo esperaba. Vio a su madre, estaba bien vestida y adivinen se dio cuenta que ella debajo de un vestido verde claro, se habia puesto un bikini verde igualmente que recordo era de ella. No le importo ya que asi podia dejar babeando a su papito. Le dio una ojeada a su revista y leyó su horóscopo.

**_Piscis: Hoy impactaras a las personas que te rodeen. Aprovecha para ponerte regia y usar una de esas minis que te hacen ver sexy y te hace lucir tu buen cuerpo . Un viejo amor podría arrepentirse de una decisión pasada. Disfruta este dia ya que te esperan grandes sorpresas. Tus números de suerte son: 22, 8, 6._**

A Amanda le emociono leer esto y sabia que le esperaban muchas sorpresas. Justo se detuvieron, esa era la señal que ya habían llegado. Amanda salió de la camioneta tras sus padres.

-Josh, Amanda... bajen el equipaje de la camioneta. Nosotros buscaremos a los demás.

-No es justo! Prefiero ir a buscar!

-No te quejes! Que en cuanto los encontremos, tu padre y yo vendremos para llevar el equipaje. Ademas no es mucho.

-Que no es mucho? Tu y Amanda han traído la mitad de la mansión y a eso le llamas que no es mucho!

-Oh! Por favor, Josh no te quejes! Tu no vas a cargar, solo vas a bajarlo y esperarnos. Y no quiero ninguna otra queja sino le pediré a tu padre que te lleve de vuelta a casa.

-Ok, ok. Los esperaremos con el equipaje.

-mas te vale. Y también va para ti Amanda

-ok

Ginny(n/a:que lucia muy bien) y Draco(n/a:el rubio, si lo hubieran imaginado como yo... super sexy, como siempre) se encaminaron y cuado se hallaron lejos, los hermanitos se pusieron a desempacar. Cuando terminaron, no habia ni rastro de sus padres. Después de medio hora o un poco mas de tiempo, draco y ginny regresaron.

* * *

Y les gusto? Espero que si ya que me demore en escribirlo y publicarlo. Los deje en suspenso?... pues sorry ya que algunas se habrán quedado en suspenso y ahorita querrán asesinarme por dejarlas en suspenso. 


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaa!!!! Como estan??? Espero que hayan pasado una linda y feliz navidad!!! Y esperon que tengan un prospero año nuevo… El proximo año se estrena HP5!!! PROHIBIDO PERDERSELA!!! Jejeje Bueno, espero de todo corazon que el proximo año este lleno de sorpresas y cosas buenas para ustedes. Espero que puedan cumplir sus metas y sueños que algunas veces escodemos pero estan ahí…en el fondo de nuestros corazones. Bueno después de la nota sentimental les quiero agradecer sus rr!!! Me alegran el dia!!! Me anime en continuar… y espero llegar a los 50 rr!!! Jeje

Bueno les dejo leer en paz… me tarde mucho en actualisar? Bueno después me lo comentan. Bye… FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!

* * *

**Aun Existe Algo**  
**Capitulo 8 : campamento y mas sorpresas**

Ginny(n/a:que lucia muy bien) y Draco(n/a:el rubio, si lo hubieran imaginado como yo... super sexy, como siempre) se encaminaron y cuado se hallaron lejos, los hermanitos se pusieron a desempacar. Cuando terminaron, no habia ni rastro de sus padres. Después de medio hora o un poco mas de tiempo, draco y ginny regresaron.

Se acercaron y cogieron las cosas y los guiaron por la suave y blanca arena sin decirles un asola palabra. Solo tardaron unos minutos y ya podian divisar a lo lejos, un monton de carpas y demas accesorios para campar. Cuanto mas se acercaban, podian divisar mejor a las personas. Estaban casi todos sus tios weasley, su tia hermione, su tio harry, su tio Blaise, tu tia pansy, su tia cho, sus abuelos: Narcisa y lucius, pero sus abuelos weasley no estaban ya que se encontraban en Brazil tomando unas merecidas vacaciones (n/a: el sr. Weasley era el ministro del mundo magico y andaba muy ocupado). Cuando ya estaban cerca , sus padres se detuvieron y les pidieron que ayuden a desempacar y armar las carpas. Pero antes fueron a saludar a todos(n/a: su amorcito jajajaja solo la saludo con besito en el cachete y ni le hiso mucho caso) Cuando por fin terminaron de acomodar y armar todo, Draco y Ginny se pusieron a conversar con los adultos (n/a: XD…no sabia como ponerlo) Bueno Josh se cambio(n/a:se puso el traje de baño) y se fe a divertirse con sus primos. Amanda, por su parte fue a pasear por la arena, viendo el mar, consu mejor amiga: Verónica

-Y…como andas con Joel?

-Ummmmmmm…noce, no me trata mal ni bien. Esa Alexa es insoportable de verdad! No la aguanto!

-Tranquila… si quieres recuperar a tu Joel, tienes que esforzarte. Comiensa por caerle bien…como antes. Y después a ver si te arreglas mas…tienes que verte mejor que la rubia oxigenada esa.

-Tienes razon…pero no va a ser facil

-Sabes, creo que este "campamento" es la ocasión ideal.

-Tu crees?

-Claro. Anda, ve a ponerte el bikini nuevo que te compraste. Yo te espero cerca de la orilla.

-Ok. Tu crees que funcione?

-Pues claro…la idea es impresionarlo. Tu tienes un lindo cuerpo y tienes que aprender a lucirlo. Creeme de seguro que se fija en ti y no vas a despegar sus ojos de ti.

-Bueno entonces no pierdo mas el tiempo

-Ok. No te tardes!

-No te preocupes-Diciendo esto, Amanda se dirigió hacia su carpa y la de su madre(n/a: era my grande y era como esas que aparecen en hp4... cuando el trio y los wealey fueron al partido de qudditch: Irlanda vs Bulgaria…recuerdan?) Al entar, se quedo impresionada: el lugar era realmente hermoso. Se dirigió a un cuarto celeste con blanco que tenia vista al mar. Vio sus maletas y encontro su bikini rosa con blanco. Su amgia tenai razon: tenia un buen cuerpo: era flaca, blanca, alta, quebrada,etc. Se echo un vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia su baño…y le encanto lo que vio. No perdio tiempo, cogio su toalla y revista. Y se encamino a encontrarse con su amiga.

Cuando dalia de su carpa, para desgracia suya, se encontro con Alexa y Joel besandose apasionadamente. Pero se termino cuando Joel sintio la presencia de la pelirroja(n/a: y adivinen que…!) se le quedo mirando con una mirada de pervertido-morboso. A Alexa se le notaba que etsab celosa y envidiosa(n/a: ya que la rubia oxigenada era linda, fashion y todo eso pero la mujer ni cuerpo tenia! Ni cintura, ni caderas, plana por todos lados…bueno al menos tenia lindas piernas XD!!! Saben…las rubias no son perfectas! Jajajajajaja)

-Amanda, no te haba visto! Veo que el verano te ha hecho muy bien

-Bueno Alexa, no podria decir lo mismo de ti. Pero no te preocupes ya vendra el milagro.

-Igualada…como te atreves?

-Bueno tienes razon…no debo perderme tiempo pro gusto.-diciendo esto se fue a broncear con Verónica.

Acomo su toalla y se echo en ella. Se puso un poco de bronceador. Agarro su revista y termino de leerla. Después de un ratazo de estar conversando de muchas cosas con su mejor amiga, echo una rapida mirada hacia el mar y solo fijo la mirada en su ex…se le veia muy sexy con el cuerpazo mojado y con esa mirada seductora con esos ojos verde esmeralda tan misticos. El tambien la mirada: sus ojos castaños y los ojos verde esmeralda de el chocaron y bueno al menos, ella sintió algo muy fuerte que la hiso cortar el contacto visual. De pronto, sintio que su cuerpo le pedia comida urgente. Y le sugirió a Verónica ir a almorzar a su carpa. Ella sin mas remedio acepto.

Entraron a la carpa, y se sentaron en el veraniego comedor. Rapidamente, los elfos le sirvieron. El menú del dia era: cebiche(n/a:por siacaso es un plato tipico del Peru que por cierto tienen que probarlo es delicioso), arroz con mariscos, de beber: limonada y de postre: piede limon. Cuando terminaron, como estaban demasiado llenas, se pusieron a ver tele en el cuerto de Amanda. No sin antes cambiarse y quitarse los bikinis. Se aburrieron.

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, salieron para la playa. Amanda vestia una de las minis que le quedaban bien y polo de tiritas color turquesa. En cambio, Verónica vestia un pescador y un polo estraple(n/a:es un polo tipo vestido…que es lo ultimo!!!). Se sentaron enunaa gran fogata junto con Josh y sus primos Weasley. Todos estaban ahí, menos los adultos que de seguro estaban en unas de las carpas. Mientras tanto Joel contaba una historia de terror que ni le hicieron mas caso ya que toda la atención y miradas fueron para Amanda. Todos los chicos se quedaban mirándola embobados y las chicas, aunque no se les notaba, se les veia envidiosas. (n/a: principalmente a Alexa)

Y asi paso toda la noche entre historias de terror, chistes y anecdotas. Finalmente como a las 2 de la madrugada ya no habia nadie guera de las carpas.

Se preguntaran que paso con Draco y Ginny en todo el día. Bueno ellos estuvieron conversando con los demás, almorzaron con Hermione y Harry. Después se metieron al agua un ratito claro que esperando un tiempito antes. En la noche, se bañarony arreglaron para ir a una fiesta de playa en la carpa de Pansy y Blaise (n/a: Ginny se puso un vestido dorado… se le veia muy bien). Bueno paso lo que simpre pasa en dos personas que beben mucho, se aman y hay muchos cuartos disponibles (n/a: entienden? Bueno ya después me preguntan).

Algo hiso que Amanda se levantara, era que tenia poco rojos los hombros y le odlian un poco. Fue a la cocina y bebio un poco de limonada. Reviso el cuarto de su madre y la cama estaba intacta. Se cambio y se puso la misma ropa que la noche anterior. Y al ratito estaba afuera, lo primero que la asombro fueron las estrellas doradas que brillaban mucho en el cielo. No habia fogata pero Joel estaba sentado cerca de la orilla. Ella se acerco y se sento.

-Hola…que haces despierto a estas horas?

-Hola, noce me dormi unas horas pero me desperte. Noce por que… y tu?

-Sabes, creo que debi ponerme un poco de bloqueador

-Te duele mucho?

-No tanto….gracias

-Sabes, yo se hacer unos relajantes masajes…¿quieres…?

-Bueno, por que no?

-Ok…accio crema hidratante-al rato la crema hidratante estaba en las manosdel pelinegro y el la esparcia en su espalda. Quien por siacaso se habia puesto otro bikini yse saco toda la ropa(n/a: obvio que menos el bikini!!!… se supone! Jajajaja) Amanda sentia a Joel cada vez mas cerca de ella, y sus manos: tan suaves y relajantes hacían que ella estuviera en las nubes. Hasta que no supo como ni en que momento ellos se unian en un dulce pero a la ves apasionado beso. Los dos no podian creerlo pero aun asi profundisaron el beso y dejaron que sus lenguas hagan lo suyo…todo era como sacado de una novela, una película o algo asi. En ese instante Joel le susurro al oído a Amanda: Como me arrepiento de no estar contigo y haberte tratado mal(n/a: por eso el horóscopo). Ella solo se estremecio y sus miradas chocaron otra ves, como en la tarde pero ahora el contacto visual duro mas, y joel se acercaba cada ves mas y mas a sus labios. Pero justo cuando el comenzaba a besarla nuevamente, una voz chillona y creida los despego completamente.

-Joel? Eres tu?-dijo la rubia todavía en pijama

-Si, mi amor

* * *

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado este cap. Que es el 8vo! Voy pro el 10mo! Bueno ya saben, espero que pasen bien los ultimos dias de este año y bueno que empiesen bien el 2007!!! Este cap. Va dedicado para Diana, Patty y mi primitas bella: Caro!!! Bueno saben que cualquier cosa que quieran decirme…me pueden enviar un rr o sino escribanme a mi correo: Quiero recomendarles un grupo muy bueno e interesante. Se llama: Lo mejor de las parejas de Hp!!! Que es de mi amiga cibernética favorita: Verónica! Espero que le vaya muy bien y que continuen los exitos!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!!!! Como estan mis queridas lectoras!!! Hace mucho que no escribo asi que aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo! Mi ff cumplio un año! Que viejo esta este ff!!! Jajaja bueno sin quitarles mas tiempo les prento mi noveno capitulo: recupernado a mi ex

* * *

**Aun existe algo**

**Cap. 9: Recuperando a mi ex**

-Te lo pregunte…que haces con Amanda?

-Es que yo no podia dormir y Sali a sentarme en la orilla del mar. Después de un ratoAmanda se sento a mi lado y desde eso entonces hemos estado conversando

-Bueno, te creo. Ven, tienes que dormir un poco

-Ok. Bye, Amanda. Y espero que tu tambien logres dormir algo.-Amanda solo asintio y vio como prácticamente Alexa jalaba a Joel por el brazo derecho. Se quedo viendo el mar hasta que se aburrio y fue a su carpa a dormir un par de horas mas.

Cuando se desperto, ya eran las 9 de la mañana y se desayuno estaba servido en su mesita de noche. Se tomo un jugo de naranja y tostadas, luego se miro en el espejo:que tonta era se habia dormido con su ropa de playa y no se habia puesto su pijama. Decidio darse un baño en la tina con flores y aceites naturales. Eso la hiso sentir renovada. Se pueso un straple colo blanco con puntos negros y un a mini(n/a: le encanta las minis, siempre se las pone). Pero eso no fue todo: ya que se puso linda: un collar de cuancas blancas y negras. Se puso brillo en los labios y se rizo las pestañas

Salio y no habia nadie casi nadie en la playa, solo la hermana de Joel. Con la cual estuvo conversando toda la mañana.

Mientras tanto…veamo (n/a: o mejor dicho leamos XD) como van las cosas con Ginny y Draco:

El perfume de su piel lo hiso despertarse. Hace tiempo que no habia vuelto a disfrutar de esa fragancia, producto de la mezcla de distintas frutas tropicales. La miro, tanto tiempo sin sentir el calor de su cuerpo ni el placer que solo ella le brindaba al unir sus cuerpos. Los dos se complementaban y juntos eran la combinación perfecta. La vio tan hermoza, entre las sabanas. Se levanto y cambio sin hacer ruido. Iba a actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Antes de salir, se tomo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que le habia producido el alcohol. Cuando ya estuvo fuera de la carpa, vio a su hija con la hija de Potter. No las saludo porque ellas ni lo vieron y fue a desayunar junto con Josh.

Mientras que Draco y Josh desayunaban placenteramente como padre e hijo…

La pelirroja se maginaba a Draco junto a ella y que cuando se despertara el le iba a pedir que se case nuevamente con ella.

Pero cuando se desperto y abrio los ojos la realidads fue otra. Draco no estaba en la cama. Se levanto y se baño en la tina pero sin los aceites ni flores. Se puso un vestido de playa verde y fue a ver como estaba Amanda.

Entro en la carpa y no la encontro. Desayuno en su cuarto,leyendo el periodico.

En resumen: ese dia paso normal, lo mismo de siempre. Amanda con Verónica y Joel con Alexa. Claro que Joel la miaraba a cada rato. Pero no era cualquier mirada, sino de…¿Cuándo lo volvemos a repetir? Lo de anoche me encanto(n/a: fui muy directa? Creo que eso sono medio raro) y ella solo se sonrojaba y volvia a la conversación con Verónica. Con respecto a Ginny y Draco, actuaron como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. Pero ene el fondo, les habia encantado lo que habia pasado es mas, deseaban secretamente hacerlo otra ves. Pero sabian que tendrian que esperar otra oportunidad como la de la noche anterior.

En la noche, lo mismo, prendieron una fogata, pero solo que esa noche cantaron canciones y hablaban de sus artistas musicales favoritos. Amanda y Josh se fueron a dormir temprano.

Al dia siguiente, Amanda se levanto muy tarde y no quizo ir afuera. Se ducho, se cambio y vio unas películas en la tele. Salio de su carpa y fue tras una enorme piedra en la playa y ahí se puso a escribir en su diario. Paso muy poco tiempo cuando de pronto sin explicación Joel la estaba besando otra ves pero esta vez Amanda lo detuvo 

-Por que me besas?

-Porque no puedo contener estos impulsos de besarte, amarte y volver contigo

-Y Alexa?

-Ella no se compara contigo: eres mucho mejor que ella.

-Entonces, la dejarias por mi

-Si, lo haria

-Entonces quieres que volvamos?

-Si. Es mas voy a cortar con ella para estar de nuevo contigo…

-¿Y cuando lo vas a hacer?

-Estoy buscando el mejor momento. Porque tu sabes como es ella

-Si

-Pero dejame besarte sola una vez en el dia-Amanda le permitio que el explore y disfrute de sus labios, su boca…de ella. Su sueño se le hiso realidad, su ex volveria con ella pero no tenia que emocionarse mucho ya que conocia muy bien a Joel y el era de esos hombres que andan de mujer a mujer. Pero por ese momento solo disfruto, como Joel, el beso.

Paso mucho tiempo y Joel, después del beso que duro, le prometio a Amanda que terminaria su relacion amorosa con Alexa en la fiesta que iban dar. (n/a: los potrees iban a dar una fiesta por fin de vacaciones de verano). Ella simulo que le creyo pero sabia que cuando se trata de Joel no hay que confiar mucho.

Después ellos fueron a la carpa de Amanda a pasar la tarde viendo películas y jugando twister. Y asi vino la noche y los dos salieron a la playa por separado ya saben para no levantar sospechas.

Se quedaron sorprendidos ya que la fogata no estaba ni nadie. Fueron a las carpas y en la de Joel, estaban todos reunidos jugando game cube y play station menos Alexa. Que conversaba con la hermanita de Joel. Cuando la rubia vio a Joel en la puerta, ella corrio para llenarlo de preguntasm

-Amor, donde estabas?

-Estaba con Amanda ya que no sabia donde estabas

-ok,pro…

-Amor, no preguntes mas. Tu sabes que yo te quiero y todo el dia pienso solo en ti (n/a: si, bastante)

-Oh, que tierno eres! Por eso te amo

-Yo tambien pero que hacemos aquí? Con toda esta gente?...vamonos a un sitio mas privado. Donde estemos solos…tu y yo

-Ok, mi amor-Amanda los miraba con tal mirada…que se le salia fuego por ellos…

Bueno ella se quedo hablando con la hermanita de Joel

-Que hablabas con esa?

-Nada que importe, sabes no la soporto!

-Yo tampoco, pero no la podemos cambiar.

-Oye que tal si olvidamos esto y te muestro mi habitación…

-Ok-se diriijeron a la habitación, pero al entrar vieron a Joel y Alexa muy juntitos.. Besandose apasionadamente

-Amor…no puedo creer que esa cualquiera de Amanda haya estado contigo! Joel, somos el uno para el otro! Somos como romeo y Julieta…nuestro amor es eterno for ever and ever! Osea…pobres las otras que no estan en nuestro level…jaja de seguro nos tienen envidia… nosotros somos de otra categoría…! Somos ideales…somos la mitad del otro…y es que my love yo te amo mas que a cualquiera

-obvio, las otras nos tienen envidia…y con respecto a esa Amanda, la verdad que solo me divetia con ella…nada serio! Osea que asco! Solo estuve con ella para estar sacar buenas notas, porque obvio…ella me hacia mis tareas! Pero como ya no estamos en hogwarts termine con ella.

-Quieres decir que vas a volver con ella en otoño?

-Claro que no solo voy a jugar con ella un poquito…tu sabes como se ponen de nerviosas las chicas cuando alguien como yo les guiña el ojo…se vuelven loquitas y hacen cualquier cosa por un simple beso que no significa nada

-Pobre…como la ilusionas por gusto! Es que no se da cuenta que tu eres solo mio y que estamos hecho el uno al otro! Osea como esa tipa puede creer que en verdad le gustas! Hay por favor! Que tonta! Pobrecita! Cuando se entere! La pobre se sentira bien mal! Pero como puede creer que puede competir conmigo! Es obvio que yo salgo ganando! Osea mirala! Toda fea! Pelirroja! Su madre una publicista…su hermano todo un nerd total! Como ella! hay, se nota que son familia! Jajaja Pero basta de hablar de ella! de esa loser! Esa monce! Jajaja… hablemos de nosotros…mi amor tu me amas? Harias cualquier cosa por mi?

-Claro, mi amor…

-Hay mi amor, como te amo!-se miraron fijamente Alexa lo beso despacio, disfrutando cada segundo con el…lo besaba lentamente pero con pasion…Amanda no lo soporto mas y se fue corriendo de la carpa de Joel. En el camino empeso a llorar…cuando estuvo finalmente en su cuarto, se echo y su llanto aumento. Sin saber como…se quede dormida.

Al dia siguiente, Amanda se desperto con los ojos hinchados y se le notaba que habia llorado toda la noche. Mil preguntas se formulaba y no habia respuesta alguna. Miro hacia su mesita de noche y su desayuno ya estaba servido…se fijo en lo que traia pesto y tenia la ropa de la noche anterior. Se desvistio para luego meterse en la ducha y estar ahí por mucho tiempo. Después no tuvo ganas de vestirse bien, asi que se puso un short marron y un polo de tiritas rosado. Se echo en su cama a ver televisión. Después de haber pasado como dos horas, su amiga verónica la fue a ver…porque la hermanita de Joel le aviso lo que habia pasado la noche anterior.

-Amanda?

-Vernonica?

-Porque no te vistes bien y nos vamos a caminar por ahí? El dia esta super lindo!

-No quiero, gracias. Prefieron quedarme aca hasta que nos vayamos.

-Para eso faltan dos horas o tres… que vas a hacer en ese tiempo?

-Ver una película…alguna serie o conectarme al msn…

-Amanda vamos a conversar un rato afuera…de lo que sucedió con Joel

-Esta bien…pero todavía tengo que alistar mis cosas y todo

-Ok…cambiate! Que el no te vea asi! Que te vea bien! Bien vestida, alegre!

-No puedo pretender!

-Al menos intentalo!

-Ok

-Sabes que? Mejor yo te elijo la ropa ok?

-Bueno, si quieres…deja que termine esta serie y nos vamos…

-Cual?

-Laguna Beach

-Me encanta! Yo tambien la veo!

-Si…yo algunas veces…

-Mira…que te parece este polo verde oliva y este short blanco marfil

-Esta bien

-Toma pontelo…te va a quedar muy bien…tienes bonita ropa!

-Si tu lo dices…

-Amanda!

-Si mama?Que te pasa, mama? Porque estas llorando? Que paso?

* * *

Que les parecio? Bueno primero antes que todo! Gracias por sus reviews…en el proximo capitulo les respondere sus reviews… en cuanto a este ff! Ya cumplio un año! En este mes cumplioun año de haberlo publicado por primera ves! Que emocion! Espero que mis fieles lectoras sigan dandome sus opiniones y consejos para mejorar mi ff! Bueno, se acaban las vacaciones…que pena! Pero igual yo me dare un tiempo para escribir! Bueno me voy llendo! Tengo que disfrutar al maximo mis ultimos dias de vacaciones! Que la pasen bien y que se diviertan! Bye, cdc mucho! Las quiero alot! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Después de tiempo, vuelvo a escribir. Y les traigo el 10mo capitulo! Y por ser el 10mo les tengo varias sorpresas durante el cap…que esta muy bueno! Jeje Bueno les dedico este ff a todas ustedes mis fieles lectoras y tambien lo dedico especialmente a Diana, Sharon, Melissa(rep. Dominicana), Igni y Deby

Disfruten…

* * *

**_Capiulo 10 : Recuerdos que atormentan y hacen sufrir_**

**_  
_**

_-Si mama?Que te pasa, mama? Porque estas llorando? Que paso?_

-Ay, Hija después conversamos

-Ok

-Pero seguro no quieres algo…como para calmarte?

-No, voy a ver tele…no tengo ganas de salir

-igual yo hace un rato, pero no quiero desperdiciarme nuestro ultimo dia lejos de casa

-Ok. Pero aunque me mandes indirectas no lograras sacarme de mi cama. Ahora si me disculpas…quiero hidratar mi piel y darme un baño, vuelve antes de el almuerzo.-dicho esto la adulta se dirijio a su cuarto tomandose un vaso de agua.

-Bueno, y que hacemos hoy?

-lo de simepre, leer revistas y mirar a los chicos.

-Bueno, entonces no perdamos mas tiempo

Ginny se dirijio a su cuaro, se echo en su suave y grande cama y empeso a recordar…

**FLASH BACK**

-Gin, si quieres no hacemos nada y solo podemos conversar

-No.-Lo miro a los ojos- Draco, quiero que esta noche sea especial para los dos…es el ultimo dia de tu ultimo año.

-Si, lo se. Pero no te puedo obligar a hacer algo que no quieras hacer.

-Draco, eres el hombre de mi vida… tu sabes que te amo y lo que mas he deseado en mi vida es perder la virginidad con el hombre que amo, con el amor de mi vida.

-Estas seguro que soy el amor de tu vida?

-Completamente, y me sorprendi muchisimo cuando lo descubri. Draco, lo que siento por ti no es cariño, es amor…

-No sabes cuan feliz me hacen escuchar tus palabras. Pequeña, tu tambien eres alguien muy espeial para mi. Eres mi todo, no podria vivir sin ti…eres lo que le faltaba a mi vida para ser perfecta. Este momento es perfecto: tu y yo…solos, sin preocupaciones…solo amandonos.

Los dos tortolitos estaban agarrados de la mano, mirandose frente a frente. Estaban cerca mirandose uno al otro. De repente escucharon el comienzo de una cancion.

-Todavia no acaba la fiesta de graduación...-dijo el rubio

-Esta por terminar, esta es la ultima cancion

-Ah-despues de adivinar la cancion dijo-Gin

-Que, Draco?

-Te dedico esta cancion

-Que lindo de tu parte, esta cancion es muy romantica-Draco empeso a cantarle a Ginny en el oido, suave y tiernamente

_Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura_

_Tú eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música_

_Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda_

_Que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda_

_Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y de tu ombligo_

_De tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tus oídos_

_Estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente_

_Y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente_

_Y nunca dejarás_

_De mi boca escuchar decir que_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre_

_Estoy enamorado de tus besos mariposa_

_De tus logros, tus sueños, de todo lo que tocas_

_Estoy enamorado de las cosas que no veo_

_Tus secretos, tu historia, lo que guardas dentro_

_Y nunca dejarás_

_De mi boca escuchar decir que_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Se mi amor por favor por siempre_

_Tu amor por siempre_

Cuando termino de cantarle, le dio un dulce beso en la frente y se volvieron a mirar, con sus cuerpos muy cerca.

-Mi amor, no me imagino mi vida en Hogwarts sin ti. Todo va a cambiar mucho

-Sabes que es lo peor?

-Que?

-Que te voy a extrañar un monton, voy a estar pensando en ti todo el tiempo y voy a tenerte muy lejos de ti. No se como voy a sorevivir sin ti

-Draco- se aferro a el -yo tampoco lo se…no voy a aguantar no verte tan seguido- Draco la abrazo. Mientra que se imaginaba a el con su nueva vida

Después de un rato se volvieron a ver, Ginny lo beso con dulzura y ternura y obviamente Draco le correspondio el beso. Pero después de un rato, el beso se fue convirtiendo en un beso mezclado con deseo, pasión, amor. Draco no lo penso mas y mientras se iban besando, desamarraba el vestido negro de Ginny, quien a su vez le quitaba la corbata y desabotonaba la camisa del rubio…

**FIN DEL BLASH BACK**

No queria recordar mas eso y se concentro en empacar sus pertenencias. Después de haber terminado, se decidio a almorzar. Mientras que estaba almorzando, llego Amanda.

-Ma, tengo hambre!

-Esta servido-dijo haciendo un moviendo con la varita

-Gracias

-Amanda, después te pones a empacar y a dejar ordenado el cuarto

-Ok, nos vamos con pa?

-Si, desafortunadamente-dijo suspirando y poniendo cara medio melancolica

-Algo ha pasado entre ustedes dos, por eso estabas llorando en la mañana…cuentame

-Ay, Amanda…son cosas de adultos

-Ay, mama! Como si fuera una bebita de tres años!

-pero es que hasta me da vergüenza contártelo…

-Mama, te olvidas que estoy demasiado grandesita como para entender las cosas y ademas te olvidas que soy tu hija y soy mujer!

-Ok, Gin. Te voy a contar…

-Ayer paso algo, verdad?

-Si bueno…, ayer hubo una fiesta en el compartimiento de Pansy y Blaise

-Y…

-Y tu padre y yo nos excedimos en copas

-No me digas que tu y el…-se ruborizo un poco y sintio incomoda

-Si, Gin

-Pero, por que estabas llorando esta mañana?

-Es que cuando me desperte no habia nadie…estaba sola, echada en la cama

-Ay, que feo! Ya me moleste con papa!

-Hija, no es nada serio como para que te enojes con el….tu no estas involucrada

-Mama...yo naci de Ustedes! Soy fruto de su amor! Jaja y según con lo que me has contado si se amaban y ese amor debe haber quedado en el corazon, no se perdio!

-Puede ser…-despues de estas palabras nadie dijo nada mas y Amanda solo comia.

Después de dos horas o menos, la casa quedo vacia y ordenada. Las cosas de Amanda y Ginny ya estaban empacadas.

-Ma, ayudame…tengo un monton de mochilas!

-Yo tambien hija! Solo hazle un hechizo para disminuir su tamaño

-Hay? Existe?

-si! Ay, Amanda! Que te enseñan en Hogwarts?

-Pues mucho pero nuinca me habian enseñado un hechiz…

-_Minimus_-dijo apuntando todo el equipaje con la varita

-Ya aprendi-salieron de su campamento

Fuera del compartimiento se encontraban Draco y Josh

-Ya estan listas?-dijo el sly(n/A: el mayor sly)

-Si

-Entonces acomoden sus cosas y después acomodense ustedes en el auto

-ok-dijo Ginny, pero Amanda no dijo nada y solo se inmuto a moverse.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, Draco y Ginny sacaron las cosas del carro, Josh se baño y Amanda comio unas galletas (n/a: esas de diferentes colores, sabores, etc).

La tarde paso normal, después de Josh todos se bañaron y después de una hora Draco se fue para el ministerio. Ginny en cambio, se sentia desilusionada y triste. Decidio salir e ir a tomarse un par de tragos…ese era su tratamiento contra el mal de amores (n/a: me acabo de inventar la frase…esta buena!) Se cambio de ropa,se arreglo el pelo (n/a: solo se peino), le dijo a Amanda a donde iba, cogio sus llaves y se dirigio a un bar antiguo (n/a: aclaro que este bar era para gente adulta, no jóvenes…osea para gente de la edad de Ginny que no estaba tan vieja XDD). Tomo un taxi(n/a: no queria ir por la chimenea porque no queria ensuciarse) y cuando llego, entro y se sento en una silla alta frente al bar. Después de ordedar un tequila, empeso a recordar amargamente su pasado con Draco…aquellos momentos…

**FLASH BACK**

-Ay Ginny soy muy feliz a tu lado…

-Yo tambien al tuyo, huron

-Muy Graciosa-Ginny solo se rio, con eso le dibujo una sonrisa pronunciada al rubio

-Te hice sonreir!…me gusta cuando sonries.

-Ay, Gin! Has cambiado por completo mi vida…soy feliz solo por ti

-Gracias amor-dijo ginny dandole un pequeño beso a Draco, después de esto Draco se echo sobre el verdoso pasto. Ginny paso un rato mirando a las nubes, contemplando como se movia y la froma que contenian. Cuando se aburrio de verlas se acomodo echandose en el verdo pasto y posteriormente apoyando su cabeza en cima de draco.

-Te amo Gin

-Te amo Draco-Y con las ultimas palabras de la menor de los weasley, cerraron los ojos y se fundieron en un profundo sueño

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_Claro…me amabas_-penso sarcásticamente_…-un brindis por tu disque amor que sentías por m, Draco Malfo _-diciendo esto alzo su pequeño vaso lleno de tequila y se lo tomo de un solo sorbo-mesero… una mas- nuevamente empezo a recordar otro momento junto a Draco, mientras le servian otra vez.

**FLASH BACK**

-No deberiamos estar aqui

-Gin, es que…te necesito-(n/a: que tierno!) paso un buen tiempo mirandola con ojos tiernos que brilaban de una froma especial- y mucho…te necesito mucho Ginebra Weasley

Ginny no lo penso dos veces y se le tiro encima (n/a: no malpiensen!), para estar entre sus brazos, ella tambien lo necesitaba a el.

Se quedaron poco tiempo, pero para ellos el tiempo no existia: no existia cuando ellos estaban juntos.

Ginny se sentia segura en los brazos de draco, y este a su vez se sentia querido… en los brazos de ginny

De un momento a otro, Draco se separo bruscamente de ella.

-Que pasa?

-Shhh..-callo a la pelirroja- Oi voces-dijo en voz casi inaudible

-Que hacemos?-dijo casi en un susurro

-Ponernos la capa invisible-despues de las palabaras mencionadas, el rubio(n/a: que estaba como queria) se saco de la capa invisible de su bolsillo y se la delicadamente a Ginny y después el se metio dentro de la capa, caminaron despacio primero a la sala comun de Gryffindor para dejar a Ginny y posteriormente Draco se fue a su sala comun, pero antes de hacerlo se despidio como es debido de su amada(n/a: imaginenselo, no lo puse para que cada una de ustedes lo imaginara como quiera)

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_Ahora te necesito mas que nunca y tu…tu te vas a casar con esa Alison. No que era un angel para el? Su angel que le lleno la vida de felicidad? Por que me tuve que enamorar de el? Por que no lo puedo olvidar?-_se tomo su tequila y después le sirvieron nuevamente. Se acordo cuando se iban a casar…los arregos…su matrimonio hubiera sido uno de esos que nunca se rompen. Que las dos personan se aman hasta la muerte y que uno sin el otro no es nada. Ella reconocia que tambien se iba a casar nuevamente, pero solo acepto para olvidarse de Draco y por fin formar una nueva familia junto a un hombre que si la queria.

**FLASH BACK**

-Draco...-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-tenemos que resolver algunas cosas pendientes de la boda

-Mi amor,por que no la resuelves tu sola?

-Porque es **nuestra** boda

-Gin,no te lo habia dicho antes pero... estos dias estoy trabajando el doble, para no tener trabajo para después

-Ay, Draco...de verdad estas haciendo esto?

-Si, es que quiero tener dias libres para antes de la boda...

-Gracias-dijo Ginny dándole un corto beso en los labios del rubio

-No me des las gracias, solo quiero que ese dia sea especial

-Y lo va a ser, Amor...-dijo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa y con ojos luminosos-Te amo...

-Yo tambien te amo, eres lo unico que necesito para ser feliz-dijo mirándola cada vez mas cerca

-Amor, sera mejor que nos levantemos ...después se te va a ser tarde y yo tengo que ir a provarme el vestido

-Ok-dijo para después unir sus labios con los de Ginny en un tierno beso.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

No! Ella no podia sufrir por el. _Todo quedo en el pasado…iba a dejar todo en el pasado y vivir el presente -_penso. Decidida se subio a la pista de baile VIP, empezo a bailar sensualmente, con movimientos lentos, y todos los chicos bailaban a su alrededor.

_Mientras tanto…en la Mansión de Draco Malfoy_

-Niños…ya llegue!-dijo animado

-Pa'! dijo Josh corriendo a recibirlo

-Y tu hermana?

-En su cuarto, escuchando musica

-Y tu Mama?

-No esta…no se a donde ha ido, creo que Amanda sabe

-Ok, voy a saludar a Amanda

-Ok, voy a estar en la cocina, comiendo

Draco (n/a: o mejor dicho draquito, dragoncito, huron,etc) subio al 2do piso y fue directamente al cuarto de Amanda

-Amanda?

-Que?

-Abreme la puerta!

-No quiero!

-Y ahora de que estas molesta conmigo?

-Todavia lo preguntas?-hiso una pausa antes de volver a hablar-No me gusto lo que le hiciste a Mama esta mañana!

-Te conto?

-Si

-Amanda, hija…por eso quiero que me digas donde esta tu madre para pedirle disculpas

-De verdad solo quieres que te abre para eso?

-Si…y bueno, para saludarte

-Esta bien.-Amanda le quito el seguro y abrio la puerta

-Hola Amanda

-Hola

-Donde esta tu madre?...Josh dijo que no estaba en la casa

-Ay, papa! Ella esta muy mal por ti!

-Me lo imagino

-Ella cree que ella no significa nada para ti

-Dime donde esta

-Dijo que se fue a un bar, que no la esperemos despiertos

-QUE?!...ahora mismo la traigo a la casa-dijo saliendo del cuarto de su hija mayor y saliendo de su casa para aparecerse en la entrada del bar.

Entre en el antiguo bar y lo primero que vio fue a una pelirroja bailando seductoramente en la pista de baile,mientras que todos los chicos la aplaudian y algunos se acercaban a ella. No lo penso dos veces y fue directamente a ella.

-Ginny, baja de ahí en este instante

-Pues no quiero!, que haces?...vete-lo dijo con un dejo de desprecio y después se empezo a reir como loca. Estaba Ebria y tenia sostenido de la mano derecha un pequeño vaso lleno de Tequila.

-Si no quieres, yo te hare bajar-dijo subiendo al escenario y rapidamente la cargo,mientras que Ginny tomaba del vaso que tenia y luego lo solto. La pelirroja ahora le hacia un berrinche al sly y todo el mundo los miraba susurrando cosas.

-Dejame Malfoy, Dejame!-dijo moviéndose bruscamente

-Por favor Ginny, no te muevas!-se dirijio a la chimenea del lugar y tras coger un puñado de polvos flu y decir- Mansión de Draco Malfoy-se traslado a su casa(n/a: o mansión...). Rapidamente la llevo escaleras arriba y la echo en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes en donde ella dormia.(n/a: Ginny seguia haciendso sus berrinches XD)

Ay! Por que? Por que me dejaste?...YO TE AMABA TANTO-dijo casi gritando y mirando hacia otro, sin que nadie lo esperara, lagrimas se deslizaron salvajemente por el rostro de Ginny.

-Ginny, no llores...no me gusta verte asi-dijo el rubio con un tono de culpa y sentándose en la cama

-Draco, dime que todo esto es una pesadilla, que tu y yo seguimos casados y que esa tal Alison no existe.

-No te puedo decir eso...te mentiria.

-Draco...-dijo-aun me amas?- esta pregunta lo impresiono ya que no se esperaba tal pregunta, no sabia que responder

-No se si aun te amo...pero he estado pensando mucho en ti durante todo el dia. Ginny, no se si aun te amo-Draco volvio su mirada haciala ventana, viendo la luna...se sentia incomodo hablando de ese tema.

Paso un largo tiempo, en el cual el rubio se quedo mirando la ventana y Ginny se secaba las lagrimas.

Cuando mas no lo esperaba, Ginny se abalanzo a Draco y lo beso con desesperación. Draco quiso quitársela de encima pero se dejo llevar por el beso, que se transformaba en uno lleno de deseo. Se separaron por falta de aire.

-Me sigues amando...me besasate igual que antes

-Ginny...estoy confundido. No se si te amo o no, si te olvide o no...no lo se

-Draco, no te engañes...tu nunca me olvidaste. Aunque de seguro eso era lo que deseabas-se miraron un rato y drspués de un rato, Draco se despidio de Ginny para luego dejarla a ella sola y confundida.

Al dia siguiente se desperto tarde y con un agudo dolor de cabeza. Se levanto, fue al baño, se lavo la cara y se miro en el espejo. Su aspecto era horrible: con ojeras, su piel estaba palida y ojos estaban hinchados. Se dio un rapido baño y solo se puso una bata(n/a: obvio que se puso tambien ropa interior), no tenia ganas de hacer nada. Bajo al segundo piso, miro al reloj de la cocina: eran las 11:30 de la mañana. En la cocina, se tomo una pastilla para la resaca y subio nuevamente a su cuarto. Se dispuso a dormir nuevamente.

Mientras que Ginny estaba durmiendo, Draco estaba en su escitorio, revisando unos papeles del trabajo. Sono el timbre y casi de inmediato, un elfo se le aparecio.

-Señor, el señor Smith esta afuera..lo hago pasar o le digo que esta ocupado?

-Hazlo pasar y sírvele algo...en un rato bajo

-Como no, señor...-dijo el elfo educadamente, mientras desaparecia. Draco por su lado, termino de revisar los papeles y bajo al primer piso.

-Buenos dias, señor Malfoy-dijo un hombre robusto dándole la mano a Draco como saludo

-Buenos dias, Smith-dijo correspondiéndole el saludo.-Tome asiento, por favor.

-Gracias-dijo sentándose

-Se te ofrece algo para tomar?

-No, muchas gracias. No dispongo de mucho tiempo. Sr.Malfoy...solo vine a informarle algo.

-Digame, lo escucho.

-Señor...su novia Alison...tuvo un accidente automovilistico

-Que Alison que?

-Si Señor lo que usted oye

-Ella sigue en New York?

-Si, aunque esta en un buen hospital,muggle

-Es necesario o urgente que viaje a verla?

-No,,,todavía esta en coma pero como le repito, esta en buenas manos. No creo que le pase nada malo o peor

-Uemm...ya veo-dijo un poco preocupado

-Y ahora, discúlpeme pero tengo que irme para el ministerio. Solo lo queria informar pesonalmente.

-Muchas gracias, Smith...lo acompaño.-Draco acompaño al hombre hasta la puerta principal y posteriormente se fue a su escritorio nuevamente.

* * *

Bueno…¿Qué les parecio? A mi me encanta este capitulo, me gusto escribirlo. Perdonen el retraso, pero es que he estado muy ocupada con el colegio y todo eso. Estoy en vacaciones y por fin tuve un tiempo para dedicarle a mi vicio, a mi obsesión! Cambiando de tema… ¿ya han leido HP 7? Cuentenme las que han leido que efecto les ha causado, como se sintieron al leer el final, etc. A mi no me gusto el epilogo! Bueno, por ultimo: dejenme rrs! Para decirme como esta este cap…si les gusto, comentarios, sugerencias,etc. La cancion del flash back donde Draco le canta a Ginny es: Tu amor por siempre- Axel(autor) 

Les adelanto algo del prox. Cap.

En el proximo capitulo (n/a: de su novela…jaja )

-La fiesta de Hermione

-A Draco se comienza a enamorar otra ves Ginny

-Algo pasa entre Ginny y Pansy

-Explicaciones de lo que le paso a Alison


	11. Chapter 11

Hola queridas lectoras. Luego de 2 años actualizo un nuevo capitulo de este fic D/G ! Me alegra mucho poder brindarles este nuevo capítulo porque he decidido terminarlo ya que es mi primer fic! =) Bueno, me queda agradecer sus review's, me alientan, inspiran, alegran...GRACIAS. Así que las dejo con este nuevo capitulo, el onceavo...disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Cap. 11 : Sentimientos que renacen**

Ginny se levantó en la tarde, exactamente a las cuatro. Se sentía un poco mejor y decidió tomar una ducha para renovarse. Se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado en la madrugada, mientras las gotas de agua se movilizaban por el fino y pálido cuerpo de Ginevra. _"¿Por qué fue a buscarme? Y lo que hablamos luego…él esta confundido. Tal vez si tratara de enamorarlo otra vez, hacer renacer aquellos sentimientos pasados…sé que seriamos muy felices, al fin una familia."_ Tomó la toalla que estaba cerca a ella y se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso para secarse todo el cuerpo, recordando cómo Draco había acariciado cada milímetro de piel que ella poseía, era como química lo que tenían sus cuerpos…algo que sobrepasaba lo sexual, era algo biológico y espiritual también…y eso lo sabía muy bien porque estaba más que segura que Draco era su alma gemela: el amor de su vida. Luego se puso un pijama de color verde metálico y de seda, era como un vestido y con tiritas, se puso una bata para taparse…tenia planeado dormir esa noche con Draco, lo seduciría y le haría pasar LA noche de su vida.

TOC TOC –alguien tocaba la puerta y Ginny preguntó quien era, Amanda no respondió y titubeó en irse devuelta a su habitación.

-Amanda pasa, ya sé que eres tú…

-Ma, ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- preguntó entrando al interior del cuarto de huéspedes, más confiada.

-No lo sé…intuición de madre quizá jajaj-Amanda sonrió de oreja a oreja y se sentó en la cama donde desde hacía pocos días Ginny dormia.

-¿Qué sucedió entre papá y tú?¿Dormiste con él?

-Bueno…-Respiró profundamente y exhaló el aire al poco tiempo- Él me fue a buscar al bar y prácticamente me obligó a regresarnos. Luego no pasó nada, me trajo aquí a mi habitación y…-Echó un vistazo a su hija, ella era inteligente y estaba orgullosa de ella, ya que se había dado cuenta que su hija quería unirla nuevamente con su padre-Y cuando ya estábamos acá, le pregunté si aún me amaba…él me respondió que últimamente yo me había adueñado de sus pensamientos y que estaba confundido y no sabía si todavía me amaba.

-Eso es genial, lo puedes persuadir…volver a conquistar- dijo una sonriente Amanda y con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojitos plateados.

-Ese es mi plan hijita- Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a peinarse la larga cabellera rojiza, la cual la diferenciaba de cualquier mujer-¿Esta aquí en casa?...me refiero a tu padre

-Si, esta en la biblioteca, revisando algunos documentos…¿Cuál es el plan?-Le otorgó una mirada cómplice a la mujer que le concedió el derecho de la vida, la cual había extrañado demasiado y ahora volvía a pasar el tiempo con ella.

-Pues por el momento necesito que tú y tu hermano no estén dentro de la mansión…- Se sacó la bata que le cubría aquel sugerente babydoll de color olivo.

-Podemos hacer una pijamada con…

-No, mejor los llevaré a la casa de mi madre para que puedan pasar tiempo de calidad con sus abuelos…antes que comiencen las clases la próxima semana.

-¡Ohh hace tiempo que no veo a mis abuelitos!

-Avísale a tu hermano y que prepare sus cosas, yo le diré a tu padre.

Dicho esto último, Amanda se dirigió a su cuarto donde se encontraba su hermano jugando videojuegos. Mientras que Ginny bajó las escaleras y con seguridad fue a tocar la puerta de la biblioteca de Draco, la cual se encontraba en sentido opuesto a la cocina y a un extremo de la Mansión.

-Pase- se oyó la voz de Draco concediéndole permiso para que pudiera entrar al interior de la biblioteca. Ella no se hizo de rogar y al entrar, Draco dejó el periódico muggle que estaba leyendo atentamente y toda su atención se la dirigió a su ex esposa.

-Draco…-Ella se sentó a su lado, en un sillón próximo a la mesa de estudios donde él se encontraba.-Los chicos van a pasar la noche con mis padres, hace mucho que no los van a visitar.-Él se tensó y no le quitaba la mirada, ahí fue cuando Ginny se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto ese babydoll que le favorecía a su cuerpo, enmarcando sus inegables curvas y acentuando sus firmes senos.

-Est-Esa bien…-Draco se había perdido en aquella figura que Ginny otorgaba, su cuerpo lo tenía grabado en muente…cada lugar recóndito de el.-¿Los llevarás tú?

-Ehmm…si, en un par de horas-ella no bajaba la mirada, ni se sentía avergonzada por la intensa mirada que le brindaba el rubio, más bien estos le dieron el coraje para conquistarlo de nuevo.-¿Qué lees?-Se acercó al escritorio del amor de su vida y haciendo que la distancia sea la más minima posible, sostuvo el periódico con ambas manos, olvido la estrategia de seducción que estaba siguiendo cuando leyó una noticia que el slythering había resaltado con su pluma de tinta.

**Accidente en la calle Lincoln, calle 18 – New York**

La anterior madrugada fue testigo de un accidente automovilístico entre un carro Mercedes Benz guinda de placa SSJ – 5050 y una moto Honda negra de placa SYC – 45. Vecinos afirman que la moto conducía rápidamente por la húmeda calle Lincoln a la altura de la calle 18. Es cierto que las contantes lluvias nocturnas han imposibilitado en su gran mayoría el desplazamiento de los medios de transporte, pero la prudencia no fue característico del conductor de la moto, Michael Corner, quien estaba acompañado de una señorita de cabellos negros llamada Alison Branstone. Ambos están en la Clínica más cercana al lugar del accidente, la "Clínica Levy". El conductor sólo se fracturó la pierna derecha, mas su acompañante está en estado de coma y sin dar señales de conciencia hasta el momento.

Informa: Paul O´connor.

-¿Michael…-Miró a Draco y se encontró la mirada de este, quién se había puesto serio otra vez-…y Alison?-El rubio ahora se veía más molesto que serio.-¿Por qué estaban juntos?

-Lo mismo me pregunto Ginevra…-La próxima semana tomaré un vuelo a Nueva York, después del cumpleaños de Hermione.

-Yo también quisiera ir, debo pedirle explicaciones a Michael…se supone que estuviese en una entrevista en Bulgaria.

-Como quieras…-Dijo en tono desinteresado, en esos momentos le preocupaba más la salud de su prometida.

-Mira no es que Alison me parezca una buena persona…pero no le deseo ningún mal- Dejó a un lado su característico orgullo-Y espero que se recupere pronto.-Le dio un fuerte abrazo al sly, el cual él correspondió. Así estuvieron un largo tiempo, Draco se sintió muy cómodo en aquellos níveos brazos, tampoco podía negar que ella siempre le proporcionó un apoyo incondicional.

* * *

-¿Amanda, por qué estas empacando tu ropa?-Preguntó un incrédulo Josh, quien no entendía muy bien la situación.

-Vamos a ir a pasar la noche con los abuelitos Weasley- Ella se veía entusiasmada con la idea, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no pasaba tiempo de calidad con sus abuelos maternos. Los paternos se preocupaban mucho por las apariencias y los modales, así que estaba cansada de ellos.

-Y eso…tan repentino

-Son órdenes de mamá- dejó de acomodar su ropa y miró a su hermano menor-…además tenemos que dejarles tiempo a solas, a papá y mamá.- Su interlocutor se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se dispuso a ver la ropa que empacaría para pasar la noche con su familia materna.

* * *

-Será mejor que vaya a dejar a los chicos, luego nos vemos.-Así la pelirroja deshizo aquel abrazo tan cómodo y cálido para ambos. Salió y subió a su habitación por su bata, le dio pudor la sola idea que sus hijos la vieran así tan provocativa, bueno más por su menor hijo por Amanda que ya la había visto así.

TOC TOC – Tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hija, eran las seis y la oscuridad se apoderaba de la Mansión Malfoy. A Ginny le encantaba ver el atardecer, ver como ese ciclo natural toma lugar muy en lo alto del cielo, lejos de ella.

-¿Si?-Preguntó Amanda al otro lado de la habitación

-Soy yo Amanda, ¿Ya están listos para irnos?

-Si, un rato ahorita salimos…-Luego de diez minutos de haber dicho esto, los hermanitos Malfoy salieron del cuarto con una maleta cada uno y muy abrigados.

-Ohh que bien que se abrigaron, esta corriendo mucho viento-Les sonrió a los dos hijos que ella parió y luego los besó a los dos en la cabeza, un beso corto pero lleno de afecto y ternura.

-Má…¿Vamos a ir por red flu o nos vamos a aparecer?-Preguntó Josh directamente

-Los voy a llevar en mi camioneta.-Hizo una pausa tras el asombro de sus hijos- Después de la guerra, su abuelita condicionó "La madriguera" con muchos dispositivos de seguridad y no nos podemos aparecer ahí ni usar la red flu.

-¿Pero no es mucha la molestia, ma?-Preguntó Amanda un poco preocupada

-No querida, esta a media hora de acá y quiero dejarlos personalmente- Sonrió e hizó un hechizo para que las mochilas levitarán hasta la maletera de su camioneta guinda.-Despídanse de su padre que yo le daré las indicaciones a Floopy para la cena.-Los niños no se quejaron y bajaron las escaleras corriendo para encontrarse con su padre en la silenciosa biblioteca.

* * *

-Floopy- dijo Ginny entrando a la cocina y al instante apareció el gracioso elfo doméstico, siempre se encontraba de buen humor.

-¿Qué es lo que desea la señora?-Preguntó y luego dio paso a una breve reverencia.

-Quiero que en una hora prepares rabioles y también una rica ensalada.-Hizo una pausa para recrear una imagen de una cena romántica en su mente-Pon la mesa con velas largas de color rojo y pon la radio a un costado.

-Como usted ordene mi señora…-Hizo una reverencia final y así como apareció, desapareció instantáneamente.

La pelirroja se encaminó a la biblioteca y en la puerta de esta, se encontraban sus dos preciados hijos…los quería muchísimo y le alegro verlos juntos y unidos.

-¿Chicos, nos vamos?

-Si mami…-respondió Josh y corrió tras el lumbral de la puerta principal de la Mansión, para desaparecer en los jardines. Su madre y su hermana mayor lo siguieron, las dos sin apuro alguno…pero cada una sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ya en la camioneta, Ginny encendió el auto y los niños se sentaron en los asientos traseros, Amanda prendió su ipod y Josh por su parte, encendió su consola de videojuegos. Ginny Salió despacio de la mansión y encendió la radio cuando ya estaban en la carretera.

_I didn't mean it__  
__When I said I didn't love you so__  
__I should have held on tight__  
__I never should've let you go__  
__I didn't know nothing__  
__I was stupid__  
__I was foolish__  
__I was lying to myself__  
__I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever__  
__Be without your love__  
__Never imagined I'd be__  
__Sitting here beside myself__  
_

Aquella canción expresaba claramente sus sentimientos, sentimientos que no podía rechazar ni negar, simplemente tendría que admitir que tarde o temprano…extrañaba a su antiguo esposo, a Draco Malfoy.

_'Guess I didn't know you__  
__'Guess I didn't know me__  
__But I thought I knew everything__  
__I never felt__  
__The feeling that I'm feeling__  
__Now that I don't__  
__Hear your voice__  
__Or have your touch and kiss your lips__  
__'Cause I don't have a choice__  
__Oh, what I wouldn't give__  
__To have you lying by my side__  
__Right here, 'cause baby_

Todos aquellos años sin él, había estado bien…pero había sentido que le faltaba algo así como un vacio en su interior , y el amor que le había brindaba Michael no era suficiente para suplirlo.

_When you left__  
__I lost a part of me__  
__It's still so hard to believe__  
__Come back baby please, 'cause__  
__We belong together__  
__Who else am I gonna lean on__  
__When times get rough?__  
__Who's gonna talk to me on the phone__  
__Till the sun comes up?__  
__Who's gonna take your place?__  
__There ain't nobody better__  
__Oh baby, baby__  
__We belong together_

Estaba dispuesta a dar lo major de sí para recuperar a su ex marido, ganarse nuevamente su afecto y complementarlo tan bien como lo hacía antes. Sabía muy bien que por nadie iba a sentir lo mismo que por Draco…y lo quería devuelta, devuelta en su vida._  
_

_I can't sleep at night__  
__When you are on my mind__  
__Bobby Womack's on the radio__  
__Singing to me__  
__'If you think you're lonely now'__  
__Wait a minute__  
__This is too deep, too deep__  
__I gotta change the station__  
__So I turn the dial__  
__Trying to catch a break__  
__And then I hear Babyface__  
__I only think of you__  
__And it's breaking my heart__  
__I'm trying to keep it together__  
__But I'm falling apart__  
__I'm feeling all out of my element__  
__I'm throwing things__  
__Crying__  
__Trying to figure out__  
__Where the hell I went wrong__  
__The pain reflected in this song__  
__Ain't even half of what__  
__I'm feeling inside__  
__I need you__  
__Need you back in my life (in my life, in my life), baby_

La carretera estaba despejada, ya sea porque era antes de las siete o porque eran vacaciones y la mayoría de magos tenían vacaciones. Llegaron en veinte minutos y Ginny no quiso bajar de su camioneta porque estaba con la bata no muy abrigadora así que saludo desde ahí a su madre, la cual había salido de su hogar para darles la bienvenida.

-Hija querida, pasa a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente…-Dijo amablemente la sra. Weasley, mientras que sus hijos se bajan del auto.

-Gracias mamá pero tengo que regresar a la casa…asuntos pendientes.-Amanda, con un simple "_Alohomora_" logró abrir la maletera y sacar las mochilas de ella. Su abuela corrió a auxiliarla y Josh cogió su respectiva maleta.

-Ohh…Amanda mírate, estas hecha toda una señorita- La susodicha se ruborizó ante tal comentario-¡Es tan agradable verlos nuevamente…mis nietos!-Los abrazó y juntos se encaminaron a la puerta principal. Ginny exclamó un "_Buenas noches"_ acompañado de un _"Cuidense"._ Y tras divisar que tres de las muchas personas que quería muchísimo entraban al interior del hogar donde creció, emprendió el camino de regreso a su…¿nuevo hogar? No estaba muy segura de ello, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que le esperaba una noche placentera, la cual dejaría revivir viejos sentimientos…reprimidos y añorados.

* * *

Draco no podía asimilar lo que había leído en el periódico, su futura nueva esposa estaba en centro médico muggle e inconsciente. Además, la noche del accidente se le había encontrado con el prometido o dios sabe que de su antigua esposa. Esto último lo enfureció repentinamente y lanzó con furia un pequeño reloj de escritorio que había en su mesa, estalló cerca de la puerta y en eso esta se abrió.

-Deberías aprender a controlar mejor tus impulsos, Draco- Dijo Ginny en tono de reproche pero también en tono seductor.

-¿Ginny….?-No esperaba que su ex esposa estuviera tan pronto por la Mansión, creía que se iba a quedar unas cuantas horas en la casa de sus ex suegros.

-Vayamos a cenar, es mejor que despejes tu mente un rato- _"Conmigo"_ pensó la del cabello rojizo.

Sin una palabra más dicha, el rubio la siguió hasta el comedor. Ahí todo estaba diferente a como estaba siempre: en vez de las luces normales había una larga vela de color rojo, los sitios para cuatro reemplazados sólo para dos y la comida servida y caliente. Le sorprendió todo eso y al cabo de unos breves minutos lo comprendió todo.

-Ginevra, ¿Qué pretendes?-Dijó mirándola de reojo y yendo a su sitio habitual en la mesa.

-Pues…que te desesstreses.-Dijo un tanto inocente o bueno, aparentando serlo.-Y comas algo rico conmigo.-Le sonrió abiertamente y se dispuso a sentarse en el sitio opuesto a él.

-Bueno si esa es tu intención, te daré las gracias.-Le dio la primera bocanada a sus rabioles de carne.

-Si, bueno eres un hombre con mucho trabajo, ahora con los chicos y encima lo del accidente…-Hizo una pausa y lo miró fijamente-Tenías que darte un suspiro.-El rubio solo atinó a sonreírle, Ginny había sido comprensiva en general.-¿Te sirvo un poco de vino?-Ella ya se estaba sirviendo una copa entera y se levantó de su asiento para acercarse al amor de su vida, indudable para ella.

-Eh…bueno.-Draco accedió y Ginny no se hizo de rogar: le sirvió una copa entera también para que luego en la botella quedara menos de la mitad de aquel licor.

-¿Y qué tal el trabajo, Ginevra?-Preguntó y luego se llevó a la boca la copa, bebió gran contenido de esta.

-No puedo quejar, el periodismo aunque sea mi trabajo…me encanta y lo disfruto mucho.-Sonrió y mostró la sinceridad de sus palabras con un brillo que destacaba en cada uno de sus ojos. Draco la contempló, se la quedó mirando…la veía hermosa, radiante, sencilla. Terminó de beberse la bebida alcohólica que poseía su copa, todas esas cosas que ahora rescataba, eran por las cuales él se había enamorado de ella.

-Y en mi tiempo libre me aventuro a alguna misión del ministerio, ya sea de investigación o búsqueda…lo de ser auror es más bien un pasatiempo, algo para distraerme de mis problemas.-Comentó de lo más natural para luego darle el último bocado a su plato.

Por su parte, Draco ya había terminado de comer hacía un buen rato y se paso la gran parte de la cena observando a Ginny, dejando que sus pensamientos sobre ella se intensificaran y se multiplicaran. Se levantó y sirvió lo que quedaba de la botella, y luego aún de pie…propuso un brindis.

-Propongo un brindis…-Alzó su copa con sólo un poco de liquido contenido, la miró fijamente…pero no se le ocurrió nada para continuar la tan conocida frase. Ginny se limitó a pararse de la silla donde había estado sentada, sosteniendo la copa con su mano derecha. Con una suavidad y delicadeza que impacientaba se acerco lentamente hacia su ex marido, y cuando ya estuvo muy cerca de él, a máximo diez centímetros de su boca, dijo:

-Por nosotros…-Terminó de tomar lo que quedaba de licor de su copa y luego, aún con algunas gotas de alcohol en su boca, acortó la distancia y lo besó. Pero no fue de un modo desesperado, sus labios rozaban los de él, provocando a cierto rubio…incitándolo a que le correspondiera. Y el slythering dudó por medio minuto, pero el licor le hacía perder razón y terminó obedeciendo a un impulso guiado por el corazón, sus pensamientos también intervinieron en su accionar.

-Ginevra…-Susurró e inmediatamente, correspondió el beso. Luego sintió como si algo adentro de él se encendiera, como si algo que hubiera estado dormido…despertase y es más, volviera con mayor fuerza.

-Draco…-Dijo en un tono seductor, un poco chillón a decir verdad. Esto causó que el susodicho intensificara el beso y lo llenó de pasión y deseo, ella lo imitó y ahora no había distancia percibible que los separara. No fue hasta que Ginny tomó la iniciativa y desabotonó el primer botón de la camisa de Draco, este la encaminó hacia la escalera, en medio de besos prolongados por todos sus cuerpos, caricias que les despertaba la lujuria, y ella seguía desabotonando y desabrochando. El camino lleno de obstáculos y placenteras sensaciones terminó en el cuarto de Draco, donde Ginny lo condujo hacia su lujosa cama matrimonial con sabanas verde escarlata. Ella lo empujó no tan bruscamente a esta, se quitó completamente la bata, la cual estaba a amarrada a medias y luego de unos segundos se quitó el baby doll también. Se podía percibir con claridad las curvas de su cuerpo pálido y fino, sus senos pequeños pero firmes, quedando solamente una tanga de color negro adornando su figura. Draco se le quedó mirando embobado, deseando aquel cuerpo que tenía al frente suyo, ansiando poder sentirlo y complementarlo…y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que la extrañaba, aparte de extrañar aquel cuerpo que nada tenía que envidiar al de una supermodelo…extrañaba todo lo que ella le hacía sentir. Su cuerpo la reclamaba a gritos…le reclamaba sentir aquel amor que ella le podía brindar y que en él estaba renaciendo.

* * *

Si…la extrañaba y extrañaba lo que sólo ella le podía hacer sentir. Amanecer junto a ella le hizo sentir que el tiempo no había pasado y que ellos seguían casados, que seguían siendo los mismos Sr. y Sra. Malfoy. De repente, ella giró su cuerpo hacia el de él y abrió lentamente sus ojos color miel.

-Draco…-Susurró más para ella misma que para el susodicho. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y se acomodó mejor las sábanas, estaba casi desnuda y sentía mucho frio. Él se limitó a observarla y observar sus gesto, era graciosa y simple…cualidades por las cuales se había enamorado de ella. Le acarició la mejilla derecha y por alguna extraña razón, sintió una especie de magnetismo que le impedía dejar de acariciarla. Dio un vistazo a su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que era ya muy tarde, casi el medio día. Así que optó por despertar a la mujer que ocupaba la otra mitad de su cama, ya que uno tenía que ir a recoger a los chicos y el otro, preparar el desayuno.

-Ginevra…-dijó en un tono suave y natural-es casi el mediodía y los chicos…-Al escuchar las dos últimas palabras, la pelirroja reaccionó inmediatamente y alzó medio cuerpo.

-Josh…Amanda…-dijó y se dispuso a levantar su cuerpo por completo de la cama, pero un pálido brazo se lo impidió. Draco hizo que ella lo mirara y sin pensarlo siquiera, la besó. Fue otro impulso, pero Ginny se dejó besar y ¡Qué tal beso! No fue uno apasionado, no…fue uno dulce, lleno de ternura y sencillez. Ella dejó pasar cierto tiempo antes de separarse del rubio, lo miró con semblante confundido, se levantó completamente de la cama y cogió su bata que yacía al pie de la cama para luego retirarse del cuarto de su ex marido.

* * *

-¡Buenos días abuelita!- Exclamó Josh, pareciendo en la cocina aún en pijamas.

-¡Buenos días, abue!- Exclamó Amanda, seguido de su pequeño hermanito y al igual que él, estaba en pijamas y con el pelo rojizo alborotado.

-¡Buenos días mis niños!- Dijo la Molly, sonriendo a la par que ponía dos asientos más a la mesa que estaba vacia.-¿Cómo han dormido?

-Bien!- Dijo Josh, rápidamente. Él y su hermana mayor se estaban sentando en aquella mesa de grandes proporciones.

-Bien, gracias.-Dijo de manera respetuosa, Amanda. Pronto se percató que eran los únicos en la mesa y se le hizo extraño porque eran vacaciones de verano.-Abuelita, ¿Por qué la mesa está tan vacio?...¿Y los demás?-La señora Weasley les sirvió a cada uno un plato lleno de panqueques y un vaso de jugo de naranja y sentó junto a ellos en la mesa.

-Bueno, todos trabajan aquí…como todos somos adultos y tenemos responsabilidades.-A Molly no se le quitaba la sonrisa del rostro, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a sus nietos…¡Habían crecido demasiado!-Además es mediodía, ni que fuere tan temprano jeje-Los niños también rieron ante tal comentario y pronto se oyó sonar el timbre de la casa. Molly se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de su hogar, luego de segundos los recién llegados se hacían presentes en la cocina.

-¡Chicos!-Exclamó una emocionada Ginny, quien corrió a abrazarlos y besarlos en la mejilla.-¿Cómo están?...¿Durmieron bien?-Preguntó Ginny prestándoles todo su atención a sus queridos hijos.

-Si má, todo bien.-Respondió Josh

-Yo pasé una gran noche y ¿Ustedes?-Dijo Amanda y Ginny al escuchar esto último, se sonrojó levemente e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado. Por otra parte, Draco se había quedado en el lumbral de la cocina, observando la situación.

-No te preocupes hija, no pasó nada malo.-Comentó Molly Weasley, luego observó a Draco.-Draco…¿No quieres nada para comer o beber?

-No,no se preocupe…Ginny y yo ya tomamos desayuno.-Trató de sonreir, pero solo logro hacer una mueca con sus labios superiores.

-Si má, sólo vinimos a recoger a los chicos…otro día vendremos a visitarte todo un día entero.-Le brindó una sonrisa radiante a su madre y ella la abrazó como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacia, con afecto y comprensión. Draco nuevamente se limitó a observar la situación: podía ver en Ginny una mujer fuerte y segura, pero a la vez sensible, llena de amor para dar…¿Cómo no amar a una persona así? o mejor dicho…¿Cómo olvidar una persona así?

* * *

El regreso a casa fue muy silencioso, los niños estaban en su propio mundo y los padres no se dirigían palabra alguna. Ginny también estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras Draco maneja y tenía toda su atención a la carretera, o al menos eso especulaba Ginny. _Él __**sólo**__ la había besado al despertarse…¡pero que tal beso! Se le removió todo su mundo, hubiera jurado que había estado en el mismísimo cielo . Pero luego, ni una mirada, ni un gesto que le demostrara que él había sentido algo la anterior noche…era como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos dos, como si no le hubiera afectado de por sí y el sexo fuera costumbre en él. Definitivamente él no iba a cambiar por ella, si alguna vez fue mejor persona…fue por el enamoramiento nada más. Iba a perder su tiempo si lo quería era volverlo a enamorar, pues la mente de él ya estaba ocupada por la tal Alison y aparte con sólo esa noche se había dado cuenta que para él…ella no significaba nada, que ella pertenecía a su pasado y nada más._ Draco estacionó el carro en la entrada de la mansión y ayudo con las maletas de sus pequeños. Mientras Ginny, aún pensativa, bajo del carro y entro al interior de la casa, tras sus hijos. Ellos se fueron directamente a la habitación de Amanda para desempacar sus cosas y Ginny fue directamente a la cocina para indicarle a Floopy sobre el almuerzo. Por su parte, Draco se fue a la biblioteca, tenía que dejar algunos documentos terminados antes de la fiesta de Hermione esa misma noche y su viaje, mañana por la noche.

El día pasó muy rápido, el almuerzo fue muy breve y silencioso…Draco y Ginny casi ni se miraban, el primero porque se sentía avergonzado de otra vez sentir algo por Weasley, y la segunda porque estaba decepcionada del que pensó era el amor de su vida. Y por la tarde, los integrantes de aquella familia se turnaron para poderse bañar, todos estaban emocionados por la fiesta que brindarían los Potter...menos Draco, pero al menos haría vida social.

**En la habitación de Ginny…**

Una mujer esbelta y con algunas pecas en sus mejillas veía su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo entero, con un marco dorado muy bonito y hecho manualmente. Aquel relejo le revelaba a una mujer con un vestido guinda largo, con un lazo en la cintura, drapeado desde las caderas y con escote corazón. Se había hecho una cola en lo alto de su cabellera y empezaba a maquillarse los párpados. Esa noche iba a tratar de olvidarse de su ex marido, de lo que sentía…iba a distraerse con sus amigos, con su familia. Su vestido era largo y no pegado a su cuerpo, daba igual de todas maneras…no quería llamar la atención de alguien en especial. Estaba lista, no le gustaba maquillarse mucho, así que bajó al piso inferior y encontrarse con el resto de su familia. En la sala se encontraban los niños hablando entre ellos y Draco, cuando la divisó, caminó hacia ella y se le quedó mirando embobado, hasta las pupilas se le dilataron. "_Parece una diosa…se ve hermosísima_" pensó para sí el rubio.

Con respecto al rebelde slytherin, él había escogido un traje negro, camisa negra también y corbata gris, al igual que sus ojos.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- logró decir Malfoy, dirigiéndose obviamente a Ginny. Ella sólo atinó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, gesto de afirmación. Entonces él inmediatamente llamó a los chicos para poder aparecerse en la entrada principal de la casa de los Potter, y así sucedió.

Llegaron a una puerta adornada de luces que variaban su intensidad de luminosidad cada minuto, flores cucardas de diversos colores cálidos y varios invitados fumando y conversando en la entrada. Ellos se dispusieron a entrar al interior de la inmensa casa e inmediatamente fueron saludados por Ron, el pelirrojo se encontraba con Luna. El primero llevaba puesto un traje marrón oscuro (casi negro), camiza blanca y corbata color melón…muy buena combinación de colores. Y la segunda, vestía una multicolor blusa de manga tres cuartos y un pantalón formal negro…era una combinación rara, estrambótica…pero reflejaba perfectamente la personalidad de Luna. Todos se saludaron muy felices, aunque a Ron no le cayera mucho Draco, le hacía muy feliz ver a su hermanita menor luego de mucho tiempo. El pelirrojo los guió hacia la enrome sala repleta de magos y algunos conocidos muggles relacionados con el mundo mágico, todos elegantes y ostentando un buen sentido de vestir. Saludaron a sus conocidos más íntimos, claro que antes saludaron a Hermione por sus cumpleaños.

-¡Gracias por haber venido!-exclamó una sonriente Hermione. Ella lucía un vestido azul marino sin tiras, pegado en la parte del busto pero holgándose hasta llegar a su final. Era largo, sencillo pero sofisticado…al fiel estilo de Hermione.

-No te preocupes, por nada del mundo nos perderíamos tu cumpleaños.-Atinó a decir Ginny, super contenta y viendo de reojo a las personas más cercanas al lugar.

-Chicos, suban al tercer piso… ahí están sus primos.-dijo Harry, acercándose a la escena. Él traía puesto un conjunto azul oscuro casi negro (que combinaba con el vestido de Hermione), camisa blanca y corbata dorada. Con respecto a los hermanos Weasley, pues ello no mostraron negativa alguna y se encaminaron hacia las escaleras.

Los adultos saludaron a Harry y luego se sentaron en uno de los sillones negros que había en la sala, comenzaron a hablar y chismosear, riéndose de aquellas aventuras que habían pasado juntos. Ginny casi se había olvido la presencia de Draco y se encontraba hablando plácidamente con Hermione. Él aprovechó que ella dos estaban hablando y se acercó a Harry, quien estaba hablando de lo más normal con su mejor amigo, Ron.

-Disculpa Potter, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- El niño-que-vivió ya no tan niño accedió y se disculpó con Ron, quien miró a Draco con cierto recelo. Fueron a un extremo de la sala, a una esquina donde estaban los tragos más exquisitos y no había mucha gente, aunque aún se podía ver a Ginny y Hermione platicar de lo contentas.

-Y Malfoy…¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?-Dijo Harry, el susodicho estaba sirviendo un par de shots de tequila-Es decir, no es que tengamos mucho en común…-El rubio le entregó el pequeño vaso a su interlocutor, este lo aceptó.

-Potter…-Miró de reojo a Ginny e inmediatamente sintió una punzada en su estómago, celos.-Quiero que me cuentes qué fue lo que pasó entre tu y Ginny, esa noche que pasó contigo en tu casa.-Draco lo miró fijamente, pero Harry pudo percibir un poco de amarga, resentimiento, preocupación mezclado en aquellos ojos grises, pero lo que le sorprendió fue notar una chispa de súplica.

-Bueno Malfoy…ella ya te lo habrá dicho, no pasó nada entre nosotros.

-Si, eso es lo que me dijó…pero quiero saber tu versión.-Trataba de evitar consumir el contenido etílico de su vaso, quería estar sobrio para poder asimilar la información que le proporcionaría Harry.-Quiero que me cuentes lo que pasó con tus propias palabras…-Harry se quedó callado por un momento, pero era cierto que se había sentido culpable de que Ginny y Draco terminaran su matrimonio…así que decidió contarle a Draco los hechos sucedidos aquella noche.

-Está bien.-Se tomó su tiempo para recordar con exactitud lo ocurrido y comenzó a contar.-Hermione tenía que viajar a Bulgaria porque Dumbledore le había encargado un trabajo, tu sabes…somos aurores. Draco asintió y esperó a que el pelinegro retomara su narración.-Bueno, yo me enfermo aquella noche, algo inesperado, pero yo no iba a permitir que Hermione se quedará en casa y no cumpliera su palabra para con Dumbledore.-Hizo una pausa-Así que ella buscó ayuda y se le ocurrió que Ginny podría cuidarme hasta que ella volviera de Bulgaría.-Miró de reojo a Draco, quien se mostraba sereno, atento a cada palabra puesta al descubierto.-Bueno, ella vino y se quedó toda la noche…-Draco gruñó por lo bajo y se sintió un poco incómodo-me dio una poción y me acuerdo haberme sentido mucho mejor.-Hizo otra pausa menos breve-Y luego ella me ayudaba a acomodarme en mi cama, pero tu apareciste de la nada y lo malinterpretaste.-Harry se tomó el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago.-Sólo me ayudaba a acomodarme…eso es todo.

-Gracias, Potter.-Dijo Dracó, quién se quedó pensativo.

-Bueno si me permites Malfoy, interferiste en una conversación muy importante…-El de la corbata gris sólo atinó a hacer un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza y el esposo de Hermione giró sus talones y volvió donde se encontraba su mejor amigo desde siempre. Draco se quedó ahí, cerca de la measa de los licores y los aperitivos. Se bebió todo el contenido de su vaso y de pronto se sirvió otro, tomándoselos ambos de un solo trago.

* * *

Ginny Weasley hablaba muy animada con Hermione…hasta que ella llego a un tema que la pelirroja estaba evitando, su punto débil: Draco Malfoy.

-Jajajaj-Ginny reía tras recordar una pequeña travesura que había hecho y Hermione la había salvado.-¡Qué bien que me salvaste de que me castiguen!-Hermione también reía, pero se le terminó la risa cuando vió a Draco y Harry dirigirse hacia la mesa de los aperitivos. Ginny lo notó también y su sonrisa se le borró, su ojos miraron hacia otro lado y suspiró.

-Ginny…¿Cómo estas con Malfoy?-Preguntó una preocupada Hermione, siendo precavida con las palabras que utilizaría

-Ay amiga, hace unos días me encontré con mi hija mayor y luego cuando nos despedimos para entregarla a su padre, Josh no lo reconoció.-Hermione se asombró y tomó un poco de su vaso.-Y eso parece que le chocó mucho e hizo que nos pongamos en contacto, luego de mucho tiempo.

-Pero vinieron juntos a mi fiesta,¿Están viviendo juntos o algo parecido?

-Bueno, él nos invitó a su mansión-Ginny bebió de su vaso también.

-Oh…¿y Alison? Esa víbora te habrá hecho la vida imposible…

-No, afortunadamente se fue de viaje de trabajo…aunque-Ginny recordó la noticia que le enseñó Draco.

-Aunque…-Hermione prestaba toda su atención a su mejor amiga y cuñada.

-Aunque salió en un periódico Muggle que se había encontrado, en un accidente automovilístico, a Michael y Alison juntos en una moto…

-Wauuu amiga, pero ¿Michael no estaba en otro país…?

-Pues, eso es lo que me había dicho…-Se tomó otro sorbo de su bebida alcólica.-Mañana por la noche viajaremos para verlos en una clínica muggle donde están ambos…

-Todo eso me hace sospechar. Tal vez esos dos eran amantes o hicieron una tregua para separarlos a Draco y atí..¿No crees?

-No lo sé.-Ginny se veía un poco consternada sobre el tema. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y Hermione interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

-Oye, Ginny…tal vez Alison le dio una poción de amor a Draco- Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta, era una posibilidad.-Existen millones y hay algunas que pueden durar años…

-Pero… ¿Cómo se podría revertir el efecto?

-Bueno, con otras pociones o haciendo que Draco recuerde a quien verdaderamente ama, y vuelva a sentir lo mismo por…-La esposa de Harry no terminó aquella frase, ya que Luna se había acercado con su último hijo, un bebé de apenas cuatro meses de nacido.

-Sujetalo por favor, Ginny.-Luna le impuso el bebito a Ginny y ella lo sujetó con sus manos en el aire-Me ha ensuciado la blusa, voy a limpiarme.

-No…Luna…espera…yo…no- Luna no la había escuchado, ya se encontraba muy lejos del lugar. Ginny se quedó mirando al bebe, era demasiado hermoso: tenía ojos miel y le sonreía a más no poder. Ella lo acomodó entre sus brazos y le hacía muecas raras, provocando risitas en su pequeño sobrinito.

A lo lejos, un rubio observaba aquella situación. Su corazón se le agrandó y recordó cómo su ex esposa había desempeñado el rol de madre, una buena madre…además de divertida. Recordó también sus días de padre primerizo y Ginny enseñándole a cambiar pañales, y sonrió. Sonrió y no pudo evitarlo, Ginevra Weasley…ella misma se hacía tan amable, tan deseable. Viéndola tan tierna, dulce y graciosa…le dieron deseos de regresar con ella, de tener otro hijo con ella y sobre todo, criarlo bien…juntos.

* * *

Amanda, quien vestía unos jean pegados, blusa floreada y balerinas guindas; junto a su hermanito Josh, que tenía puesto unos pantalones a la rodilla grises, zapatillas converse negras y un polo a rayas color turqueza, estaban en el tercer piso junto a Verónica, la mejor amiga de la primera, quien llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido amarillo patito sencillo. Estaban en una especie de sala, donde habían bastantes mini sillones, puff's y televisor con wii. Sentados en una esquino, junto a sus primos y algunos amigos de gryffindor, Amanda todavía no veía a Josh hasta que…

-¿Vero…haz visto a Joel?-Dijo por lo bajo Amanda. Ellas dos hicieron como si se iban al baño y ahora se encontraban cerca de las escaleras donde nadie los podía oír.

-No, pero nada perdemos si lo buscamos en el segundo piso…donde están las habitaciones.

-¡Verónica! ¿Por qué crees que están en alguna habitaciones?

-Porque…-Dudó un poco antes de contarle a su mejor amiga un chisme que había estado rondando toda la noche.-Ayy ya te lo voy a decir…-La miró fijamente y Amanda supo que no era algo tan bueno así que asintió y se preparó para cualquier cosa.-Dicen por ahí que Joel planeaba acostarse con Alexa y que iban a perder su virginidad esta noche…-Amanda quedó en shock, pero recuperó la compostura luego de unos minutos.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste?-Preguntó la pelirroja, decepcionada de Joel…y pensaba que él iba a dejar a esa oxigenada por ella.

-Pues yo sólo pasé por un grupo de chicos y lo oí, tu sabes como son los chicos de chismosos…

-Bueno…-Se quedó pensativa-Pero es un irresponsable, ¡Tiene 14 años como va a tener relaciones!

-Shhh-la cayó Verónica-Habla más bajito…-Amanda sólo asintió en silencio-Lo que vamos a hacer es buscar en cada cuarto, Joel desapareció hace media hora así que deben estar por cualquier lado. Bajaron y ssí comenzaron, desde el lado derecho del pasillo, revisaron cuarto por cuarto: El baño, el cuarto de Harry y Hermione y el escritorio de los hijos y nada. Siguieron, siempre silenciosamente, y se encontraron donde estaban: las escaleras.

-No hay nada.-Se quejó Amanda

-Nos falta el lado izquierdo…-Prosiguieron con su búsqueda y luego escucharon unas voces en el último cuarto de aquel lado. Ellas fueron de inmediato, Verónica hizo un hechizo para agrandar el hueco del cerrojo de la puerta que estaba cerrada, por suerte Joel y Amanda no se dieron cuento. Estos últimos efectivamente estaban teniendo relaciones, Joel encima de la rubia, cubiertos por una sabana azul marino. Alexa hacia pequeños sonidos, pero de dolor y Joel trataba de mantener un ritmo torpe y atropellado. Al ver esto, Amanda sintió como su mundo se le venía encima, sentía su cuerpo helarse y Verónica la cargó hasta el baño, en el lado derecho.

* * *

Gracias por leer! :3 Espero fielmente sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias. Ah! la canción es: We belong together - Mariah Carey...es muy linda pero triste. Nos leemos pronto! (mientras más review's me dejen, más rápido publicaré el siguiente capítulo! Ya que estoy de vacaciones...tengo bastante tiempo para escribir.

P.D: Sé que en el anterior cap he puesto un par de adelantos de este capítulo que no he cumplido, pero es que ya pensé en la trama y el final, así que no se preocupen...no lo había olvidado! n_n


End file.
